Meant To Be
by xxmaybe
Summary: Working for the WWE was always going to be eventful. Especially when you find yourself out on the road without warning, juggling two shows and a handful of superstars. Life for creative producer Ella Lewis was never going to be quite as simple ever again.
1. Chapter 1

**Meant to Be: Chapter One**  
_… If you'd just open your eyes._

_**WWE Offices, Stamford Connecticut**_

She eyed the day-by-day calendar on her desk. Officially, she had been working with the WWE for one year, three months and two days as a sub creative producer. Before that, six months unofficially as an intern assisting Stephanie McMahon and the creative team. The time it'd taken her to calculate these figures was a lot faster than she'd originally anticipated.

She was desperately trying to find more activities to sidetrack her from the large piles of files sat on her desk taunting her. She'd let her own work stack up by helping one of her colleagues with one of their own projects. She was cursing her good nature as she stared at the folders; she was even struggling with the thought of making a start on the mass of production releases.

She was a sub creative producer. The title held more flare than what the job actually entailed. She had her own office, as did most of the creative team. It was one of the perks of being part of the WWE. But the reality involved pushing papers from one side of her desk to the other. If the creative producer on either brand requested to film outside the arena with several Kawasaki's in tow. Secure a permit for a parked ambulance or simply arrange for more lights then Ella was your woman. It was her job to make sure they had the correct paperwork and release forms, signed stamped and sent out before the cameras started rolling.

Ella stretched her arms across her desk and winced when she heard her elbow click. She eyed up the piles of paper in front of her again. Thinking that maybe if she stared at them long enough they would disappear.

No luck.

With a sigh she closed her eyes and buried her face in her now folded arms. Hoping that when she opened them they would have disappeared the second time around? But the sight that greeted her once she opened them proved far more exciting than the stack of paper that was precariously balanced at the edge of the desk.

"Not sleeping on the job already are you?"

Ella smiled broadly at the woman sat opposite her. She hadn't heard her come through the door and couldn't understand why. She only had to look up and realize that she'd left her door propped open. The air conditioner had packed in first thing that morning and she'd propped the door open with a box of Wrestlemania DVD's. They'd been delivered to her desk by mistake three weeks ago. She still hadn't got round to finding their correct owner.

"Me? Steph? It wouldn't even cross my mind." Ella laughed as she leant back on her chair. "What's happening?"

"Not much." Stephanie replied stretching her arms up above her head. "I was on my way to the creative meeting and I thought I'd pick you up on the way."

"Shit! I forgot about that!" Ella jumped out of her seat and dashed around her office trying to scoop up the papers she hoped were needed for the meeting. All the while trying to pull on her jacket on at the same time. She only stopped once she heard Stephanie's laughter from behind her.

Hand on hip she glared at her, "What's so funny?"

She'd started as an intern assisting Stephanie McMahon. A task she found all too intimidating before evening meeting the woman. Especially after being filled in by her wrestling educated brothers, that via their sources she wasn't a walk in the park. But it couldn't have been further from the truth.

Of course she had a temper. Ella had been a bystander on several occasions when those who dared pushed Stephanie's patience past its limit. After witnessing it on more than one occasion in the short time she'd been there, she never wanted to find herself of the receiving end. Ella soon came to realize that working for Stephanie was an invaluable experience. Not one to throw away or take lightly.

When the position for sub creative producer became available, just two weeks before Ella was due to finish her internship. Steph had put her forward for the permanent position, bypassing an interview stages. Ella had already been doing the job for the last four months of her internship without any cause for concern. Even though Ella believed she was grossly under qualified for the job, she wasn't going to dispute the contract that was presented to her three days before she was due to finish.

"Oh nothing. Apart from the fact that the meeting is in, oh about, ten minutes." Steph announced taking a look at her watch. "You've got plenty of time honey." Steph stood and helped Ella with the rest of her papers. She stopped to scoop up Ella's satchel, studying the red leather bag before slinging it over her shoulder. "This is nice! Where'd you get it?"

Ella looked up from the filing cabinet, squinting she tried to focus on the bag hanging from Steph's shoulder. "Umm, from that small shop down the street. I got bored on my lunch hour the other day. "

"It's nice. Come on, I'll carry it for you."

"Don't be getting any ideas Steph, I'm watching!"

The pair chatted between themselves as they walked the brief distance to the boardroom at the end of the hallway. The rest of the creative team was already seated at the large conference table. Ella took her seat with the team, while Steph walked to the head of the table to meet her father. Who was currently in hushed talks with someone Ella didn't recognize. She knew they could only be one of two people, someone new or someone who worked on the road. She graciously accepted the bound minutes of the previous meeting and the bullet points for today's conference. She listened to Vince's request for silence, signaling the meeting was now beginning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She'd only been sat for no more than twenty minutes, and already her mind was starting to wander. She knew she'd be up at least half the night trying to catch up on the paperwork that sat on her desk. Despite her silent protests with herself all day that she wouldn't take it home. But at least she it would be from the comfort of her own bed, and in her pajamas no less.

Ella continued to doodle on the copy of the previous meetings minutes and was happy to continue scribbling while the voices around her were tuned out. She knew all too well that none of what was being said was related to her. She allowed her mind to think of what would be waiting for her at home. She pictured herself curled up on the sofa eating the last of the Ben and Jerry's while watching 'I Love Lucy' reruns. Then at her feet would be a pile of completed paperwork. Neatly stacked, organized and slotted in their paper wallets on her coffee table.

"Ella Lewis. Ella? ELLA!"

Ella nearly fell out of her chair, Vince McMahon's voice boomed from the head of the table cutting through her daze. Quickly running a hand through her hair she pulled her chair to the table. Trying in vain to ignore the stifled laughter around the room and hoped that the heat on her cheeks was not making itself visible. Tucking her hair behind her ear she turned and smiled brightly at Vince, praying that he wouldn't choose today as a time to set an example of her.

"Yes Mr. McMahon?" She meekly responded. She clasped her hands together in a pitiful attempt to convince him she had some shred of professionalism in her.

"Glad to see you're with us Miss. Lewis." Ella cringed again once he looked away. Vince soon continued. "As I was saying, Miss. Lewis." Ella noticed Steph's smirk and glared before Vince caught her eye. The pointed look he gave her was a less than subtle warning to pay attention to what he was about to say.

"With all the cuts we've had to make, we're having to temporarily double up jobs within the company. We've run a fine comb through the creative team to find a candidate to replace our field director/producer. Someone to over see our live promos, events and anything else that might come their way. Someone who's also already well versed in the practices." He continued.

Ella's eyes widened. Nick was the one who usually oversaw these things, and then she remembered. Last week's events came back to her in quick succession of sharp blows that formed knots in her stomach. Nick storming through the building as he came out of Steph's office. It didn't click then but now it was painfully obvious, Ella was the only creative producer of sorts at the Stamford offices, and the only one employed by the WWE left.

She knew what was coming next.

"Crap." She muttered under her breath. Times like this she wished she actually listened to what was being said when she was agreeing to taking on extra work.

"So we're pleased to announce that Ella Lewis will be taking over Nicks job out on the road along with Steph. Of course she'll be mainly on Raw. Andy oversees pretty much everything on Smackdown now." He spoke, referring to the head director of the entire Smackdown production. "So I'd like to congratulate Ella on her new position."

There was a ripple of applause around the table and Ella smiled bashfully. It felt like she'd cheated on her math homework and was being applauded for the A she'd got out of it. How could she accept thanks when she didn't even know she'd applied for the job, let alone got it? She didn't enjoy being the centre of attention much and was glad when the focus turned to the current storylines. Steph smiled giving her a thumbs up in a vote of confidence; something Ella sadly didn't share.

Not only did she now have two jobs, but also one of which required her to travel to two hundred and fifty shows a year. This wasn't going to be an easy task, and not one she could easily get herself out of either.

She could only prepare herself for the worst, close her eyes and hope for the best.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No sooner had Vince announced the meeting to a close, Ella was out the door. Only stopping to give a polite wave and smile to those who offered their congratulations, which was fine with Ella as there weren't that many from the resentful creative team. Her fast walk tuned into a sprint to her office. She closed the door behind her, despite the recent breakdown of air conditioning. Closing the door meant the heat soon rose and she had to shrug off her jacket.

Ella began to pace as she tried desperately to remember as to how she had managed to end up in the position she was in. All she could remember was Steph coming into her office two weeks ago. She'd been ranting about how she didn't need the stress that was now coming in daily courtesy of Nick. Who at the time was out on the road, moaning about how live productions weren't working and that he needed, no demanded, a bigger budget.

She'd only suggested a few ideas, and they weren't exactly fantastic. Then when Steph stormed in, she'd barely spoken a word. She'd come in so quickly and started the rant the second she'd stepped foot through the door. Ella had been proof reading some paperwork; so she had really only been half paying attention. With Steph's rant going at twenty to the dozen, Ella really only had chance to nod her head in an agreement at what she hoped were the right times.

Then she remembered discussing some ideas she had for the live production budget. Going over various figures, plotlines and drafting ideas. To which Steph vaguely muttered something about the upcoming budget cuts and how things were in need of a shake up. Then with a smile and clap of her hands, Steph was gone.

Only once Steph had paused long enough to allow Ella to talk had she offered to help with the extra work Nick was creating.

It was paperwork she agreed to, wasn't it?

Throwing herself into her chair and spinning herself around a few times, hoping it would clear her mind. But with no such luck, but she did get a kick out of making herself dizzy. Resigning herself to the fact that she would never get out of the arrangement. Vince's word was an ironclad deal. He'd already given his stamp of approval. Once he spoke he was not one to be easily challenged.

Ella knew what would happen should she walk into his office; announce there had been some sort of mistake. The only options she would hear from him would be first, pack your bags and get on the road. Or second, pack your bags you're fired; there was no way she could afford to do that.

Kicking her feet up onto her desk, she closed her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose. A desperate attempt to stop the pressure she felt across her forehead turning into a headache. She opened one eye when she heard the small tap at her door. Steph poked her head through the now open door.

"Is it alright to come in?" She called out. Ella nodded and she walked in, making sure to close the door behind her. She took the seat she'd sat in only an hour before, this time the mood in the room had taken an awfully large beating. "You disappeared real quickly out there."

"Yeah, umm… sorry." Ella tried to think of an excuse. "I had to come back to sort something out."

Steph raised a questioning eyebrow. "It sorted?"

"Yeah," Ella said rather sadly, despite slapping a smile on her face. "It's sorted."

"You sure you're alright about this?" Steph said sensing Ella's discomfort.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She said a little too brightly. Ella knew she was lying, "I'm really excited!" Now that was a flat out lie.

Luckily it worked.

"Good! You should be excited El! You get to go out on the road! See things for what they really are! See the world!" Steph stood and leant on the back of the chair she was just sat in. "Like you said, you wanted to experience more challenges. You did say you were getting fed up of the paperwork side of production." She added reminding her of one of their most recent conversations.

"What better way to get back to your roots and go out and oversee the production of the live shows." Steph made her way back to the door she'd come through. "I'm going to leave you now. You should get yourself sorted; we're going to need you out on the road as soon as possible, we'll discuss travel arrangements tomorrow. I'll catch you later."

Steph walked out leaving Ella with the stark realization of how she'd ended up in the predicament.

It was the week before, a Tuesday to be exact. It was a rare occasion for Steph not to be out on the road, as Smackdown was taped on a Tuesday. Both she and Ella had gone for a quick drink after work. After drinking a bottle of wine together Steph had asked her, _'friend to friend'_ of course, what she thought of her new job. Thanks to the alcohol and Ella's recent frustration with the current state of affairs she had been alarmingly truthful. Naively believing it wouldn't have gone further than the bar they were drinking at. She'd been truthful as at the time Ella knew nothing about the issues with Nick. Knowing nothing could have been done to change her situation she'd continued.

So she'd saw no harm in telling Steph that there were days where she found the office environment and stacks of paperwork tedious. There were times where she wished there would be some creative part to her work. She missed the creative control, she hated that the rest of the creative team were hesitant to work with her still. They didn't like that someone of little experience had secured such a high position. Of course the fact that she got on with her boss also riled a lot of people. But it didn't stop them from dropping their work on her desk to complete.

But before she became too negative, she told Steph about the things she loved. Despite everything she loved her job. She was working with an extremely high profile company at a young age. At twenty-six Ella had all the doors open for her. There were so many departments she couldn't wait to see the inside of. There were people in the art department whom she'd grown friendly with. And then there was the fact that even though she wasn't at the live events she was helping by contributing to them.

Ella sighed; she knew Steph had her best interests at heart. It was that she stupidly thought what she had said to Steph at the bar wouldn't go any further than just two friends talking work. But it was never going to be like that with Steph. Stephanie McMahon was her boss at the end of the day. It was Ella's naivety that had got the better of her.

She took some comfort from knowing Steph wouldn't have put her forward for the job if she didn't think her capable. Ella knew she'd agreed to help Steph out, she just didn't know what kind of help Steph needed at the time. She definitely didn't know at the time what kind of trouble Nick had really been causing.

There was no backing out; Ella wasn't one to back down no matter how uncomfortable she was with a situation. She had to go and do her job, no matter how much the thought of being away from a normal routine and her bed. Being uprooted from something she'd known for over a year spooked her. It'd taken her that long to get on speaking terms with half the creative team. It just felt as if the rug was being pulled out from under her feet.

The idea of being out at the live shows, filming promos and directing the WWE superstars was thrilling. She couldn't deny that. She'd have been lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to it. She just wished it were happening under different circumstances.

There was no doubt in her mind; she knew she had one hell of a ride ahead of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meant to Be: Chapter Two**  
_… Welcome to the circus._

It turned out to be a much more complicated process getting out on the road than Ella initially thought it'd be. There were several complications along the way, insurance papers that had to be signed. The admin team misfiled them twice and lost the third copy in internal mail. There were the masses of details and documentation Steph had sent through to Ella in various stages of where and what she was supposed to do on the road. As Steph was already back on the road covering Nick and prepping for Ella's arrival, the information came through in drips and drabs. Communication was not at it's best and Ella was due to be in Ohio for her first night at Raw.

It was the night before and Ella was attempting the mammoth task of choosing what to pack and what to leave behind. She was clueless as she blindly threw in various shoes, shirts and oddly enough mittens. Which she promptly removed when she tipped the contents out onto the floor and started again. Deciding eventually you could never have too many clothes Ella assumed the last of her problems would be trying to carry her suitcase downstairs in the morning to the awaiting taxi she'd pre booked.

It would only be the beginning of her problems.

After tripping over her doorstep to the taxi and almost flying flat on her face Ella had managed to arrive at the airport in one piece, but it wasn't without it's bumps. Once half way to the airport Ella had the unpleasant feeling she'd forgotten something. Insisting the driver turn around she found her intuition to be correct. There on her kitchen table were her bound scripts and itineraries Steph had posted out from the road. Sweeping the documents into her purse she set out on her second attempt at leaving for the airport.

Once she arrived, the sight of the bright yellow delayed announcement had greeted her next to her scheduled flight time. She wasn't going to be touching down in Ohio anytime soon. After a pitiful attempt at calming her nerves and twenty minutes of wandering the airport for a schedule, she relayed the delayed message to Steph. In order to entertain herself in her delayed state she'd spent $20 on magazines and $5 on coffee to hopefully calm her frayed nerves.

Without any further problems, Ella breathed a sigh of relief when they finally allowed passengers onto the plane. After finding her seat she was looking forward to a couple of hours of indulging in fraudulent celebrity gossip. But what greeted her wasn't as pleasant as the ideal she'd played out in her head. There sat in the seat next to her own was a very grizzly toddler. His mother say next to him paying no attention whatsoever to her child's behavior. At that moment the child seemed to be taking great delight in kicking the chair in front of him.

The flight was not without it's tantrums and tears. Several of her magazines had been turned into coloring books, and turned into confetti at her feet. Having a multitude of nieces and nephews Ella had a lot of patience. But it was pushed past it's limit when she took her eyes off of the child for more than two seconds. Red soda was thrown in the air landing over her once pristine white shirt. Ella did her best to bite her tongue when the child's mother gave her a once over and made no move to apologize. Thankfully the flight attendant had witnessed the scene and jumped in before Ella could launch a verbal attack on the woman. After giving up on the brazen red stain Ella had returned to her seat, counting the minutes until the plane touched down and she would climb into the chauffeured car that would be waiting for her.

If leaving her schedule behind, her flight being delayed and the red stain on her shirt wasn't enough of a sign for Ella to have turned around and climbed back into bed. The news that there were no reservations or cars booked under the name Ella Lewis nor the WWE.

"I can't believe this!" She cried as the porter informed her for the third and final time that there were no cars booked or available to take.

Exasperated Ella had paid out her own money for a taxi to drive to the arena. Fortunately for Ella it was a short distance away. She prayed for the sake of her own sanity that this would be the last of her problems. She hadn't even set foot backstage yet and already she felt close to tears. But one blessing out of the chain of events had been the fact she'd had no time to worry about her impending debut at Raw. The worries had been plaguing her for the past two weeks, no matter how many times both herself and Steph tried to calm her fears.

She knew the reality of her situation. She'd only been chosen out of mere circumstances. If someone else had been at the offices at the same time they would have got the job. Ella would have then been quite content sat behind her desk making phone calls and filing papers. But thankfully the distractions of the day had been enough to distract her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(25/06/05) Raw Tapings – Cleveland, Ohio**_

Ella took a second deep breath as she climbed out of the taxi, handing the driver his money she thanked him for taking her suitcase from the trunk. Pulling the handle from her suitcase she pulled it towards the back entrance of the arena. Pausing only momentarily to pull out the security pass from her purse, which she'd almost left behind that morning along with her stack of documents from the kitchen table.

"Now or never Ella." She whispered to as she drew herself up to stand up straight, an attempt to look more confident than what she was actually feeling.

There was already a small group of fans waiting aside the already guarded back gate. Gathered in hope of stealing a glimpse of their favorite WWE superstars before the show.

"Hi," Ella gave one of the burly security guards a quick wave. "I'm Ella Lewis." She flashed her security pass. He eyed the laminated backstage pass that was imprinted with her name. Before checking it against the list he held in his hands. Ella was sure she'd caught him smirking at the bright red splash against her chest. Despite her best efforts it was still visible.

"You're on the list, you can go on in." He finally announced after what felt like an eternity. "We can take your suitcase for you if you'd like?"

"Are you sure?" She asked.

He gave her a warming smile; "It'll be in your office if you need it. We'll make sure it gets there alright."

"I have an office?" Ella squealed, her attempt at a professional stupor simply evaporated.

The guard smiled again as he led her inside. He'd obviously been informed that she was the 'new girl'. "Yes Miss. Lewis, your office."

Ella clapped her hands in glee as she followed him through the maze of corridors. She quickly realized she had no idea where she was going or what she was supposed to be doing. Looking at her watch it informed her it was only just about nearing six. She still had plenty of time until Raw would get underway. She had to admit she was feeling pretty excited.

She took the opportunity to wander through the backstage area in attempt to get acquainted with the format backstage. So fat she'd past the women's locker room twice and had seen catering set up. Turning yet another corner she was delighted to find the one person she'd been looking for, Stephanie McMahon. But before she could open her mouth or take one step forward Ella found herself flat on the floor. She tried desperately to make out the face of the person leant over her. She didn't recognize the voice and the stars clouding her version were not helping.

Once the haze started to clear she made an attempt at pulling herself together. It was then she realized the front of her shirt, for the second time that day was soaking wet.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Ella blinked repeatedly trying to focus on the man in front of her. Getting no response he turned back to Steph. "I think I broke her, are you ok?" He asked again. "Steph, what's her name?"

Before Steph could answer Ella did it for her.

"Ella." She answered, feeling her forehead for any bumps. It was throbbing. "Oww." She groaned, "Steph, please tell me the insurance papers went through on the fourth attempt."

Steph laughed as she knelt down next to John to help her to sit up. "You took quite a knock there honey. You feeling ok?"

"A little shaken, but other than that I'm good." She picked at the front of her shirt. "What's this down the front of me?"

"Umm, that would be my fault." Ella looked round to the man she could only assume had been the cause of her hitting the floor. "It's coffee. I'm really sorry." He took her arm, and with Steph's brought her to her feet.

"Maybe I should do the polite thing and introduce the pair of you. Ella you'll recognize him one you gain consciousness again. This is John Cena, Raws newest trade."

Upon another look Ella recognized him instantly. She rubbed at her forehead as they shook hands, "This how you meet all the girls?"

John blushed as Ella smiled; it hadn't been the reception he was expecting. "Only on the rare occasions. You know how it's like." He shrugged.

"Maybe you'll have to explain that to me some time, might learn something." Ella laughed despite the headache that was forming.

Steph watched the exchange before stepping in, "Alright then!" She laughed, "On with the introductions. John this is Ella Lewis our new creative producer."

"Let me formally say hello then Miss. Lewis." Again he shook her hand, "I'm really sorry about your shirt. Though I don't remember coffee being red."

Ella inspected the interesting mix of brown and red across her chest and cringed. What she really wanted to do was scream, what had once been a designer shirt, now resembled nothing more than a dishcloth. It was one of her best shirts, the reason for her wearing it for her first day. Instead she did the one thing she could do, especially after the day she'd experienced so far, laugh.

"Let's just say this isn't the first time this has happened today." Steph raised a curious eyebrow. Ella not being bothered to explain the tirade of events shot her a look that said she'd explain all later. "I think I'm going to try and find my office and change my shirt. They said my suitcase should be there by now."

"It's not there." Steph announced regretfully.

"What?"

"I came in not long after you. I had them take it over to the hotel. I'm really sorry Ella, I'm sure we can sort something out for you."

"No, no." John announced, stepping between the two women. "I'm responsible for half of this mess, so I should be the one responsible for fixing it. I can't have our new creative producer walking around like this. Leave it to me, you carry on and I'll find you!" With that John took off down the corridor leaving Ella quite worried as to what he'd return with.

"Well this wasn't how I planned to make my grand entrance." Ella admitted after both women stood in silence, having watched John disappear.

"Well sweetie you look like you've made a big impact. Come on; let's go find you some painkillers and a cup of coffee. You should be down in the ring with the bump you just took. You'll be giving these guys a run for their money soon!"

Steph made sure Ella's arm was linked firmly with her own, as she guided her to Ella's office. She wanted to make sure she was really ok, the last thing she needed was to have her new creative producer pass out because one of the superstars had bulldozed her over.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John easily found them twenty minutes later. They were sat in Ella's office for the night, surrounded by the night's scripts and revisions. Steph was prepping her for the night's tasks ahead of her. Both women looked up from the scripts in their hands when John made his dramatic entrance.

"Well Miss. Ella, I Mr. Cena have managed to find a replacement shirt. Though it did take me a while, I found one!" Ella noted his change in persona, only minutes ago he had been quiet and serious. Now he was definitely more confident. "Ta da!" From behind his back he pulled a grey 'Chain Gain Solider' t-shirt.

Ella choked out a laugh, "Wow."

"Don't go thinking I got it cheap because it's my merchandise." He winked as he handed the cotton shirt to Ella. "I had to pay top dollar."

"I'm speechless." Ella rendered.

"What? You don't like it?" He feigned hurt as she held the shirt against his chest. "I think it'll be a perfect fit! I did stop by wardrobe, but the only women's clothes they had were boob tubes and bras. Didn't think they'd go down that well, though maybe with some of the male crew."

Ella stepped around her desk and took the shirt from John, "Thank you John." She held the t-shirt now against her own chest. "What do you think Steph?"

Steph beamed at her once intern. At that moment she was extremely proud. Though her time as her assistant of sorts hadn't been anything more than help with script revisions. Steph had been worried Ella would take the whole experience a little too hard. As much as Ella liked to deny it and attempt to hide it, Steph knew she struggled settling in with the creative team. They hadn't taken too kindly to someone who'd gone from the simple position of assistant, to production coordinator to a prominent member of the creative team in such as small period of time.

She'd seen the potential in Ella straight away, and couldn't understand how someone with a CV like hers would want to be an intern. But as Ella explained on her interview, her age had held her back from previous opportunities. Being only twenty-four when she got the job, Ella found herself in a new climate where companies wanted experience over talent and qualifications. Something Steph had been equally guilty of in the past. It was easier to high someone who knew what they were doing than someone going in blind.

But once she'd seen Ella's portfolio of work and her promo ideas she'd set about putting her plan into action. Which was why she'd kept Ella in Stamford, pushing her in with creative as soon as her internship was completed. To a job that really didn't exist, except for the simple reason of preparing her for the day she would go out on the road. Giving her the paperwork behind the tasks she'd complete on the road, it would give her a better understanding for the work and preparation that went into even the smallest idea.

Ella's impromptu appearance on the road happened sooner than Steph had expected. Andy who ran Smackdown's daily events was looking to scale down his workload. Steph was hoping to slot Ella in the gap he would leave covering their shows, while Nick continued working Raw. The plan had been to get Ella out on the road in the next couple of months to shadow Nick to get a feel for how things worked and for life out on the road. But back then when these ideas had been formulating in Steph's head there was no need to worry about dramatic cut backs and Nick's sudden behavior. It all had prompted Steph to push Ella into a role she knew she wasn't prepared for. All Steph could do was cross her fingers and hope Ella could handle it.

"So, you going to change?" Steph asked, not being able to stop herself from laughing at the grin on John's face as Ella nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll be back in a minute." Ella announced as she slipped out the door.

Once out of the room she was thankful the women's bathroom was not far from her office. Had it not been she was sure she would have got lost. Removing her shirt she looked at it sadly, crumpled in her hands. She remembered how painful it had been to fork over the money for it, especially when it was only a white shirt. But the v-neck, tailored capped sleeves, and the way it hugged her curves had meant she couldn't leave it on the hanger.

Knowing it was past all attempts of being saved, Ella took the brave decision. Not being able to witness herself throwing such an expensive shirt away, she turned her head and covered her eyes as she dropped it into the trashcan. Composing herself from mourning of her lost shirt Ella eventually slipped John's shirt over her head. Ella laughed as the large grey t-shirt swamped her. It was well over two sizes too big. Shaking her head she did the one thing she could think of. Reaching behind her back she gathered the loose material together and tie a knot at the back in an attempt to make it look like it should fit.

This was not how she remembered seeing herself earlier that morning, stood in front of the mirror in the hallway of her townhouse. Catching sight of her reflection in the mirror she decided to get her hair out of her face. She quickly tied her shoulder length dark brown hair into a messy bun, allowing her side fringe to hang over her eyes. She'd given up all hope of looking presentable.

She'd left the house looking ready for business in her black suit, which she'd spent hours agonizing over. It was a cropped black, three quarter length jacket with tailored cropped trousers. Thinking of her white shirt again she looked to the bin, the sight pained her. Set off with a pair of pointed toed black heels, Ella had believed nothing could have gone wrong as she stood in the hallway of her home waiting for the taxi. How wrong she could've been, she looked far from the professional woman who'd left her house that morning.

"So what do you think?" Ella asked tentatively, as she stepped back through the door. What she failed to mention was that she'd been pacing outside the door for the past five minutes. The nerves that had evaded her all day were finally rearing their ugly head.

"You know what Steph?" John remarked as he gave Ella a once over glance, finishing with a wink that caused her to blush. "I think she's going to fit in just about right around here."

Steph reciprocated John's smile, "I think you're right John."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The saying 'being thrown in at the deep end' was lost on Ella. To say it was a slight understatement was foolish. She was in the deep end, and then some. Since the moment she'd stepped foot out of her office for the start of the night she hadn't stopped. Steph assured her she would be with her at all times while Ella took over the running of the promos.

"I'll be with you every step of the way. Just do what you think is right and go from there. You can't do anything wrong. Chill, deep breath, it'll all be fine. I promise." Steph assured her once more with a pat on the shoulder.

Ella, taking Steph's advice took a deep breath hoping it would do some good. This was a live production, if anything went wrong it would fall onto her. This was definitely a lot more than she could have ever imagined. She rubbed at her forehead; her third headache of the day was already forming.

"Ok, that's a wrap." Ella shouted as the cameramen started to dismantle their equipment, getting ready to more onto the next location. "Get this tape out and down to the directors as soon as possible please."

Ella had her head burrowed in the script for the next promo she was to watch over. Making her way down the hallway she followed the feet of the cameraman in front of her. She nearly screamed when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"You should be more careful about where you're walking."

"What, so you don't run into me again?" Ella grinned up at the sheepish face of John Cena; she quickly looked down at his hands. "Good, you're not carrying any hot liquids."

"I'm not going to live that down am I?"

"Well you did make quite an impact."

He held his hands up in surrender, "Well I must say you're looking very good in that t-shirt." Ella had forgotten she was wearing his merchandised t-shirt. "I hear you're doing a good job, how's it going?"

Ella laughed, "So far so good. Two down and only three more to go." She looked down at the script she'd been reading over. "And it looks like you're next."

"The one and only John Cena at your service."

Before Ella could reply, Eric Bischoff who was hell bent on making his presence known, stopped her.

"Right, let's get this done! I've got other things to do."

Ella was intimidated, but she wasn't about to show it. So far everyone she'd come across had warmed to her and been extremely helpful. A sharp contrast to the team back in Stamford. Though Ella had the nagging feeling it had something to do with the fact Steph had been lurking in the shadows on all of her promos.

Eric brushed past her, knocking her hard into John's chest.

"Excuse you!" Ella brushed down the front of her shirt. She glared at Eric for he hadn't even acknowledged her.

John held onto her shoulders forcing her to focus on him, "You alright?" He asked her, Ella nodded her head in response. "Don't worry, he's not all bad." He saw the scowl flash across her face. "Well, not most of the time anyway."

Ella took another deep breath; the trick that she'd learnt earlier now wasn't working. She attempted to count to ten but got lost half way, giving up in a fit of frustration.

What on paper had meant to be a quick promo, involving Eric being bitter over Eugene winning Kurt Angles invitational. Turned out to be a stressful and eventful shoot taking longer than originally intended. It started when the cameraman discovered he had the wrong film and needed to trek over to the other side of the arena for the change of film.

"Everyone got their new scripts?" The lineman called out. John nodded as he handed his script to Ella while Eric turned to glare at the lineman.

"What new scripts?" He asked pointedly, "Who advised these revisions?"

Ella cleared her throat before she spoke up from behind the papers she held in her hand, "I made them."

"Who might you be?" Eric turned his pointed look at Ella, making her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm Ella Lewis, creative producer." She tried to put on her best confident stance, she was sure the cracks were showing.

"There was no need."

"Excuse me?"

"What don't you understand? There was no need for any changes whatsoever."

"It wasn't working. I have the authority to do so, so I changed them." Ella refused to look at him, he may have played an egotistical power driven character on TV, and a big name in wrestling. But she wasn't about to let him push her around either. Yet if she were to look up at him she was sure her strong resolve would break instantly.

"This is ridiculous! Anything else you would like to change tonight? Some of the matches perhaps? Or shall I tell everyone to be on guard for a whole shift of schedule? It'll be the whole goddamn show next!"

Ella had plenty of patience; she was the youngest of four and a multitude of nieces and nephews to contend with. But it was becoming extremely thin at that moment, "It's not my fault you didn't read your script revisions."

"Young lady, I did _not_ receive _any_ revisions."

"They were sent to your office over an hour ago."

"Well I don't see any revisions in my hands, do you?" He gave her a snide once over, "For a producer you could have chosen a more," he paused for another look. "Appropriate attire." He thrust his copy of the previous script in Ella' face. Her laid back persona was well and truly taking a beating.

Taking such a deep breath leaving her dizzy, Ella bit her lip as she debated throwing her clipboard at his head. But with Steph about wandering in and out of her sets it didn't seem like a wise decision. Ella clenched her teeth choosing silence over opening her mouth; anything that came out now would surely land her in hot water.

"Never mind," Eric said giving up on a response from Ella. "Someone around here will have the common sense to do their job properly. They might even do as they're told, unlike the idiots here who think they know what they're doing!" Eric looked pointedly at her again before taking a step closer, too close for Ella's liking. "We'll do the script I have here in my hands and that's final! Hopefully if you have any common sense in you, you'll make sure next time everything is done properly. That is if there is a next time."

John had witnessed Eric lose it with new people backstage before. But none of those outbursts compared to the one he was witnessing now. It was all over something as trivial as a simple script revision. He was ready to put himself between the two and made a step forward to interrupt the silent exchange, but a movement at the back of the room caught his eye. Looking up he saw Steph; she'd come in halfway through Eric's tirade. She was keeping a watchful eye over events, she signaled for John to back up. He nodded and against what his head was telling him to do he stepped back.

Steph wanted to see how Ella would cope under this outburst. It wasn't unknown for some of the superstars and crew to throw their weight around. Those working backstage had to keep a strong backbone. She knew Ella was guilty of being laid back. Steph could only wonder how far back it went until she would be pushed to her limit.

The way she was grinding her teeth, Ella was positive there would be nothing left of them once she was done filming this promo. She was happy when Eric let go of his glare and turned his back on her.

"If Nick was here then at least things would be running a lot smoother. He knew how to do the job! Unlike the crap they seemed to have pulled in to replace him."

It was then Ella's patience snapped. She'd had enough.

"Right!" She slammed her clipboard down on the table beside her, causing the whole room to jump in shock. "I don't know what gives you the divine right to talk to me like this! It is not my damn fault you don't check you desk for any script revisions."

Eric opened his mouth to argue but Ella cut him off.

"Don't say you didn't get it because I put that damned thing on your desk myself. It is your responsibility to check these things! I don't give a shit about what you think about me! What I do know is that Nick is gone! He was doing his job and work no justice! So I expect someone like you to give me a little respect walking into a situation like this!"

Ella ran a hand through her hair, "I may not know what I'm doing but you could at least give me some goddamn patience here! So now if you're done throwing your toys out of the pram and your temper tantrum is over, we can carry on. Mind you though, your tantrum is in strong competition with the one I witnessed this morning. Though he was five, exactly how old are you?"

Ella expected him to hurl more abuse or storm out. But what he did next threw Ella and the rest of the room off guard. He smiled.

"You know what? I like you kid, you've got balls. Which is a lot more than could be said about Nick. It's something I'm sure he never actually possessed." Eric extended his hand to Ella. She didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or not. "Eric Bischoff." Ella accepted his handshake, unsure as to what had actually just happened. "Welcome to on the road with the WWE."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thankfully the rest of the filming went without concern. There were a few bumps during a scene with Kane and Lita. A fit of giggles on Amy's part had seen the rest of the crew in tears of laughter. Filming had been delayed for a good twenty minutes before anyone could continue. But now filming was over and all tapes had been sent to the directors for that nights show. For Ella's first few weeks her promos were going to be filmed before Raw started to allow her time to get used to the job. Steph was sure throwing her live promos every Monday night would send Ella into a panic.

Ella felt like she could finally breath. The night was far from over – she still had to make sure things went smoothly backstage with promo queues and any stray threads that needed tying. She was quite intrigued to see how John's performance would pan out. His CD had been floating around the offices for quite some time but she'd yet to hear any of it.

Steph finally caught up with her later that night sat up on several stacked crates. Her head rested against the pillar next to her, her eyes closed. Steph could see she was fighting the tiredness from the day that'd been. Going against the urge to jump from behind scaring her, she went with the option that would cause the least noise. She placed a hand on Ella's shoulder.

Ella stirred from her daze, "What, huh. Oh hi Steph." She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"How's it going El?" Steph jumped up on the crates with her. "I must say, from what I've seen this evening Ella you're doing far better than what I imagined. You've taken to this so well!"

Ella blushed bashfully, she wasn't used to compliments.

"Thank you. I thought I'd fall apart at the seams at times. I'm sure you've heard." Ella said referring to her altercation with Eric.

Steph nodded, "I heard. I was impressed with how you handled him. He's not usually that shitty."

"That's what John said."

"He likes to feel people out, sadly that's how he feels it best to get the desired result. I thought you'd nail him." Steph looked down at her watch, "Wow, today has just flown by."

"It has." Ella laughed sneaking a look at Steph's watch. Her day had been more than eventful, what she wanted more than anything was to go to her hotel and sleep.

As if reading her mind Steph instructed her to head off, "You can head to the hotel if you'd like?"

Despite wanting to go Ella declined, "No I'll stick around, in case there's something that needs doing."

"I think you should head off Ella. You've had a long day, I can cover things here."

Ella let out a yawn, "Are you sure? I don't mind."

"I know, and I'm thankful. But I really think you need your sleep." Steph ushered Ella to her office. "Now let's get your stuff together. I'll make sure there's a cab waiting for you outside."

Ella watched her walk off before she entered her office to collect her personal belongings and files. She was looking forward to having a long overdue lie in the next morning, knowing she wouldn't be needed until later the next afternoon. She was in need of a long hot shower, even though she'd lost the shirt she still smelt like coffee and cherryade.

As she stepped out of her office she checked her satchel again to make sure she had everything with her. She didn't want a repeat of the morning's events, by leaving something important behind. Searching for her cell phone she started on her way out of the arena.

That was until she hit something very solid and ended up hitting concrete for the second time that day.

Ella groaned as she rubbed her forehead, it was becoming to be a familiar sensation.

"Oh God, is this how all you guys greet people?"

"Huh?" Came the confused voice from above her.

Ella looked up at the person who she'd run into. She laughed as she took his hand as he helped her to her feet. "It's a long story."

"I'm really sorry." He apologized, "I wasn't looking where I was going. Can I help you out? I assume that's where you were heading wasn't it?"

Ella nodded as she brushed down the front of her trousers, taking her fallen bag and folders from the man in front of her. "Thank you, I'll be alright. I've been through worse today, trust me."

He smiled, most women he knew, if not all would be throwing some kind of a fit about now. "I see you're a Cena fan then?" He noted looking down at the shirt she had on.

She too looked down at the shirt before back at him, "Hmm, should I be looking for any other wrestlers merchandise to wear then?" She had already noticed he was dressed in his wrestling gear, thankful he had on a t-shirt. Their conversation would be playing out a lot differently had his chest been bare.

The laugh that came from his throat enticed Ella, "Not sure, but for the record that Cena." His voice turned to a whisper as he leant down to whisper into her ear, "He's a little lame. You ought to aim higher, I'm better."

Ella grinned, "Are all you guys back here this competitive and egotistical?"

He shrugged with a smirk on his face; he liked this woman's approach. "I you want me to be honest, yes."

"I'll have to keep it in mind." She winked turning to leave.

"I didn't catch your name." He stated, calling her back.

"I didn't say it." She said stepping back up to him, "It's Ella, Ella Lewis."

They shook hands; Ella couldn't get over how small her hands looked in comparison to his.

"I'm Dave Batista."

"I know." She said with a smile, which must have been catching because one soon spread across his face. "It was a pleasure meeting you Dave, hopefully next time won't hurt as much."

Ella gave him a wave as she turned hitching her bag onto her shoulder, moving in the direction of the back entrance she'd come through earlier that afternoon leaving him to watch her as she disappeared out of sight. It was definitely an interesting end to an already eventful day. If one thing she'd learnt from her first day on the road with the WWE, was to take every precaution not to end up on the floor when meeting new people. Either that or make sure wherever it was she landed was somewhere soft. With a content sigh she sunk into the backseat of the awaiting cab, looking very much forward to what the following weeks would bring her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meant to Be: Chapter Three**  
_…. I'm never going to be ready._

_**(01/08/05) Raw – Uncasville, Connecticut**_

"Yes." Ella replied as she tried to balance her cell phone on her shoulder. She was trying to read and sign the press releases in her hand at the same time.

"You're open to it then?" Steph asked from the other end of the phone.

"Hmm."

"Really?"

"Totally."

Ella's perky but somewhat distant response caused Steph to back step. "Ella, are you even listening to me?"

"Yeaahhh." Ella drawled, dropping the papers in her hands. For the first time during their conversation Ella actually focused on what it was Steph was trying to talk to her about.

"Ella! You've not been listening to a word I've said."

"I'm sorry Steph. I'm trying to review releases and scripts at the same time. Sorry, trying to get two things done at once."

"Don't worry, we'll talk about it this evening. I'm driving in with my father, so we can catch up later and go over the details."

"Ok Steph, see you later."

Slightly perplexed Ella pushed the end call button. She slowly gathered her papers together as she tried to remember what had actually been said. She certainly didn't remember agreeing to anything. Slapping her hand against her forehead she cursed herself for being so forthcoming. Again she was in the position of agreeing to something without realizing it.

"Shit, shit, shit!" She cursed as the realization sunk in.

"Is this a bad time?"

Ella spun around, the camera assistant was stood in her now open doorway, "No, no. Not at all, what can I do for you?"

"We're ready to film the next promo now."

Ella scooped her papers together and followed the assistant down the corridor to the next set. In the midst of the Diva search Ella found herself surrounded by hopeful half naked contestants. All set on becoming the next million-dollar Diva. Ella took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Half, if not all her promos that night were going to be broadcast live. But all Ella could see running through her mind were a dozen scenarios where she would trip and fall into shot. What made it worse and didn't soothe her frayed nerves was that it was her first night running things alone. That along with the added bonus of Vince McMahon's watchful presence.

Stepping into the locker room that was doubling up as a set, Ella was greeted by five half naked Diva Search contestants.

"Ok then." Ella clapped her hands together, "Lets get this moving." She ushered the women in front of the camera.

After arranging everyone into their correct spaces she stepped behind the camera to watch the promo in action. Leaning over to the female assistant crouched down beside her she whispered so not to be heard, "What the hell does Summer have on? Are they doing bondage this week?"

Even though she whispered both Ella and the assistant found it hard to hide their giggles – which had earnt them several glares from quite a few of the contestants. Ella couldn't wait to call wrap on the promo. One too many Diva Search contestants for her liking. The whispers had been too much.

They'd started after one of them had been lurking around while she filmed that night's promo for Chris Jericho. John had been hanging around in attempt to find something to distract him from his boredom. So he'd spent the time trying to wind Ella up, only for her to swat him away. Then at the end of the shoot he'd run up behind her, threw her over his shoulder and ran off towards catering with her screaming for him to put her down. From there onwards she'd taken all precautions to avoid him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss. Lewis!" Ella jumped at the sound of her voice. She was surprised to see the beaming smile of Vince McMahon behind her. "Good to see you settling in."

"Pleasure to see you again Mr. McMahon, you ready for your promo?"

"Ready as ever, and it's Vince Ella."

Ella smiled, "Ok Vince."

"How are the promos going? Are you finding them ok? Everyone's co-operating I hope?"

"It's," Ella paused for a brief moment. She didn't want to come across over confident, nor a complete nervous wreck. "I'm doing ok. I'm learning how I go."

"There's the spirit Ella! Now lets get cracking!"

"Yes sir!" Ella saluted him as she swiftly followed him down the corridor to the parking lot, where a parked limo was waiting for them. Steph was also waiting for the pair to arrive.

"Well hello Miss. Lewis." Despite her formal greeting, Steph swept Ella into a prompt hug, breaking all formalities. "How's it going? I've heard nothing but god things about you!"

"I'm sure they're lying."

"Oh shush, anyway what's this I hear about Cena carrying you off through catering?"

Ella blushed as she walked behind the camera crew with Steph in two. "I'm not entirely sure on that one. Seems he was intent on winding me up. I'm just thankful no one else is like that round here. I'd never get any work done!"

"Well I can assure you I won't be carrying you off down to catering." Steph assured her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella grinned as she basked in the silence backstage. She'd completed her promos without even the slightest hitch. Business was taking care of it's self down in the ring as John and Chris' match was underway. She was planning a long hot bubble bath followed by collapsing in bed. She also had the delight in knowing she had the following day off to spend it doing whatever she wanted.

She was making her way back to her office when one of the monitors lined up against the wall caught her eye. She watched the tail end of the match with the finisher Chris supplied by hitting John across the head with one of the cameras. She winced when she heard the crack of his skull connecting with the camera equipment followed by the blood starting to drip down his face.

As soon as the match was over and she could get away she ran to the other side of the building to the medic room.

Leaning in the doorway she watched the doctor on duty tend his cut.

"Ouch! You took a hard one there solider."

John managed to lift his head and give Ella a small smile, "What are you doing in the doorway? It's only blood."

She shook her head as she pushed herself off of the doorframe to walk into the room.

"It's not the blood that's bothering me. It's the fact you can't focus on anything in front of you."

"You get used it after a while."

Ella laughed as she perched herself on the table next to him and nudged his shoulder.

"So you're telling me it doesn't hurt? He shook his head, "So many stitches?" She asked.

"Painkillers. Six of them, or is that the number of painkillers I have to take. Oh I don't know."

"John, are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Is it always like this around here?" She watched people swarm in and out of the medic room without so much as a glance in John's direction. No one seemed quite concerned as to whether John was ok or not. This certainly didn't sit well with her.

"Nah, just on the weeks I like to run hell on the place."

"Well I'm looking forward to many more action packed weeks. Though I have a feeling it's going to get a lot busier once Steph's back in Stamford."

"Nah, I've seen you around here. I think you'll be great, don't sweat it Ella. Have some confidence."

Ella managed to crack a smile. If she were to tell the truth she would admit that she wasn't looking forward to the upcoming weeks. She would be assisting creative backstage, not only would she be overseeing promos but also making sure scripts were working and that people were in the right place at the right time.

"Ella." She shook herself from her thoughts to see Steph standing in the doorway. "Can I steal her for a moment John?"

"She's all yours Steph." John winked at Ella as she slid off of the table, "Thanks for keeping me company Ella. Makes a change to have someone here who's not swabbing blood and injecting anesthetics."

"Any time."

Ella waved as she followed Steph out down the corridor. The pair came to a stop beside several packing crates away from the crew cleaning up the backstage area.

"I wanted to talk to you about what we were talking about this morning." Ella's face was blank; Steph crossed her arms across her chest. "You've forgotten haven't you?"

"Err, no. I remember we were on the phone and that I had a pile of scripts to sort."

Steph laughed, "I've got a proposition for you my dear."

"Oh, this sounds ominous."

"I'll get straight to the point. We're in need of a creative producer and supervisor for Smackdown."

"What?! Steph!"

"Wait a minute, it'd only be a temporary solution. Just until we get something started. We'd make sure you had plenty of help and if things got too tough, it would only mean a phone call and I'd be there."

Ella was stunned, "Steph, I've not even been here two weeks!"

"You've adapted Ella! You're getting on so well with people! You're getting on with the guys in the back; the girls have warmed up to you. Nick was constantly hitting on them."

"Well it's safe to say I won't be."

Steph smirked, "They find it refreshing to see a face who cares. Plus you've got backbone! You're doing great Ella! If it doesn't work out we'll stop and we go back to how things were. Just, please think about it."

Ella bit at the tip of her thumb as she eyed Steph; it wasn't what she was expecting.

She sighed, "I'm going to have to sleep on it Steph."

"It's ok, just remember Ella you're not alone."

"I'll speak to you later."

"Good night Ella."

"Good night Steph."

With their conversation over Ella walked slowly back to her office, and took her time walking out of the arena. It was going to be another sleepless night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(11/08/05) Smackdown – Columbus, Ohio**_

When Ella rolled out of bed the next morning she was still nowhere near a final decision. Even as she dragged herself to the shower and ordered room service she still was in two minds. This wasn't taking on someone else's paperwork, something she'd been prone to in the past. But this was a matter of taking on another person's job as well as her own.

So when Steph had called later that morning with an apology. Citing that she'd been extremely unfair for putting so much pressure on her without warning and to expect an answer so soon too. She'd then proposed to Ella an all expenses paid flight to Smackdown's tapings. Just so that she could see how things worked on the opposite show and that she'd give Ella ample time to think it through then. They'd organised a temporary solution for that nights taping until Ella came to a decision.

So Ella had felt obliged to accept the offer. She cringed; her luxurious day off had evaporated in the space of a twenty-minute conversation. She was to spend the rest of her day traveling to the venue, hardly relaxing.

Finding herself stood backstage she was uncertain on how to approach the experience. It was the first time she'd been to a Smackdown show and was excited by the fact she really wasn't there in a working capacity, something she'd yet to experience. She barely had time to see any of the matches while overseeing Raw; she was constantly kept busy and just about caught the tail end of some matches. She was enjoying watching everyone else run back and forth around her; just thankful it wasn't her for once.

To say shocked was how she felt when Steph proposed the idea to her would be an understatement. She'd mentioned that there would be a pay increase, which Ella knew in all honesty wouldn't a real concerning factor in her final decision. It was the added stress that she would encompass along with the job. No matter how many people Steph said she had waiting in the wings Ella knew it wouldn't put her mind at ease.

She was still struggling with trying to find a point where she could turn herself off from her work. She was still taking work home with her daily. From script revisions to running over the days events in her mind asking herself if it could have been better and what she should have done to improve it. It was one habit she didn't see dying any time soon.

There was certainly a vast change in atmosphere on Smackdown. Raw was broadcast live and bred the type of atmosphere that was electric. Every one would be on edge knowing that everything they did had a huge effect on the show and they had one chance to do it right. Smackdown was more relaxed, though there was the same rush as at Raw people there weren't falling over themselves to finish backstage promos. They knew they had the luxury of re-recording segments during the week before it was broadcast.

It didn't sit well with Ella; she thought it should be approached like it was a live broadcast. There certainly was a live audience, so why not treat it like one?

Smoothing down the front of her jeans she was glad she didn't have to conform to the strict dress code that night. They'd told her to enjoy herself and watch the show from ringside, but Ella had declined. If she were to work the show she wanted to see how things were run backstage. She'd been hoping she'd catch one or two promos being filmed.

She eyed the schedule that had been thrust into her hands earlier that night. She saw MNM making their way down to the ring, waiting until she heard their entrance music start she went in search of catering. Delighted to have found the coffee machine she tucked her script under her arm and held on tightly to the steaming cup of coffee where she returned to her previous spot. Knowing she had the luxury to stop and watch the match between MNM and Booker T, she turned to one of the monitors. Taking an uneasy sip of her coffee, testing it to see if it'd cooled down enough, she winched when it burnt her tongue.

Placing the lid back on she almost dropped the cup when she heard someone from behind clear their throat.

"Ella isn't it?"

She didn't need to turn around to even know who it was.

"Do you make it a habit to creep up on people around here?" He shrugged his shoulders as Ella turned around. "I thought not."

There was Dave Batista standing tall, designer suit on and the World Heavyweight belt hung casually over his shoulder. It was obvious to Ella that this man already knew how attractive he was.

"Well, I did ok this time."

"Sorry?" She asked confused.

He gestured to the floor, "Well you're not on the floor for starters."

Ella laughed as she nodded her head in agreement, "True."

"So I heard you might be joining us over here on the blue team."

Ella was surprised to see that he knew her reason for being backstage. She wondered how he had found out, for this she eyed him suspiciously.

"Things have a way of getting around here."

"I have my contacts." He shrugged.

Ella was intrigued, she didn't know who could have said anything. She certainly hadn't, as far as she knew it was only between herself and Steph. Though knowing Dave was friends with Paul, it was easy to see how word may have spread.

"Oh really?"

"You see, its one of those perks of being a superstar." He winked, to which she rolled her eyes.

"This is one of those ego things we were talking about isn't it?"

"Maybe." He grinned.

"Are all you guys like this? I need to know what to expect around here."

"It grows on you."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Stick around and maybe you'll find out."

Before she could open her mouth to reply they were interrupted by one of the production assistants who'd walked over to inform Dave he was next.

"Dave, you're up next. We need you at the ramp."

"Looks like you're needed." Ella said as she watched Dave move the belt from one shoulder to the other. She took another sip of her coffee, and surprisingly this time she wasn't worried about burning her tongue.

He took two steps before turning back to Ella, "So, will you be cheering me on?"

Ella couldn't help but let out a laugh, "It's that ego thing again isn't it?" He broke his cool exterior and laughed. Ella smirked, "Umm, I'm not too sure though. You see I've got a soft spot for Christian. He is Captain Charisma after all."

Dave shook his head as he took his sunglasses from his pocket and slid them on.

"I guess I'll catch you later Miss. Lewis." He smirked as he gave her a small wave before disappearing behind the curtained entrance.

Ella smiled as she watched him go. She was completely baffled, she'd only so much as said hello to the guy and he already knew more about her than she did him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella had quickly found the temporary solution Steph had set up to fill the position of creative producer. She'd brought in one of the creative teams chief writers, Sam. And from the conversation Ella had with him earlier over the promos she'd watched him oversee, he really didn't know what he was doing. He was already looking at re-recording several promos again that week; he'd run over time on all occasions. This had bemused Ella, even though she'd only worked two weeks at Raw things had been so much more organised. She'd run over time once and that had been swiftly put right on the same night.

She'd found herself at the end of the night looking over some of the production paperwork Chris had left with her. In doing so she'd missed pretty much the whole show. She kicked herself for allowing him to dump the work on her. Thinking further on the matter she couldn't even remember agreeing to do the paperwork. He'd handed the papers to her before running off, only conveniently to return when she'd completed it.

"I've got to stop doing this." She muttered as she signed off the last release. Thrusting the stack at Chris before he could ask anything else she grabbed her bag and headed in the direction of catering. She just hoped that they hadn't packed up the coffee machine. But before she could get three steps away her cell phone started to ring, she stopped and began the rummage through her purse for her phone.

"Ah ha!" She proudly pulled out her cell, brushing off the crumbs from lying at the bottom of her bag for so long. "Hello… I'm not too bad; I've been at one of the shows. That's why I didn't ring you sorry."

Deciding to skip catering Ella walked outside to the fresh air of the parking lot as she continued her conversation. Approaching her rental car she pressed the key fob to disarm the cars alarm. Opening the door she threw her bag inside and shut it leaning against the car as she continued her conversation. She watched many of the other workers and superstars leave from the backstage doors from where she'd just left.

"No problem, of course I'll be there." She promised her sister in law; it was her brother's birthday the following week and had promised her attendance. "I'll call you tomorrow Calleigh, we'll sort something out then… Nine thirty? I'll speak to you then… Night."

"Did you have fun this evening?"

Ella who'd just ended the call looked up to see Dave stop in front of her pulling his suitcase behind him. She gave him a smile as she placed her phone into the pocket of her jacket.

"I suppose it wasn't too painful." She shrugged.

"I should hope not." He laughed; the muffled sound of Ella's cell phone from her pocket interrupted them. "I'll leave you to it. Don't leave it too long to come visit us again. Hopefully we'll see you around here a lot more."

With a small wave Ella watched him walk away and climb into his own rental. It was a few minutes later when she realised her phone was still ringing. Quickly pulling the phone from the confines of her jacket before the call ended, she hit the accept call button.

"Hi Steph, sorry I couldn't find my phone. I was just about to ring you actually." Ella opened her car door and climbed in. "Yeah, about that meeting later this week, how about we move it up to tomorrow morning? I think I've had enough time to think things through. I just hope that I don't end up regretting it." She laughed.

Ella quickly finished up her conversation with Steph and pulled out of the arena. Tomorrow was going to be the start of busier weeks and a jam-packed schedule. She needed to get away before she changed her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Meant to Be: Chapter Four**  
_… One look and I was in over my head._

_**(15/08/05) Raw – Montreal, Quebec**_

Ella weaved in and out of the crowd of crewmembers huddled backstage. She had a cup of coffee in one hand, held above her head to avoid spillage and in the other a stack of papers. Which she was attempting to read while dodging various obstacles. She was trying to make her way to the medic room, her eyes never left the papers in her hand but she still managed to avoid an elbow to the face and quickly ducked into the room.

"Well hello Miss. Lewis, what do we owe this pleasure?"

"What did you do this week?" Ella asked as she flicked through her papers, handing John her coffee cup as she perched on the table next to him.

"Took a cheap chair shot the wrong way."

"What is it with chairs lately?" She asked quickly scribbling a signature on several of the pages.

"Huh?"

"Batista, then you."

"You've been hanging around Smackdown?"

"Hmm." Ella flicked over the papers again, "Sign here." She handed the papers to John.

"I'm not signing my life away or anything am I?" He took the pen from Ella's hand to sign his name at the bottom of the form.

"Ironically this is health and safety stuff." She took the forms from him and placed them back into her bag. "Thanking you."

"My pleasure."

She took her coffee back and took a sip, thankful to find it'd cooled considerably since she'd made it only minutes ago.

"Want to cover for me?" She asked staring up at the ceiling.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

Ella brushed it off, "Oh nothing," She slid off the table. "Just a million things to do before the end of the night." She fixed a smile on her face, "Nothing I can't handle."

Before she could leave the room John called her back, "You hanging around tonight?"

"What? For the dark match?"

"Hogan, Cena and Batista." He spread his arms out to signify the magnificence of the match, "Enough to win you over?"

"Hmm, it does sound promising. Who knows, I might stick around."

"I'll take that as a yes then."

She rolled her eyes, "I suppose you've won me over."

He grinned as he waved her off, "I expect to see you front and centre at ringside then Miss. Lewis"

She rolled her eyes again as she stepped out into the corridor. She had a primitive script edit in her hands for Summer Slam. The person she needed to discuss it was supposed to be backstage. The only trouble was no one knew where they were. She rounded the corner to the catering area and was nearly knocked over by a spinning Diva Search winner.

"Ohmigod, I'm so sorry." Ashley exclaimed as she helped Ella to steady herself.

"It's ok." Ella replied, "Congratulations."

"Thank you! It's Ella isn't it?"

Ella nodded, "One and the same."

"Am I supposed to see you about Summer Slam?"

"Yeah," Ella checked her watch. "You know what, we've got plenty of time to do that. I'll catch you in the week at one of the house shows. Go out and enjoy yourself tonight, there's plenty of time to go over the rundown."

"Thanks Ella."

Ella soon spied her target over Ashley's shoulder. Excusing herself she threw her coffee cup in the bin and made her way over through the rows of tables.

"Trish Stratus?"

The blonde looked up from the identical script Ella held in her hands.

"Ella Lewis?" She asked as Ella took a seat in front of her.

"Pleasure to meet you." Ella said as the two women shook hands. "I'm the new creative producer."

"I've heard some good things about you."

Ella laughed, "It's good to hear."

"So they tell me things have changed since I last spoke to Steph."

Ella nodded, "Just a bit, we were going to have you come back tonight. Throw off the Diva Search contest, but if things go to plan we're going to move you to Summer Slam this Sunday. I'm sorry nothings been set in stone and we're keeping you hanging."

"It's no problem, it's good to be back out on the road in the mix."

"We just want to make a big deal out of your return, you're the Women's Champion and we want you back with a bang."

"I like your thinking." Trish smiled as she closed her script.

"We also wanted to establish Ashley on her own for a while." Ella pulled out a script for that Sunday's Summer Slam. "This is the first draft, there's bound to be changes through the week. But I promise that's the basis of what's going to happen." Ella watched Trish flick through the new script, "I'll leave you to look over it, and if you've got any questions my number is on the front." She pointed out her scrawled contact details on the front.

"Any ideas or problems just give me a call."

Ella pushed out her chair and stood stretching her arms above her head. Trish stood also and shook Ella's hand again.

"It was great meeting you Ella, thanks for the help."

Ella smiled, "It's no problem, it was a pleasure meeting you too."

Ella sighed as she ran a hand through her hair as she made her way out of catering. She wasn't supposed to be running around after wrestlers to inform them of script changes, which was part of the writers and script supervisor's jobs. She was starting to wonder what it was she'd actually agreed to take on when she said yes to joining the road crew.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella slipped on her jacket as she put away the last of her paperwork. Stretching her arms out she yawned; it'd been a good night. She'd even managed to get everyone down to the ring without a fuss and complete her promos with time to spare. For only her third week she wasn't doing too bad. The promo she'd overseen that evening with Eric Bischoff had been slightly tense, she still wasn't sure on how to approach him. He didn't say much, which had pleased Ella a great deal.

But the highlight had been when she saw an idea she pitched in a creative meeting with the writers the previous week come to life. It was her idea to have Eric and Carlito convert to honorary Canadians alongside Jericho, and then have Eric brandish a Canadian flag as he escorted them down to the ring. The reaction from the crowd had been fantastic; the heat the trio received from the Canadian fans had kept people talking all night. It'd sealed the fans interest for Jericho's match against Cena that coming Sunday. Ella gave herself a congratulatory pat on the back; she was chuffed with the results.

Throwing her bag onto her shoulder she took one last look around her office to make sure she had everything she'd came with. Satisfied she hadn't left anything behind she turned to leave and walked straight into the man stood in her doorway.

"Ooof." Ella covered her nose with her hand in hope it'd stop the stinging pain, "Oww, John!" She slapped his shoulder, "What are you doing right outside my door?"

"Looking for you. Heard you were still about."

Ella couldn't help but laugh as she rubbed at her nose, "It better not be broken!" She said, knowing all too well it wasn't. Though this wasn't going to stop her from milking it.

"Let me have a look." He lifted her chin to look at her nose, "Well, I'm no doctor. But I think you've going to live, looks ok to me Miss. Lewis." He ran his thumb down the bridge of her nose that sent a shiver down her spine.

"One day, we'll be able to start a conversation without you causing me any pain or the need for a new shirt."

"Hey that wasn't all my fault." He argued playfully.

The pair started to walk in step towards the backstage doors, which lead to the main arena. There was still some time before the advertised dark match was due to start.

"Well, it's starting to become quite problematic."

"Promise I'll be more cautious." He noticed she was wearing her jacket and had her bag on her shoulder. "So are you sticking around for the match?" He asked hopeful.

"Yep, you convinced me that much. I'm going to go watch with some of the production crew."

"Well I hope I hear you cheering on the Doctor of Thuganomics!" She raised a weary eyebrow, "Can't have you cheering on the wrong team."

"Well–" She began before being interrupted, a third voice answered from behind.

"She knows there's only one true champ, the Animal of course."

Ella rolled her eyes as she turned around to face Dave, "You know this ego thing, _still_ isn't growing on me. She crossed her arms across her chest, a smirk playing on her lips that was replicated on Dave's face.

"I take it you two have met already?" John asked, a little disappointed Dave had interrupted the pair.

"Oh we had a run in a couple of weeks ago." She replied, with a smile still across her face. "He's been telling me a lot about you guys. Apparently the egos need to be fed constantly."

Dave shrugged as he hitched his belt onto his shoulder, "What can I say?"

"Well good luck gentlemen, I'm going out to watch the match. I'll see you later John."

He nodded curtly in response, "See you out in the ring big man." John said as he slapped Dave on the back before turning around and walking down towards the ramp.

"What's this? I don't get a goodbye?" Dave asked in mock disbelief.

"Well Mr. Batista." Ella opened the door to the arena, "I guess I'll just be seeing you tomorrow afternoon."

"So you're joining the blue team?"

"On a temporary basis, yes."

"So I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of one another then."

"I think so."

"I'll see you around."

"Maybe."

Before he could answer Ella stepped through the doors and made her way down to ringside, where several of her colleagues were waiting for her. It'd been a long while since Ella had last been to a live wrestling match and she hadn't been disappointed. She wasn't much of a fan, but she had to admit it was thrilling. Her excitement had been peeked by the fact Hulk Hogan was in attendance. The match ended with a pin on JBL by Batista, who'd run in soon after the start following JBL's entrance, turning it into a three-man tag.

Ella didn't miss the odd winks and nods in her direction as both John and Dave took turns to climb the turnbuckles in celebration. Ella had a pretty good feeling that the next couple of weeks were going to be very interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Meant to Be: Chapter Five**  
_… She's gone to the other side._

_**(16/08/05) Toronto, Ontario **_

It was just after twelve and Ella dragged her suitcase behind her to the reception desk of her new hotel. This was the hotel all where most of the crew and wrestlers were staying, she'd been staying at a separate hotel due to over booking and rather than spend a night in front of reception she found a motel to stay in. Now stood in the luxurious foyer she was looking forward to a little extravagance as the motel had offered an uncomfortable mattress and various worrying stains on the pillows had led her to pull a t-shirt from her suitcase to cover her pillow and she'd slept on top of the blankets and had run out of the building the minute she woke.

"Hi I want to check in, Ella Lewis."

"One moment Madame."

"Thank you." Ella leant on the counter, she didn't care how long it took to find her details, and as long as her room was ready she wouldn't be the slightest bit bothered.

"If you could just sign here Miss. Lewis." Ella scrawled her name at the bottom of paper the receptionist had pulled from the printer. "You're here with the WWE yes?" Ella nodded in agreement and the receptionist turn to the computer screen and typed in the confirming details. "There you are Miss. Lewis room 409, the lifts are to your right and check out is at 2pm tomorrow afternoon. Would you like a wake up call?"

Ella scooped up her receipt and key card and contemplated the proposal of a wake up call. "Umm, yeah – sure."

"What time would you like?"

Ella quickly worked out in her head what time she had to be in the next city, she was following the Smackdown team this week through until Saturday where they'd meet up with Raw for Summer Slam in DC, and in doing so she had to be on the plane with the crew and various wrestlers in the morning.

"Hang on." Ella placed the key card she'd just picked up back down on the counter and rummaged in her bag for her diary which had in recent weeks become her life line, if she lost it she knew she would be completely and utterly lost. Pulling her diary from her bag she flipped it open to look at her schedule. "I would say set it for about," she quickly added up how long it would take her to get herself ready in the morning. "6am please."

"No problem Miss. Lewis." She tapped in the details, "6am for your wake up call, we hope you have a pleasurable time with us."

Ella grabbed her key and placed her diary back into her bag,

"Thank you."

The elevator doors opened and Ella managed to drag her suitcase out and down the hallway and started reading the numbers off on the doors in search of 409.

"401, 404, 406. Ah ha! 409."

Setting her suitcase down she pulled the key card from her jacket pocket and inserted it into the key lock and pulled it out waiting for the light to switch to green, no such luck. Taking her bag from her shoulder she placed it on the floor next to her suitcase. This time she took care in making sure the card went in properly and pulled it out slower than she'd done so the last time in hope that the success in opening the door would lay there.

The red light flashed at her again, and it did so again when she tried for the third time. She inspected the card making sure there were no marks and to make sure pulled up the hem of her t-shirt to clean the magnetic strip to be extra sure.

It flashed again.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Fed up she kicked the door for good measure in hope that kicking it might do the trick, again no luck.

"You having problems?"

"How long have you been standing there?" Ella was greeted by the grinning face of one Dave Bautista, who said nothing but took the card from her hands and with one swift move had her door opened.

"How did you do that?"

"There's an art to it." Ella went to grab her suitcase but Dave beat her to it and ushered her inside. "I've got it don't worry."

"Thank you."

"Where do you want it?"

"Anywhere will do thank you."

"How come you're only checking in today then? Where were you last night?"

"This place was fully booked last night, they messed up my booking, rather than two nights I was booked for one. Tonight. Spent last night in some nasty motel not far from the venue. So is this what you do search for women in need of assistance to work key card locks?"

Dave let out a throaty laugh. "Only on my days off. Actually I was on the look out for the ice machine." That was when Ella noted the ice bucket in his hands. "You looking forward to your first official night on Smackdown?"

"Err, does nervous as hell translate as excited?" She let out a small laugh to cover her real worries about that nights show. "I just hope things go smoothly on my first night."

"You'll do fine."

"You think?"

"Sure, you've got a good head on your shoulders and from what everyone says you know what you're doing, which is defiantly a good start." She shyly smiled, she wasn't accustomed to receiving compliments and found it hard to take them. "Just remember you're not on your own, there's plenty of us you can lean on if there's any problems and if anyone has any problems with you just kick their ass into line!"

Ella was surprised he mentioned that she wouldn't be on her own, several people had reiterated this fact to her, it was the second time Dave had mentioned it and John had brought it up the week before on Raw after she was run ragged trying to organise the remaining Diva search contestants while making sure everyone was ready for their entrances and knew what they were doing in the ring. Then there was Steph who'd mentioned it on several occasions and Ella could only think that she'd made sure people were aware of her presence and make sure to keep an eye out on her, something she'd noted a lot lately as the number of production assistants she'd acquired in the week had gone from one to three. Steph was worried about her but wasn't about to come out and tell her directly.

"Well you guys better not be a rowdy bunch."

"What you doing now?" Dave asked as he watched her take off her jacket throwing it behind her onto the bed not bothering to look to see if it even had landed on the bed, which amused him.

"Now? As in right now this very moment now?"

"Right now."

"Not much, just kick back for a while before I go make my way over to the arena."

"Have you had lunch?"

"No I was going to order some room service."

"I haven't had anything yet, I was wondering if you wanted to go grab something to eat down the street or something?" Ella noticed he was a little coy in asking her this. "It would be nice to have some company, and you know get to know our new creative producer a little better."

Ella thought it over for a moment, "Sure why not."

"Ok, I'm going to go find the elusive ice machine and grab my jacket from my room." He glanced at his watch, "Meet you in the foyer in about 15 minutes?"

Ella nodded. "Ok, see you in 15."

Ella stepped out of the elevator and true to his word he was sat on one of the sofas in the lobby waiting for her; she did the buttons up on her jacket as he stood to greet her.

"Ready?" He asked as they walked to the main entrance.

"Yep," she patted her pocket to make sure her purse was still in her pocket. "Lets go."

They walked about three blocks and both came to agreement on the Subway on the corner would be the best bet for food. After an argument about who would pay for lunch, which he had won after insisting that he was a gentleman and had invited her and that he'd pay, they were sat at a table facing one another and Ella was still grumbling that she should have paid.

"It was my invitation for you to come out for lunch with me, my treat. Anyway next time you can pay."

"Oh, can I?" She unwrapped her sandwich.

"Hmm." He swallowed the bite of his sandwich, "It would be the ladylike thing to do I suppose."

Ella refused to answer and be drawn into a debate and simply smiled taking a sip of her drink.

"So I guess you're excited about your homecoming this weekend?"

"You know your stuff then?"

"I know a lot more than I let on." She responded cryptically, she knew a lot about the wrestlers she was working with, a lot more than she let on as she wanted to go about things with an open mind, they didn't know anything about her so she treated most of them that she didn't know anything about them.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you then." Ella shrugged, "It should be a great show, my hometown and all, my daughters will be there to cheer their father on."

Ella almost choked on her sandwich, where children were mentioned always inevitably a wife was not far away.

"My wife is bringing them and I've got so many friends and family members asking for tickets I think half the arena will be full of just the people I know."

"I bet you can't wait."

"I can't, it's going to be amazing. I completely in awe of the whole thing."

Ella listened as he explained how he grew up not far away from where Summer Slam was to be taking place and how only a couple of blocks away he used to bounce at some of the clubs, but Ella's mind was still with the revelation that he was married with three children. She would be lying to say that he wasn't attractive; he was a good-looking man, but the banter going back and forth between them every time they met up had been flirtatious. She knew nothing would probably come from it, but she found it rather strange that a married man with three children would be that flirty with a backstage employee. Thinking about it she'd never seen him with a wedding ring on either and sneaking a quick glance she noted he didn't have it on now either.

She could only assume that this came under his definition of the guys backstage having their egos, and Ella figured this was their way of feeding them away from their wives, she'd think twice about what she'd say to him from there on. It wasn't that she felt dejected – the thought of looking at him as a potential boyfriend had never crossed her mind, it was the idea of his wife coming after her that scared her. All it took was some backstage gossip to get to the wrong person and it would only breed unnecessary trouble. She'd seen it happen to others before and didn't enjoy entertaining the thought that it could happen to her much.

She shook it from her mind as she listened to him relay his story of bouncing at clubs around DC.

"So I've gone into my life history, but I still don't know much about you Miss. Lewis."

She found it weird that he referred to her as Miss. Lewis the only people who called her that were Vince McMahon and John who'd taken it upon himself to refer to her as Miss. Lewis at every opportunity he had.

"What do you want to know?"

"Umm, let's start with something easy. How'd you end up working for the WWE?"

"Well, lets see. I had an internship about two years ago I started an internship as an assistant to Steph at the Stamford offices helping out with the creative team, running errands, you know the usual."

"How'd you end up there?"

"My college lecturer had some contacts. He put me forward. I didn't want to do an internship as I already had a job that was doing ok. I was lucky that my lecturer set me up with some good work experience at college and lined me up a small production job out of college. So by time I signed up for the internship I had a good CV behind me." She paused to take a sip of her drink, "From there it's kind of history, Steph brought me onto the creative team a couple of months after the internship and I worked at the Stamford offices doing creative production paperwork, not what I really wanted to do but it was a job. That was what I was doing up until about three, four weeks ago. It's all been pretty much a rush for the last four years."

"Sounds like it."

"It's mad, I'm twenty-four years old and I'm doing a job that most people spend years working up to. I just count my blessings and I'm thankful that I've been in the right places at the right time, otherwise who knows what I'd be doing."

"Twenty-four huh?" Ella nodded, "Still a baby," she laughed. "You look older."

She eyed him, "How much older? Answer wisely."

He balled up his sandwich wrapper and laughed before answering her, "Don't worry, I had you down just to be a couple of years older, say twenty-six, around there."

"Good," Ella responded, "I was waiting for you to say thirty something, then I really would have been depressed."

"So would it be safe to say you are enjoying the job?"

"Who wouldn't? I get to travel here there and everywhere, I get paid to travel the world, well so far three different cities and Canada. The paperwork is still keeping me busy but they've given me some extra tasks which keeps things busy."

"Like what?"

"Just more script revisions and general supervision of the creative team, so I'm overseeing filmed promos and making sure everyone knows where they are. "

"They're keeping you busy then?"

"Hmm, it's certainly not your normal nine to five."

"I second that."

Ella looked at her watch, "I should be getting back now, and I've got to get over to the arena early to sort out some preliminary paperwork and make sure things are set up."

"It doesn't stop does it?"

"Nope." Ella threw her rubbish into the bin and Dave followed and threw his rubbish in the bin also. The pair started their walk back to the hotel. "I think I'm just still a little overwhelmed at the moment things are moving so fast! I don't think I'm ever going to get used to it. But, its nothing I can't handle."

The pair walked into the lobby of the hotel, "Sounds stressful, watch you don't get too worked up over things."

Ella sighed, it was easier said than done, she smiled despondently she had to work under the shadow of her predecessor Nick who Ella was still chasing after his mistakes and cleaning up the mess up he'd made which was represented by the stack of paperwork she had in her briefcase in her hotel room. Stepping into this situation and making the job her own wasn't as easy as she thought it'd be.

"I'll be ok. I'll see you at the arena tonight. Thanks again for lunch, I owe you!"

"No you don't!" He cut her off before she could argue back, "I mean it, and I'll see you at the arena later."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Miss. Lewis, take care."

Stepping into the lift she pressed the button for the fourth floor, it was nice to get away from the formalities of work and go and enjoy a simple lunch where it wasn't about business and the few hours she'd spent with Dave had taken her mind away from work and allowed her to just enjoy the company, but that was swiftly ended when she opened her hotel room door and was greeted by the shrill ring of her cell phone which she'd chosen to leave behind for a peaceful uninterrupted few hours.

"Hello." Ella answered, "I'm on my way now."

Sighing she hung up and threw her phone into her bag, catching herself in the mirror she looked over the outfit she had on, bootleg jeans and a t-shirt with a pair of Caterpillar boots she eyed her suitcase debating on changing into something smarter.

"Screw it."

She grabbed her briefcase and handbag slinging them both over her shoulder while picking up her key card. They were going to have to take her as she was, she'd tried dressing smartly for her first night at Raw and that had resulted in her favourite shirt meeting the bin before the end of the evening, she wasn't taking any chances on her first night at Smackdown.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_(16/08/05) Smackdown – Toronto, Ontario_**

Ella spent the better part of the afternoon swamped under a pile of paperwork, it wasn't her idea of a perfect afternoon but she was glad she had got the chance to see somewhere else besides her hotel room prior to arriving at the arena where she was going to be held up for the entirety of the evening. She enjoyed the lunch she had with Dave; it'd give her some well-deserved time away from her paperwork and slow down long enough to enjoy the company without any of the formalities of work, even if the only other place she got to see today was the Subway around the corner from her hotel it sure beat the décor of her office.

She signed off the last of the production release forms and leant admiring her finished stack of paper work but before she could bask in her enjoyment there was a knock at the door interrupting her.

"Come in." She called out sitting herself upright. "Hi." Ella greeted the female assistant who stepped into her office holding a clipboard in her hand.

"Hi, umm, they're calling a production meeting in five minutes." She unclipped the notes from her clipboard and handed them over Ella, "These are the production notes for tonight's show you wanted."

"Huh? What meeting?"

"They want to introduce you to the crew and some of the other guys while they run down through tonight's production and the changes going on backstage."

"Oh, alright. Ok, where's the meeting?"

"Down the corridor on your left. Conference room two." The assistant smiled cheerfully at Ella before leaving out the door and taking off down the corridor.

Ella panicked; she was supposed to meet the rest of the crew and many of that night's performing wrestlers and there she was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, not exactly the best of outfit to make lasting impressions in. She mentally cursed herself for being too lazy to change into something smarter knowing all it would have taken was a change of shoes and shirt.

"Dammit!" She cursed as she raced round the room gathering her bag and it's contents together while throwing her phone and folder in she grabbed her jacket and slipped her arms through pausing only to look at her watch, "Shit!" Her concerns about her outfit and the hunt for her phone had resulted in her being late. The production meeting had started five minutes ago.

Finding the conference room pretty quickly she found herself pacing outside the door, one thing she hated with a passion was being late, which was only second to her hate of being late to an already started meeting. She made sure she was one of the first to arrive at meetings and most times was seated five minutes prior to the rest of her colleagues to save herself any embarrassment that could have occurred from turning up late. She had turned up late once to a meeting held by Vince McMahon once and it was an experience she didn't ever want to go through again.

She ran her hand through her hair, exasperated she shook her hands hoping to calm her nerves, so such luck.

"Come on Ella this is pathetic." She muttered under her breath frustrated at herself for behaving so childish, "You're twenty four years old for Christ's sake. Act like it!" She went to open the door and could hear the voices from inside and from the sound of it there were quite a few people in there.

What kind of impression would it make if the new creative producer didn't turn up? She thought to herself, she knew she couldn't hide in her office all night; someone would be sure to find her. There was no turning back as she opened the door, she opened it wide enough to allow room for her to slip in; her hopes of going unnoticed were dashed as soon as she shut the door, it seemed she couldn't have picked a better time to make her entrance.

"And here she is now!" Ella gulped there was that nights entire roster along with the production team led by Andy, head of creative on Smackdown. She'd met with him the week before to go over her responsibilities and how she was to fit in. "Everyone this is Ella Lewis our new creative producer and supervisor."

"Hi." Ella was glued to the spot unsure of what to do and eventually raised her hand nervously to wave in response to the smiles on the faces of those who'd turned in her direction, and much to Ella's discomfort was the entire room.

"Why don't you take a seat Ella?" Andy gestured to the vacant seat towards the head of the table. Ella nodded and tried to refrain from running to the chair, she wasn't oblivious to the keen looks of curiosity and whispers and was thankful when she was finally sat in her seat and hoped no further attention would be drawn in her direction.

"Smooth entrance." Came a whisper beside her.

"Huh?" She turned her head and scowled elbowing the man on her right.

"That better not bruise. If so I'm so telling Steph!"

Ella stifled a giggle; the last thing she wanted was more attention. "Hope it does then I can use it as evidence of self defence against her husband's persistence in winding me up."

Paul held a hand up a hand in defeat. "Truce?" Ella smirked, "I take that as a yes then?" She nodded and the pair turned their focus back to the meeting.

She was actually glad to see him there; unofficially he'd been working with the creative team for several months now. This week they were officially confirming his presence onboard the team and his name had formally been added to the production sheets. Ella had spent a lot of time at the offices working with him, and had already worked on several projects together. There was also the added factor that he was Steph's husband and a semi-permanent figure around the offices.

He nudged her again.

"By the way nice save with the Canadian pitch you threw into last week's meeting. Went down a lot better than expected. Nice to know you creative people are doing something." Ella smiled, "Even if it isn't your job to do so." He added referring to the fact that Ella wasn't even a writer, but seeing the team so stuck at the production meeting desperate for ideas on how to create more heat for the match Sunday between Jericho and Cena Ella couldn't help but put her idea forward – she was willing to do anything to end the painful process of listening to their ideas.

He winked and turned back his focus to the meeting just as Andy was about to introduce him.

"As you can all see, Paul has joined the writing and creative team officially and will be present at all further tapings to make sure everything runs smoothly. It'd be in your best interest to respect this and if you have any problems don't hesitate to approach Paul, Ella or myself. There's going to be shake ups and it's bound to disrupt us all but we all need to work together to get ratings and numbers up on all shows."

Ella's eyes wandered around the room as Andy continued his speech on boosting backstage morale she noted all the wrestlers were all dressed casually and looked completely different in the flesh than on the TV. While she recognised some familiar faces from her time in the Stamford offices others were new but one face did catch her attention, it was hard to avoid as he was sticking his tongue out at her.

Ella couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her mouth and quickly covered it with a cough after Andy shot her a questioning look. Ella shot a pointed glare at Dave across the table from her who was laughing silently to himself who sent a cocky smile back at her with a self-assured wink.

"Now if you look at the print outs you'll find the run down to tonight's show." Ella watched as everyone in the room looked down to the sheets of paper they had in their hands, she had none, which was her own fault for turning up late despite her advanced warning.

She looked in surprise as the man next to her tapped her shoulder and whispered to her, "Here you go." She recognised him straight away, Christian. He pushed his piece of paper between them so she could get a good look at it.

"Thank you." She whispered back smiling at the small gesture and propped her elbow on the table to lean her head on her hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella stretched her arms above her head, the meeting was over and people were dispersing from the room quickly as there was less than an hour before the start of the show. Ella knew she should be one of those rushing out but she was enjoying the moment watching other people run around like headless chickens. She stayed watching for a few moments before reluctantly pulling herself up and leaving the room with a wave to Paul and Andy who promised to catch up with her later that night.

Ella surveyed her office, something wasn't right, there on her desk was a box, and it wasn't there when she'd left. She peered over and noticed there was a tag on the front with her name on. Opening the box she couldn't help but laugh at what was inside, pulling out the t-shirt she inspected it from back to front, she also noticed the note which had fallen out when she'd picked up the t-shirt.

_Miss Lewis,_

_I thought about buying you flowers to wish you luck on your first night on Smackdown but thought of something better and probably have more use to you. So after the events of your first night on Raw I decided to give you something that should come in handy should you walk into any run away cups of coffee or any other form of liquid! Good-luck I know you don't need! I'll see you Sunday._

_John._

Ella sat down in her chair still laughing as she re-read the note and looked at the shirt in her hands it was a white shirt almost identical to the one she wore on her first official day at Raw which had ended up in the bin before she could even start work and she definitely didn't want a repeat of her first night at Raw here at Smackdown she'd already taken great care walking around corners that afternoon even more so since she had on a white t-shirt.

Pushing the box to one side she made a mental note to make sure thanked John the next time she saw him. Glancing at the clock it was half an hour before show time, she gathered the paperwork she needed for that night and clipped it to her clipboard. Even though the promos were only be shown live to that nights audience Ella still wanted to treat them as they were being broadcast live on TV – she didn't want to spend the next day trying to organise re-shoots around other people's schedules. It might have worked for Nick it certainly didn't work for Ella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The evening was going smoothly, she'd filmed several promos and had them all nailed on the first take. There'd been no problems and Ella was finding the crew she was working with were co-operative and extremely helpful, what was her biggest problem of the evening was the lack of co-operation from one of the production assistants.

"Where's Jack? It is Jack isn't it?" Ella asked the crew around her; Jack was her newly assigned assistant for the evening and was in charge of making sure the superstars were at their promos and at the main stage entrance on time saving Ella the stress of looking for them herself but mostly he was trying her patience.

Several of the crewmembers shook their heads while others shrugged which further annoyed her, looking over her clipboard she ran down the list to see what was next, Randy Orton's interview segment with Josh. Josh was ready and had been ready for the last five minutes and Jack who'd been sent off to find Randy ten minutes ago still hadn't turned up and neither had Randy.

She bit her lip and winced when she bit a little too hard, her patience was beyond tried when several minutes went by and still no sign of Jack or Randy.

"That's it!" Ella threw her clipboard to the floor, "If you want something done you have to do it yourself. I'll go get Randy! Where's the hell is the men's locker room from here?"

She didn't want to take her frustration out on the crew as she knew it wasn't their fault and the longer she stood waiting the longer she'd stew and she wanted to save that for Jack and the last thing she wanted to do on her first night was to hold up the show because of some wrestler was missing along with a production assistant.

One of the crewmembers pointed down the corridor behind Ella.

"Down there turn right then the door on the left, can't miss it."

"Thank you."

Ella turned on her heel and stalked off down the corridor in search of the elusive Randy Orton. Checking her watch again she had only ten minutes to prep the scene and get things running, she'd wanted people there early so they could run through everything once before they recorded, apparently rehearsal was something foreign to the Smackdown team. Turning round the corner at the end of the corridor she quickly backtracked when she saw Dave dressed in his ring gear pacing back and forth in a rather heated conversation with whoever was on the other end of the phone.

"Angie will you listen to me! No I'm not…" She heard what she could only assume was him pounding his fist against the wall. "Are you going to be there or not? Why? Please, I want to see the girls!" He pounded the wall again. "Angie do not hang up on me! ANGIE!"

He let out a roar of frustration and threw his phone against the wall and cursed the moment it left his hand instantly regretting it.

Ella was unsure of what to do, she had to walk past him to get to the locker room but at the same time she felt uneasy after listening to his heated debate on the phone, she didn't purposely hang about to listen in she was just caught not wanting to interrupt as from the tone of conversation she was sure it wasn't one that he wanted anyone else to listen in on.

But before she could turn to move he rounded the corner and walked straight into her. He had a look of thunder across his face and Ella noted this and hoped he wouldn't direct any of his anger in her direction – she'd just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was none of her business as to whom he was talking to or even what he was doing but the last thing she needed was one of the superstars angry with her for eavesdropping on a private conversation.

"Sorry." She choked out, he gave her a pointed look and Ella felt extremely intimidated, "I wasn't listening to your conversation. I was–"

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Looking for me." She looked up behind her to see Randy Orton stood behind her dressed in his ring attire and was extremely thankful he turned up when he did. "Sorry Ella, I got caught up, I didn't realise, sorry."

"It's ok you're here now, come on we've got a promo to film." Randy nodded and took off down the corridor Ella turned back to face Dave who had calmed down a great deal in the brief time between Randy's appearance and departure. "Sorry."

His face softened, he didn't mean to take his frustrations out on Ella.

"It's ok." Dave replied sadly with a small smile. "It's-"

"No, no it's none of my business. Look I've got work to do, I'll umm, catch you later."

He nodded and watched her follow in Randy's footsteps. Turning around he groaned at the sight of the destroyed phone on the floor and leant down to pick the pieces up embarrassed that someone had witnessed his outburst even more so since it'd been Ella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the night had gone well and her paperwork and the sign off's for overnight delivery of that night's footage had been completed. She'd found Jack hanging around in catering eying up Candice Michelle and not about to let him off she took a good deal of time reprimanding him about his behaviour and issued him with a warning which he meekly accepted scuttling off once Ella was finished with him.

Heaving a sigh she slumped down on to one of the chairs and leant her head in her hands, she knew the evening went better than she'd expected but her issued warning to Jack had tainted it. She didn't enjoy reprimanding people and having to issue a verbal warning to him hadn't left her in the best of moods when she should be elated by her successful evening of work. Then there was Dave Batista; she'd seen a complete 180 of his personality in the course of a couple of hours. Whoever it was he was talking to had left him in a sour mood and barely said a word to anyone but from watching him in the ring shooting a promo on JBL you wouldn't have known it.

Closing her eyes she took in the silence of the catering area, everyone was out front preparing for the dark match and knew there was no rush to get back, she wanted to go back to the hotel but had yet to work on the weekends details with Andy. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard someone pull up a chair in front of her. She opened her eyes to see Dave sat opposite her; he pushed over a cup of coffee.

"You looked like you needed one."

"Thank you." She replied taking a tentative sip.

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever to Ella; she sipped her at her coffee while she watched the clean up crew mill around packing up crates and bagging up trash.

Finally Dave broke the silence, "Look, I wanted to apologise."

"For what?"

"For my behaviour this evening, I-"

She cut him off, "No Dave, it's alright we all have shitty days. You don't have to explain, I shouldn't have listened to your conversation – you shouldn't feel the need to explain to me. It's none of my business; I'm your creative producer you don't have to explain personal issues to me." Ella gave him a sympathetic smile before standing to collect up her clipboard and. "I see you later."

Before he could say anything Ella left for her office leaving her coffee behind. Dave slumped in his chair and ran a hand over his tiered face, to say he felt dejected was an understatement, but before he could wallow further in his misery he was called by one of the crew instructing him that his presence was required at the main entrance ramp. Nodding he left his seat and followed him to the entrance ramp, he was looking forward to the end of the night when he could shut himself in his hotel room and wallow in his own company, but first there was the matter of the match that was about to take place down in the ring.

As he climbed the turnbuckles to pose at the end of the match he looked around in hope that Ella might have found the time to come out to watch the match and was disappointed not to see her he tried to shake it off but to no avail, he hoped he would be able to talk with her before the end of the week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Meant to Be: Chapter Six**

… _I wish I knew how._

_**(21/08/05) Summerslam – Washington, DC**_

Ella was nervous.

She wasn't just nervous she was scared witless. She could handle a live production of Raw and Smackdown wasn't too bad an experience.

But a live pay-per-view, that was something else.

Normally there would be two creative producers running a joint pay-per-view like this, but seeing as she was Smackdown's temporary solution she was by herself and was thankful Steph was working the show too that night, while it didn't help her nerves much she felt safe knowing that if she were to have a mental breakdown, which she feared would happen sooner rather than later, Steph could at least carry on the job while Ella cracked up quietly in the corner.

Having never worked a pay-per-view before Ella naively hadn't expected it to be so busy backstage as it was now. The runners were chasing after various requests while camera crews were carting cameras off in all directions dodging the wires that were strewn everywhere. Subsequently there was there was the combination of the men and women of both rosters coming together under one roof for one night which added more stress for those working the show and Ella who was trying to keep both sides under control and stay on top of all storylines and promos.

Steph had promised it would smooth running, but it hadn't been as effortless as she'd promised her; twice already she'd lost her production notes and had nearly bitten off John's head when he'd snuck up behind her as she tried to organise the promo between Chris Jericho and Todd Grisham which was a highly tense event in itself. The camera crew had misplaced certain wires and were running around looking for them and only managed to find them with five minutes to spare and Ella was ready to pull her hair out. John had done the wise thing to leave her alone for the rest of the evening not wanting to rile her up anymore than he'd done so far.

Then there was Dave.

Ella had made it her priority to avoid Dave at all costs, she'd run into him earlier that week and their conversation had been strained to say the least and was glad he had no filmed promos to make that night with her.

But rather than worry about Dave she had the slight matter of organising several bikini clad Diva's while making sure no one electrocuted themselves with the amount of water that was being splashed about from the buckets that were at Ella's feet. Ella stood beside Stacy, whose bikini Ella was sure was made out of nothing more than a few scraps of material, as she explained how they were going to shoot the promo.

"So we're going to cut to you girls, the camera will pan along before we reach Stacy then Vince will do his thing," She motioned to Vince who was stood behind her going through various paperwork with Steph. "So you guys just do your, ummm, Diva thing," This earned her several giggles as the women got ready by making last minute adjustments to their non-existent outfits, "Just enjoy yourselves girls."

They all smiled broadly at Ella before taking up their positions. When Ella had taken up this job she'd expected working with the Diva's to be the hardest part, but so far they were the easiest to deal with. Ella had spent more time waiting around for the men as they preened themselves before filming began; the girls had it down to a fine art and apart from a few late appearances were always five minutes early and eager to get going and so far had been the ones more accepting of Ella.

She'd been far too busy to catch any of the matches but had been unfortunate enough to witness the aftermath as she'd caught sight of most of the wrestlers hobbling into the medic room with various pains, cuts, bruises and numerous bumps to the head. She'd found the time to watch the finish of John's match when he caught Jericho bringing him up for the FU and the three count before she was called off to oversee several sign offs and make sure things with the production team was running smoothly. But before she ran off she managed a small wave to John as he came backstage after his win and he'd held his title up proudly in response.

Ella had a spare few moments between set ups and caught sight of the monitors again, but this time it was Dave who was climbing the turnbuckles to celebrate his win over JBL. Ella felt instantly guilty of her behaviour that evening, he had apologised to her more than once that week about for his actions after she witnessed his outburst and Ella couldn't come up with any reason why she should still be acting the way she was, it was her actions now causing the awkwardness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella rounded the corner and just about avoided the camera that was swinging in her direction; she was looking for Dave to congratulate him on his win after deciding it was time for her to grow up. What she didn't expect was to see him surround by what she could only assume were his family. Ella looked both ways for a means to avoid him.

"Ella!"

No luck, he'd spotted her and was ushering her over - there was no way she could run off now, though the thought was tempting.

"Congratulations." She smiled up at him as he proudly clutched his belt.

"Thank you."

"It was a good match from what I could catch on the monitors."

Dave smiled bashfully.

"Don't say that, you'll only fuel his ego." Ella turned to the woman beside him who had spoken, she hadn't noticed her until now, and she was grinning up at Dave who returned the smile.

"Ella, this is Angie."

"Hi." Ella shook hands with the woman and for a second she tried to figure out why the name was familiar to her, then it clicked, she was the woman on the other end of the phone Tuesday night and looking at the three girls with them she could only assume that this had to be his wife.

"Nice to meet you." She reached out her hand to Ella and the two women shook hands. "Dave's told me about you."

"He has? Good things I hope?" Ella questioned nervously as she held her breath unsure whether Angie was going to launch into a verbal attack.

Angie grinned. "It's nice to know there's some people backstage who'll put him into line."

Ella let out a sigh of relief as Dave proceeded to introduce Ella to his children, who all looked extremely proud of their father that she could tell he was of them and she could see the resemblance straight away.

They were a perfect family.

Dave tried to hold eye contact with Ella as he continued to speak but she was doing her best to avoid his gaze at all costs, this was a moment for him and his family and she felt like she was intruding and shifted from one foot to the other as Dave continued reiterating his experience of the match. She silently hoped something would happen so she could excuse herself from the conversation but there seemed no chance of that happening and groaned inwardly when she saw John stroll over in their direction, she didn't want another reason to stick around.

John casually draped his arm over Ella's shoulder; this was the last thing she needed on top of being introduced to the Batista family.

"Congratulations big man!"

"Thanks Cena." Ella noted he wasn't quick to add his own congratulations to John.

Ella turned to face John who gave her a lazy smile as she raised an eyebrow at him, "You stalking me now?" she asked.

"Technically? No. They need you to sort out some issue with, umm." he paused looking as though he was trying to remember what it was he was saying, Ella presumed it was only to drag out the conversation longer. "Conflicting arguments over script placements on the production sheets."

Ella raised her eyebrow at him again, this time in disbelief, why would they send John of all people to get her? Why not one of the production crew whose job it was, none the less she went along with it.

"Do you know what you even said then?" John opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it admitting defeat. "Thought not. If you'd excuse me I'll go find out what's going on." Dave nodded, "It was a pleasure meeting you all."

She waved to the rest of his family and avoided eye contact with Angie not even knowing why she did so, it was none of her business what they got up to, she didn't even know the guy and if they hadn't walked into one another backstage at Raw on her first night they probably wouldn't have said more than three words to one another by now.

"Come on you. You've got some work to do." She pulled John by his elbow and carried on doing so until she was satisfied that they were far enough away from Dave. "There really are no problems are there?"

He shook his head, "No not really. I figured things were a little uncomfortable there."

"How did you figure that one out?" she asked perplexed that he would know the situation between them would be uneasy.

"I talked to Randy."

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it." He nudged her and gave her a smile. "At least we've spoken for more than five minutes and you've not hurt yourself."

She gave him a pointed stare, "What do you mean I've not hurt myself. It's you that always is the cause for any damage!"

John laughed which brought a grin to her face and was glad to see a genuine smile out of her for the first time that evening, he knew it couldn't have been easy for her running a production team by herself and she was beyond stressed out at the start of the evening when she'd given him until the count of three to disappear and get ready before she would do something to him she wouldn't regret after he'd snuck up on her while she oversaw Jericho's promo.

"Well I'm going to change Miss. Lewis as I am very sweaty."

"And smelly."

"Thank you for pointing that out."

"Well I hate to tell you John you're not going to pull anyone walking around like that."

"Well some women like the smell of a real man."

"A real man?" She snorted, "I'm not saying anything."

John acted hurt, which only caused Ella to laugh even more, "Well on that note I'm going to hit the showers. I guess I'll catch you at Raw tomorrow night." Ella nodded in reply. "Good, see you tomorrow."

"Bye John." Ella watched him disappear around the corner before going to oversee the last of that evening's events – she'd been up since 5am that morning and she was looking forward to rolling into bed and not getting up unless it was a life or death situation, but seeing how she was kind of needed at Raw the next night the chances were slim. Now she had the pressing matter of the Shawn Michaels and Hulk Hogan match.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella collapsed on the packing crates outside the medic room and downed the painkillers and water she had been given by one of the medical staff. She was done; she'd completed her paperwork in record time before the finish of the last match then she'd raced to the medical room hoping there was somebody there to supply her with some aspirin.

She'd lived through her first pay-per-view and come out unscathed, well beside the migraine she had now she'd done quite well considering.

She couldn't be happier to see the end of the night, her feet hurt from the heels she'd decided to wear not realising she would spend the whole night running around after superstars and production crews. Her head throbbed from the stress of the backstage area, which was doubled by Vince McMahon's presence that did little to calm her nerves and hoped the painkillers wouldn't take too long to kick in. She winced as she pulled off her shoes and decided from then on she would only be wearing them on occasions where she knew she would spend the whole time sat down. Pulling her legs up onto the crate she sat crossed legged and leant back enough so she could rest her head on the wall behind her and enjoyed the silence as she closed her eyes.

She didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was that sat himself down beside her.

"I thought you would have headed back to the hotel by now?" She asked not even bothering to open her eyes.

"I had to sign some auction things and have my picture taken, the boring crap."

"Hmm. Please tell me you've had a shower."

"Haha." He waited for a response and was surprised when he got none. "You're going to sleep aren't you?"

"No." Ella drawled out still not opening her eyes.

"Yes you are, come on." Ella opened one eye, "Have you finished for the night?" Ella closed her eyes again simply nodded but made no attempt to move. "Come on."

"No, let me stay here. It's quiet here." She moaned as John hopped off the crate.

John threw his bag over his shoulder before he picked up Ella's shoes from the floor.

"You actually wore these things? You women amaze me. Come on Ella, let's get you back to the hotel. I think after the night you've had you deserve some rest." He reached out his hand to hers, which she gladly accepted. "Your things in your office?" She nodded again. "Let's go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave rounded the corner; he'd waved off Angie and the kids claiming he had to take care of some business and would catch up with them outside. What he was really doing was looking for Ella, he'd overheard one of the production crew tell Steph she'd gone to the medical room for painkillers and was finished for the night and Dave had wasted no time and sought out the medic room to see if she was still there, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw John who had Ella's shoes in one hand helping her up with the other only to link arms with her leading her off down the corridor.

He banged his fist against the wall annoyed with himself that he'd lost the opportunity to catch Ella on her own, not that he'd had ample opportunity through the course of the week as she'd been travelling with the Smackdown crew and attended all the house shows it was Ella who avoided him, all he wanted to do was re-assure her that things were ok between them he was frustrated at the fact that something so little had been blown out of proportion causing unnecessary discomfort between them both.

The ringing of his cell phone brought him away from his thoughts, he turned on his heel and headed out to his car, he was spending the night with Angie and the kids and didn't want to keep them waiting, he could catch up with Ella at the Smackdown taping on Tuesday and he was going to make sure of that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Meant to Be: Chapter Seven**  
_…But I try to hold myself._

_**(22/08/05) Raw – Hampton, Virginia**_

After John had dropped her off at her hotel room Ella hadn't even bothered getting changed and immediately collapsed onto the bed and didn't wake until ten the next morning giving her enough time to prepare herself for that nights Raw. It was going to be a busy affair as it was the show directly after the pay-per-view but she knew that at least it would be a somewhat calmer affair than the night before and hoped that the evenings show would leave her nerves in tact as they were still frayed from the night before.

Ella was signing off production releases as Shawn Michaels voice echoed through the arena, she smiled to herself as she listened to him discuss Hulk Hogan's prowess in the ring. She'd been paying a lot of attention to his promos in the last couple of weeks leading up to Summer Slam, but she didn't have the luxury of watching or listening to the events taking place in the ring that night she had the pressing matter of promos to oversee and superstars to look for and first on the list was Jericho and Bischoff. Ella was actually sad to be filming one of Chris' last promos; he'd been extremely helpful and patient with her the past couple of weeks and was someone who always managed to put a smile on her face. He was going to be missed by the majority if not all the crew.

Ella looked over the nights run down and checked off several production issues as complete on her clipboard and continued to flip through her notes making sure she hadn't missed anything. They had fifteen minutes yet before they were due to film Eric and John for their promo and she was enjoying standing still and letting others set up around her.

"Ooo, sexy!" Ella refused to look up or acknowledge the wolf whistle coming from behind her.

"Thank you Paul." Ella rolled her eyes but gave him a small smile as she turned her head just enough so she could still keep an eye on the crew setting up and to see him and Steph walk towards her.

"Nice dress." Steph remarked as Ella took her eyes away from her clipboard long enough to glance down at her chosen outfit, a simple fitted black wrap around dress with her black heels, that she'd sworn off the night before, but she had no other shoes to go with the dress which due to her absent-mindedness was the only clean 'smart' outfit she had left in her suitcase after forgetting to put her suits into the hotels dry-cleaning.

"Thanks. How are things going out in the ring?" Ella asked Steph ticking off various tasks on the list she'd just handed her before signing it at the bottom and handing it back.

"Ok actually, no trouble so far."

"How are things back here?" Paul asked as he watched the crew set up the cameras for the next promo.

"Not bad, we're just waiting on John and Eric to make an appearance to run down things and sort out any last minute problems."

Just as spoke John rounded the corner followed by Eric not long after.

"Yo, Miss Lewis!" John hollered and she gave him a raised eyebrow. "Looking sharp." She didn't miss the once over he gave her and she instantly blushed.

She quickly handed over the black hoody she had in her hands along with the earphones that had been balanced on her clipboard, both props for their promo.

"Take these." He handed her his title belt to hold, she hadn't realised how heavy it was as she almost dropped it and was thankful when he took it off her. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Ella, we'll catch up with you later to go over the production notes." Steph said as she waved taking Paul off down the corridor with her.

Ella waited until both of them were far enough out of earshot before she turned to speak to John.

"Umm, John."

"Yeah?" He looked up from the script he had in his hands.

"I forgot to say thank you yesterday for the shirt." He smiled sheepishly. "I really appreciated it."

"No problem."

Ella turn to walk behind the camera as an awkward silence fell upon them neither not knowing what to say, she quickly turned back her heel though as she wanted to say one last thing.

"And yesterday – sorry if I was a bitch. I wasn't exactly the best person to work with last night and I don't think I would have made it back to my hotel room on my own. I really appreciated it. Umm, so yeah. Thank you." She managed to splutter out why she was nervous all of a sudden she didn't know.

"Anytime Miss Lewis." John shot her his trademark grin and flipped the hood over his head, Ella smiled and made her way behind the camera and watched as they ran down the script with no problems whatsoever which she was ultimately thankful for as the last thing she needed the night after Summer Slam was screw ups especially with the watchful eyes that were around that evening.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the end of the night and it was starting to become a custom to find Ella in the medic room after most matches to check on the superstars. The trainers and doctors now instead of working around her now used her to hold bandages and other equipment while they worked. Ella sat perched on the table with John sat beside her, she held an ice pack in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.

"You know, you really have to stop getting your butt kicked out there."

"What?" He tried to turn his head to look at her but the doctor pulled his head back and continued to shine the torch into his eyes.

"John stay still." The doctors muttered much to John's annoyance.

"Well, from what I heard, Mr. Angle whooped you as-"

"He didn't whoop my ass." Again he tried to turn to look at Ella but the doctor pulled his head back again issuing another warning.

"Then what do you call it?" Ella asked with a smirk.

"It was a, err- I don't know." Ella laughed as he got frustrated and finally gave up on explaining it to her; she placed the icepack on his forehead and held it in place. "You do know it's scripted don't you." He asked enquiringly.

"Yeah." She let him hold the icepack in place and opened the bottle of water for him, "I just like to wind you up. It's so easy." She grinned at him taking a sip of his water before handing it over. "I'm going to go pack up my office, will you be alright?"

"Yeah nothing a few painkillers couldn't handle."

"I'll see you later."

"Ella." John called out before she could leave the room.

"Yeah."

He looked as though he was contemplating something; he lowered the icepack from his head and looked down at his feet.

"I was wondering, that's if you wanted to umm…" He played with the icepack unsure if he should carry on, but the smile on Ella's face convinced him to continue. "Go for dinner or something after next weeks Raw."

"Umm." This wasn't what Ella was expecting him to say this had come completely out of nowhere. But he was a friend, could she call him a friend? They practically saw each other everyday out on the road, they shared some jokes here and there. It couldn't hurt, could it?

"Sure, why not." She replied, what harm could it do? Two friends right? "I'll see you later John."

"Goodnight Miss. Lewis." He answered with a wink.

She stepped out of the medical room unsure of what she'd just agreed to, but she didn't have long to think it over as someone was calling her.

"Ella!"

She turned at the sound of her name and she was greeted by the sight of Steph who was holding a wad of papers in one hand and a pen in the other. Ella forced a smile to her face; she wanted a long hot shower and her bed. Her flight was booked in at 11am to join the Smackdown team and she needed all the sleep she could get after the weekend she'd had.

"Hi Steph."

"You ready to go over those papers?" Ella nodded, "It shouldn't take too long."

"Let's go to my office then."

Steph followed Ella down the corridor to her makeshift office. Steph sat as Ella walked around to the other side of the table to sit opposite. Steph placed the papers she held in front of Ella who studied them before giving Steph a quizzical look.

"Steph these aren't the production releases."

Ella watched as the grin spread across Steph's face, she urged Ella to carry on reading, "Carry on."

Ella unsure of what Steph was trying to get at she continued to read. The more she read the more she realised this was her contract revision explaining her new role backstage and what it encompassed. Steph had been telling Ella for the past couple of weeks that her contract was still being hashed out and they wanted to make sure everything was set before Ella signed. So until now her job was an unofficial title of backstage producer, this changed that now as she finally had a legitimate job title.

Ella was thrilled it was finally official.

Steph handed over the pen she had in her hand to Ella as she finished reading.

"Let's make this official."

Ella grinned and took the pen and signed her name at the bottom of the contract.

"I'm liking this." Ella said as she handed the contract back to Steph, "I have an official title, Ella Lewis, director and field producer. It's got a nice ring to it."

Steph laughed as she watched Ella pack away her paperwork into her briefcase.

"How was your first night at Smackdown?"

"It was good, things went better than I expected. There are some really great guys over there – helped me out a lot."

"Good." She paused for a moment. "How are you coping?"

"Me? I'm all right. I'm getting used to the travel, paperwork is ok."

Steph stood and leant on the back of the chair; she wanted to make sure she was ok. It was only the first month and Steph knew all too well that things would get harder and hoped Ella wouldn't have a change of mind in a couple of months.

"I just want to make sure you're coping with the doubled work load Elle, it's a big enough job handling Raw on your own let alone Smackdown as well. Just remember I'm here if you have any problems. I know how strong willed you are."

Ella nodded in appreciation as Steph opened the door to leave.

"No one will think less of you if you need help."

"Thank you Steph."

"I'll catch you in the week."

"Bye."

With that Steph left Ella to sit in her office and think over what Steph had just said. It was true Ella was strong willed, if she believed she could do it, she would without asking for help. It wasn't that she thought she'd be weak asking for help, it was the idea of relying on someone else. She'd learnt all too quickly the troubles that could be acquired from relying on other people. But again she had no time to think about these things, she had to finish off her paperwork for the night and get back to the hotel.

The last thing she needed to do was to turn up at Smackdown looking sleep deprived or worse, late. Packing up her bag Ella slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out to the parking lot to her rental car. Slinging her bag into the back she climbed in and buckled herself in. It was official now, she'd signed the paper, and Vince McMahon now owed her. She laughed at her last thought of Vince as she started the car. Many in the offices had likened him to the devil and if so, Ella had just signed away her soul.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(23/08/05) Smackdown – Greensboro, North Carolina**_

Randy Orton made his way down the corridor to the ring entrance, he wouldn't be needed for another ten minutes or so but he wanted to speak to his father to make sure both knew what it was they were doing down in the ring. But before he could reach the entrance he stopped and turned back on his heel to the couple that he'd just passed, who were talking some three steps behind him.

"Dad, what are you doing?" He asked in disbelief, he was supposed to be at the entrance ramp.

"I'm talking to this lovely young lady here son if you don't mind."

Randy rolled his eyes and turned to Ella.

"I'm sorry Ella, I apologise for my father."

Ella couldn't help but laugh at the look Bob Orton shot his son.

"He's been a gentleman Randy, he's been talking to me about you actually." Ella shared a quick wink with Bob that went unnoticed by Randy.

"Dad." Randy whined.

"Don't worry Randy, your secrets are safe with me." This time Ella winked at Randy and patted him on the shoulder. Randy looked taken aback, what had his father been saying about him? Ella checked her watch, "Well if you excuse me gentlemen I'm needed somewhere else and looks like you guys will be needed at the entrance ramp. It was a pleasure talking to you Mr. Orton."

Ella left the two men and as she rounded the corner she could still hear Randy complain at his father for divulging information, which made Ella laugh even more as Bob had only stopped to ask her where the entrance ramp was.

She hadn't seen Dave yet, she knew he was there and was glad that he hadn't sought after her. She'd see him when she was good and ready and apologise for her behaviour the other night. She had to keep telling herself over and over that he'd apologised and it was her behaviour that was causing the awkwardness between them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella took the scripts from both Chris Benoit and Josh Matthews. On paper this was looking to be her favourite promo of the evening and couldn't wait to see it in action, and she wasn't disappointed and had to hold her hand over her mouth to stop the giggles from being heard on camera. The only trouble was as soon as it finished she'd have to run around the corner to the locker rooms that were only a few feet away to oversee JBL and Orlando Jordan. As soon as she yelled cut she turned to sprint around the corner to catch the next promo that had already started filming, but she didn't make it anymore than three steps away.

Because the next thing she knew she was on the floor.

"Is she ok?" Ella recognised that voice, where had he come from?

"I think she tripped up over the wires. She's not knocked out is she?" Came Chris' voice.

Ella opened her eyes; they had only been closed out of sheer embarrassment.

"No I'm alright." She blinked back the tears that had been caused by the after effects of her back hitting the concrete floor. She looked up at Dave who was holding his hand out to her, "Hi." She said sheepishly.

"Hi." He replied as Chris reached for Ella's other hand and the pair pulled her up to her feet.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Ella yanked her hand away from Dave as she got to her feet.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he saw the tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she clutched her wrist to her chest.

"My wrist." She said as she bit her lip.

Dave wrapped his arm around Ella's shoulders, "Come on, I'll take you to the medic room. Someone tell Andy." He shouted back to the crew before Ella could refuse to go with him and insist on working.

The truth was Ella was glad he was there and was the one taking her.

Ella cried out in pain as the doctor on call that evening examined her wrist; she was fed up of his constant questioning.

"Does this hurt?" He bent back her wrist and the pain shot down her arm, she gritted her teeth before replying.

"Yes!"

He'd asked her over six times now and every time he moved her wrist into a different position it hurt more.

"Well, I don't think it's broken. Looks like you've sprained it, maybe done something to the muscle when you fell." Ella nodded and held her wrist tightly against her chest; she didn't want to give him an opportunity to prod it again. "I'm going to go get some extra supplies." He handed her an icepack, "Keep this on there, it'll sooth the pain and take down some of the swelling."

Before she could place the icepack on her wrist Dave took it from her hand and placed it on her wrist holding it securely with both hands.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"I'm sorry." Ella said after a moment of silence.

"What for?" Dave was a little unsure where this apology had come from.

"For just." Ella paused; she wasn't sure what to say. "For just being off with you the other night, there was no reason for it."

Dave smiled as Ella looked around the room for something other to look at than his face.

"It's alright Ella. It's not an issue." After another moment of silence he spoke again, "We cool?"

Ella laughed, "Cool?" She asked nudging his shoulder, it was good to see her smiling again, "We're cool."

"Good."

"Did your daughters have a good time Sunday?" She said glad to see the awkwardness between them finally gone.

"Yeah they did."

"They look like you." He smiled, "I bet they're daddy's girls."

Dave laughed, it was true they were all very much daddy's girls.

"They are."

"How old are they?"

"Sixteen, eleven and severn."

"Wow. Must be a riot in your house with three girls."

"You're telling me. I grew up with a younger sister. It kind of prepared me, well kind of in a way." Ella laughed at the idea of Dave trying to control three girls. "What about you?"

"Me?" She asked.

"Any brothers or sisters."

"Three brothers."

"Wow."

"I tell you it was great fun being the only girl." Ella said rolling her eyes dramatically. "They're all older as well, the youngest of my brothers is eight years older than me, so all those stereotypes about over protective brothers, that's them."

"Do you see them a lot?"

Ella smiled sadly, "Not as much as I'd like. They're all married off with kids now, dotted around the place. New York, California and Florida."

"Wow that's some distance."

"Yeah, but it makes the reunions much better." She smiled but Dave could see it was something of a touchy subject so instead of carrying on he changed the topic.

"How's your wrist?" He lifted the icepack to reveal a nice bruise starting to form. "Does it still hurt?"

Ella flexed her wrist and winced again in pain.

"Yes." He placed the icepack back on her wrist, "Trust me to fall over my own two feet. It's so embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it."

"Easy for you to say, I mean I fall over and I managed to mess up wrist up." Something clicked in her head. "Shit! Who's out there doing the promos! Crap! I need to get out there."

Dave pulled her back and sat her back on the table.

"Ella, Andy is on top of it, don't worry. Sit." Ella reluctantly settled down, "Good."

Dave placed the icepack back on her wrist making sure to keep it elevated.

"How you doing? You doing ok?" The doctor asked as he re-entered the room, Ella mustered a smile and simply nodded. The doctor took the icepack away and much to Ella's annoyance started to bend her wrist back and forth again.

"Well I definitely don't think it's broken. What we're going to do is put some support on it and keep an eye on it. I think your wrist must have taken the brunt of your fall, but there wasn't enough pressure there to break it. If it swells anymore or the pain gets worse let us know."

Ella nodded as the doctor rummaged around his bag for a bandage.

"How long will it take to heal?" She asked hoping it would be a matter of a couple of days.

"About six to eight weeks to fully heal." Ella inwardly groaned. "Now will pink do?" Ella couldn't help but laugh as he pulled out a roll of pink bandage, not only did she had a lovely sprained wrist she was also going to be fashionable.

"Guess you're going to have to watch what you wear." Dave said as the doctor started to strap Ella's wrist.

"Why's that?" Ella asked puzzled.

"Well you don't want anything to clash with the pink do you?"

Ella swatted him with her free hand trying not to laugh, "Very funny."

"Made you laugh didn't it?" Ella rolled her eyes and nodded in defeat. "You're special we only get the white bandages." Ella laughed again, she was glad to have Dave with her taking her mind off of the pain and the humiliation she was feeling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella was unimpressed that she'd have to spend the rest of the night with her arm in a sling, but was thankful the doctor had said she could take it off the next day as long as she took the time to make sure it was elevated most of the time. This was the last thing she needed as she had several meetings to attend that week and this injury caused by her clumsiness was not going to help, at least it was her left hand that she'd hurt not her right, otherwise she would have been stuck, who would she get to sign off her paperwork?

She stepped out of the medic room with Dave thanking the doctor as she left; she was not pleased as she held a wet icepack in one hand while her arm was elevated in a sling. Dave couldn't help but laugh at the sullen face she was pulling.

"What's so funny?" She asked debating on throwing the icepack at his head, but deciding against it, he was bigger than her.

"Nothing." He shot his arms up in defence as she glared at him; he couldn't help but laugh, "You going to be mad about this all night?"

Ella sighed and her shoulders drooped down in defeat, "This is the last thing I needed to do Dave, I've got so much work and I just had to screw things up for everyone doing this."

"You haven't screwed anything up for anyone. You'll be fine. Like the doctor said, it should be ok in a few days to try and use your wrist, if it hurts don't do it if it doesn't it's ok."

"Thanks. I'm going to catch up with the crew, good luck in your match."

"So you're going to be cheering me on then?" He asked cockily raising his eyebrow.

Ella rolled her eyes, "Well I do like Eddie and JB-"

"Don't say anymore, I think I'd cry if I heard you say you liked JBL."

Ella laughed, "Ok Mr. Drama Queen, I'll leave you to go get ready. Good luck, I might be rooting for you, never know."

She gave him a wink and turned walking off down the corridor leaving Dave with a smile on his face – things were going back to the way they were and he was thankful. Maybe things would start to look a little brighter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella was glad to be back to work though it proved difficult holding a clipboard while doing several other things one handed. She'd turned down Andy's offer to take over for the rest of the night knowing all too well he wouldn't have a clue as to what he was doing, and she couldn't imagine sitting around while everyone else worked around her. She was determined to carry on as if nothing had happened, she knew she was being stubborn but she wasn't going to give up over a sprained wrist.

As she read over the notes of the next promo she couldn't help but notice the lingering presence standing over her shoulder.

"What can I do for you Mr. Orton?" She asked not bothering to take her eyes off of the paperwork in her hands.

Randy scratched the back of his neck unsure of what to say.

"Umm, Ella." He asked.

"Yes."

"My dad." Ella smiled; she knew what this was about. "What, umm, did he say exactly?"

"Well, you se-"

Before she could finish Randy cut across her.

"Because anything he says should be taken with a pinch of salt, see my dad likes to wind me up and this is his idea of a joke so you shouldn't listen, he's probably lying."

"Randy."

"Because, he knows you're new and all." He continued on oblivious to Ella.

"Randy."

"Really should be taken with a pinch of salt."

"Randy!" He finally stopped his rambling long enough to hear Ella. "You finished?" He looked down at her with slight embarrassment.

"Sorry."

"Randy." She patted him on the arm, "Don't worry, it was a wind up. Your dad didn't say anything."

"Really? You sure." He added suspiciously as if she was holding something back.

Ella groaned, "Randy. It was nothing. I promise. Scouts honour."

"Girls can't be scouts." He said with a smirk.

"Ok Brownie promise. That better? Now you better go get those photos over with before I really do go find your dad an ask for some real gossip." Randy grinned widely and set off down the corridor leaving Ella with the crew to go set up some final shots for the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the end of the night and Ella was trying desperately to open her bag to put her files away but every time she attempted it either her bag or folder ended up on the floor or both. Frustrated she bent down to pick up her folder, which she'd dropped now for the fourth time, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She called out.

"I came to check if you needed any help."

Ella dropped the folder on the table and brushed back the hair from her face as Dave stepped into her office.

"Come to be my night in shining armour have you?"

"How about knight in a really good suit?" He said his arms spread open.

"It'll do Mr. Ego."

Dave laughed as he dropped his bag on the floor and made his way to where Ella was standing next to her desk.

"Having trouble?" Ella nodded. "Here let me help." He held her bag open as she slid her folders and other belongings in.

"Thank you." She went to take her bag from Dave put he pulled it back.

"I've got it." Ella picked up her jacket and struggled to get it on. "Here, come on."

Dave helped her pull her jacket on over her shoulders.

"God I feel like such a invalid and all it is is my stupid wrist." She walked through the door that Dave held open for her. "Thank you. Here's me with my sprained wrist, and you guys go out and wrestle every week with umpteen amounts of injuries!"

"Yeah, but that's in our contract. I don't think it was in yours was it?"

Ella pretended to think, "It might have been hidden between the dental plan and pension details."

"Wow, you get dental? We don't even get that!"

The pair laughed as they made their way out to the parking lot they were some of the last to be leaving.

"So how you getting back to the hotel then?" He asked Ella.

"Huh? I've got my ca-, crap! I didn't think of that." She groaned as the realisation hit her, she wasn't going to be driving anywhere for the next couple of days.

"Don't worry I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks Dave." Ella made a mental note to call the rental company to arrange her car to be picked up from the venue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive back to the hotel was a quiet one, Dave stole a quick look at Ella to see if she was ok and wasn't surprised to see her fast asleep leant against the window. When they reached the hotel he really didn't have the heart to wake her up straight away, instead he sat for five minutes debating waking her up before he leant over and gently shook her shoulder.

"Ella." He whispered in her ear, she opened her eyes and blinked a few times to clear her vision. "We're here."

She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she heard him close his door and was surprised when he opened her door for her already holding her bag in his hand.

"Thank you." She stretched as she got out of the car; she was looking forward to bed.

They made their way across the lobby, which was empty apart from a few patrons, bellboy and the staff behind reception. Ella wished she could stay longer than one night so she could take advantages of the luxurious spa they had and spend time wandering the city rather than running from the hotel to the venue and back again.

The stopped outside the lifts and Ella took her bag from Dave.

"This is where we part." Ella motioned to the lifts either side of them that went to separate floors. "Thanks for today Dave, I appreciate it."

"No problem."

Ella pressed the button to call the lift. "Thank you. I'll see you next week then."

"You're not staying with us?" He said disappointed that he wouldn't see her for another week.

"I've got meetings in Stamford this week, gives me a chance to go home and dust my apartment."

The doors opened and she stepped in holding the door open.

"I'll see you next week then." He said pressing the button for his own lift.

"Goodnight Dave."

"Goodnight Ella."

"Oh by the way Dave." She said as the doors were closing, "I may have cheered for you."

Dave laughed as he watched the doors close and his open, stepping in he shook his head as he pressed the button corresponding to his floor number, this girl was without doubt something else.


	8. Chapter 8

**Meant to Be: Chapter Eight**  
_…Sometimes we don't know what we're waiting for._

_**(29/08/05) Raw – Tampa, Florida**_

Ella smoothed down the front of her skirt and tugged down the hem of her tank top, she was going to wear one of her suits that evening but after reading the weather forecast for Florida she decided to ditch the suit in favour of something more suited to the Florida weather. Pushing her sunglasses up onto her forehead she stepped into the arena and pulled her jacket out of her bag noticing the sudden change of temperature was drastically different than what it was outside and wished she could spend more time outside as she knew once she stepped inside she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon to enjoy the weather, the night ahead of her was going to be a busy one.

Busy was an understatement.

There were so many things happening that night that had to be prepped hours before the evenings show Ella didn't know if she was coming or going. The moment she found her office was the moment that everyone closed in on her dropping off production release, the show's run down and various other forms that needed her approval and signature.

With five minutes to show time Ella was still signing off production releases and could not see herself leaving her office at all that evening with the mound that was still there to go through. She would have finished hours ago but there'd be an impromptu meeting called for all concerned to discuss one of the major promo's for the evening and how they were going to film it and most important of all how they were going to do it.

So there she was racing through stacks of forms and assessments, she snuck at quick glance at her watch, there was no way she was going to finish this and knew she'd be spending the night and early morning completing it. Sighing she signed the last release form and was about to get up from her desk when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She called out hoping that it wasn't someone else with another mound of paperwork and was surprised to see one of the crew open the door.

"Miss. Lewis."

"Yes." Ella replied slightly perplexed as to why one of the crew was knocking on her door. "What can I do for you?"

"I was called to bring you out the back, there's something on the monitors we spotted that we think you should see."

This caught Ella's attention so she quickly grabbed her clipboard and notes for the evening and quickly shut the door following the crewmember to the monitors that were set up next to the entrance steps to the ramp. Ella was mystified as to why she was being called on a matter to do with something out front. It was Steph's jurisdiction and it was her who was in charge of all matters that went on in the ring. Ella stopped in front of the monitor and watched as the camera panned around the audience; she didn't even know what she was looking for.

"What am I looking for exactly?" She asked turning to the crewmember who'd knocked on her door, she was confused even more so as he spoke into his headset and signalled for her to look at the screen and Ella watched curiously as the camera panned again and focused on a section of the audience at the back of the arena and zoomed in, and what Ella saw made her shriek with laughter.

There at the back was a man, all too familiar to Ella, with a large sign that had written in bright green 'Ella Francine Lewis – call your mother!' Ella couldn't contain her laughter as she wiped away the tears from her face.

"I can't believe he's done this! The swine! I'm going to kill him!"

"Kill who?" Came a voice from behind her, "We don't need blood spilt backstage." Ella turned to see John stood behind her, "What's so funny?" He asked as she finished wiping the tears away.

Ella pointed to the screen, "My brother's in the audience with a sign."

John peered over her shoulder and caught sight of the sign.

"Didn't you know he was coming?" He asked as the pair of them started walking around the corner where Ella had to set up her first promo of the evening.

"No. I should have known he'd come, I think he's here with some of his friends."

"I didn't know you had a brother, is he younger?"

"He's older actually, I've got three brothers – all older."

"Really? Wow."

Ella laughed, "That was the same thing Dave said."

John pointed at her wrist suddenly noticing that it was covered in a pink bandage.

"What did you do to your arm?" He asked lifting her hand to inspect it.

"I kind of fell over backstage at Smackdown last week."

"How did you manage that?" He asked incredulity.

"Tripping over my own two feet as usual, it was an umm, a wire that was loose." She stopped outside the room they were prepping for Eric Bischoff's office. "I sprained it."

"Does it still hurt?"

Ella nodded, "A little, but as long as I don't use it it's ok."

"We'll be ready in five minutes." One of the assistants called out to Ella from the opposite end of the corridor.

"Looks like you're needed. I'll leave you to it."

"I'll see you later John."

Ella had the door open to the office and was about to step in when she heard John call her back.

"Hey Ella."

"Yeah."

"We still on for tonight?" He asked hopefully, he was afraid that she might have forgotten their agreement from the previous week.

"We're still on."

"Good. Catch you later!"

"Bye John."

She waved him off and stepped into the room where they were filming just as she heard Ric Flair's voice echo off the walls as he let out his trademark 'woo!' and as Ella stepped into the room she had the sudden urge to run around and 'woo' everyone in the room but decided with her better judgement that it wouldn't be a wise thing to do. Instead she sat beside the camera crew and ran down with them and the assistants as to how they were going to film the first promo of the evening.

She was surprised to see Steph appear in the doorway as she started the rundown of events and updated the crew on the script changes. Once Ella was finished she walked over to greet Steph.

"I thought I'd come sit in on things and see how they're going." She said once Ella reached her. "What have you done to your wrist?" She said suddenly spotting the bandage, Ella had a feeling she'd be explaining her sprained wrist to everyone that evening and wished the story behind it was less embarrassing – that way she wouldn't be too bothered about repeating herself.

"You know me and my clumsy self." She paused debating to tell the whole truth. "I tripped over my own two feet." Steph tried her best not to laugh, she was the first one Ella had made this omission too, everyone else she told she said that she'd tripped over a wayward camera wire not wanting to admit that it was her own clumsiness.

"You sure you're ok to work?" Steph asked after she managed to contain her laughter.

"Yeah, as long as I'm not lifting anything or holding anything it's fine."

"Well don't exhort yourself Ella. I don't need you burning yourself out."

Steph's words of concern were starting to grate on Ella's nerves; in fact everyone's words of concern were driving her mad. When were people going to realise that she could cope? Everyone seemed to have the impression that she was about to drive herself insane when all she'd done was sprain her wrist. Instead of answering Steph she chose instead to simply nod and smile, it was the best she could do and was thankful when the call came for two minutes till air came and quickly moved behind the camera to start directing the promo.

After filming had ended Ella promptly left to set up the second promo of the evening, which was Edge with Alter Bridge and straight after that was Matt and Lita's promo. With two promos with one following straight after the other Ella wasn't taking any chances of a repeat of the week before. Her need to be in two places at once had been the cause of her sprained wrist this time she took the necessary precautions to avoid such an accident again. Her answer? Set them up directly behind one another.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella clutched her clipboard to her chest as she watched the promo between Matt and Lita play out. She was saddened by the fact that whatever had happened to those two outside of the ring was taking place in front of millions. Ella didn't condone any of the actions of both parties but it was none of her business what went on and Ella treated it just like that, none of her business. As long as they didn't cause any trouble or interfere with her work backstage she wasn't bothered.

So far so good, zero injuries and only one broken nail.

Now there was the task of sorting out the second biggest promo for the night, Ric Flair and HBK – but first she needed a nail file. After her pit stop to the make-up room Ella sought out the corridor where they were filming the next promo and groaned at the sight that greeted her, she wasn't impressed.

"Do you have to use so much of that stuff?" Ella asked as the make-up artist applied copious amounts of fake blood to Ric Flair's head. His now trademark white hair was now crimson.

"Yes, he has to be bloodied." The make-up artist answered exasperated.

"I give up." Ella muttered as she watched in horror as more blood was applied, the script had asked for him to look like he'd had a good beating, not look like something that had stepped out of a murder scene. Even though Ella was in charge the make-up artist had taken it to her own accord to define what a 'good beating' meant. Ella gave up it wasn't a battle worth fighting there was no time to wash it off; they were due on air in five minutes.

Ella called cut on the promo and the crew went into action packing equipment away and racing back towards the entrance ramp.

"Right, everyone get geared up!" Ella shouted out to the crew and assistants stood by her. "I want this place sparkling, I want to see my face on that wall." She laughed as the cleaning crew got to work mopping up the fake blood. "Right everyone needs to be at the left of the ramp, we need to be ready!"

This was the biggest promo of the night and Ella needed it to go off without a hitch as this was being pushed as near enough the main event and she didn't need it screwed up. It was the finish to Matt and Edge's street fight and Ella was in charge and the afternoon leading up to show the creative team had been locked in a room deciding on an ending and then how they were going to film it, now there was the job of actually carrying it out.

Ella tried in vain not to be seen on camera as she dodged the crew and medical team that were running in to lift Matt and Edge from the pit beside the ramp. Even though she had evaded being seen by the cameras she knew her voice could be heard as she shouted directions to those around her on the best way to get them out onto the stretchers and out through the corridor. She also had to cope with the added fact that the crew members hadn't bothered to clear the corridor they were due to exit out of and Ella found herself lifting chairs and boxes out of the way of the stretchers and camera crews which caused no end of pain from her wrist, she was stupid to do it but no one else was going to move any of it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella collapsed into the chair as soon as she saw it, since the Raw had begun she'd been on her feet and they were swollen in the shoes she had on, she cursed herself for wearing heels again but knew it was guilty pleasure she couldn't resist and since most of the people she had to work with were over six foot and being only five foot seven, she wanted to give herself a little height so she could at least attempt to look them in the eye.

She could feel a migraine forming and rubbed her forehead in an attempt to alleviate some of the pain but what was causing her the most grief was the dull throb from her wrist after her decision to take it upon herself to move half of the crates backstage in order for the camera crew to get past thanks to the forgetfulness of the crew she'd managed to aggravate her wrist and it didn't look like the pain was going to give up anytime soon.

She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose and hoped that the pain from her headache would go, she could cope with her wrist but the headache was starting to get nauseating. She was surprised to see a glass of water and a hand holding out two painkillers when she opened her eyes.

"I thought you could do with these. I heard you had a busy night."

She was surprised to look up and see Eric Bischoff stood above her giving her a sympathetic smile; Ella graciously took the painkillers and quickly washed them down with the water.

"Thank you."

He took a seat beside her and Ella found herself sitting up a little straighter, and after a moment's silence Eric finally spoke.

"So how you hanging in there kid?"

Ella couldn't help but smile at being called kid.

"I'm doing ok."

Eric turned to smile at her as she sipped at her water.

"I bet you're fed up of people asking you if you're ok."

Ella heaved a sign but smiled in disregard of it, "If I was to be honest, yes it is getting slightly aggravating."

Ella surprised herself by being so honest, Eric laughed and leant back on the chair watching the crew start to pack equipment around them. The dark match was on in the ring and there wasn't much left for those backstage to do and many were leaving or part of the clean up crew.

"That's the one thing with the people around here. They care, sometimes it can be sickening how much they care, and I'm not just talking management." He turned to look at Ella who was watching him in interest. "Everyone. I suppose this working environment encourages people to watch out for one another you know?"

Ella nodded, it was one of the things she learnt quickly, everyone watched out for one another and people were willing to go out of their way to make sure others were okay, and being the type of person she was Ella took it upon herself to make sure others around her were taken care of too, and if that meant ignoring paperwork to sit with someone in the medic room while they had stitches – so be it, she could do the paperwork some other time.

"You learn though." Eric said continuing, "Some people aren't cut out for this kind of thing." For a brief moment Ella thought he was talking about her, "Nick couldn't do it, couldn't bare being on the road to the point he begrudged being here."

"Why'd he stay?" Ella asked curiously, this was the first time she'd heard someone talk about Nick, she knew the guy vaguely as he dropped into the offices once a month and usually it was for only a five minute meeting and then he'd be gone again.

"Money." Eric answered, "You know yourself this job pays well, enough to keep you going even if you don't want to do it."

"But surely he could have asked Steph to be transferred?"

"That would mean loosing power, you don't have much power pushing papers in an office under Vince McMahon. Nick was rather power hungry. He liked the frivolous perks of the job and he liked pushing people around."

Ella knew Nick had been trouble, but not this much trouble. Steph led her to believe Nick had been fired because he was increasing the creative production budget, but Eric was painting the situation in a much different light than what Steph told her.

"What did he do?" Ella's curiosity was growing.

"The usual, if he had a problem with one of the guys he'd make sure they knew and it would be over the stupidest of things, they got a girls attention, if they got better treatment, anything would set him off. The girls couldn't stand him, because you know people with power and authority-"

"Their egos aren't far behind." Ella finished for him.

"Exactly, and if one of them didn't bow to him, that was it. He made people miserable and pushed people to their limits knowing they couldn't answer him back because he was in charge. He actually had a few rows with Dave and Randy."

"Really?" Ella asked surprised.

"He was with us for two years and for the first couple of months he was fantastic to work with, motivated, helpful and above all professional. Then over night things changed – disagreements with Steph were frequent, back then she didn't travel with us but she was here more often sorting things out that Nick should have sorted."

Ella remembered this, it was when she was interning as Steph's assistant and remembered the phone calls from her secretary informing Ella that she wasn't needed for the day as Steph was away on business.

"Hmm, I remember that." Ella muttered quietly.

"The atmosphere and general morale was down for a long time." Ella nodded. "And since you've turned up kid – things haven't been better."

"Huh?" Ella was surprised, she was just doing her job the best way possible, she didn't realise she was having such an impact on those around her.

"You're too modest Miss. Lewis. You should give yourself more credit. Things have changed around here for the better. People are actually happy to come to work knowing there's no issues or egos to deal with, well apart from a select few superstars." Ella laughed; she knew there were plenty of those about. "So I suppose when everyone asks you if you're doing ok, I guess they don't want to loose you, you've become an asset to the company, you're highly spoke of Ella, everyone around here respects you. That's what Nick never achieved and was constantly battling for, respect."

All Ella could do was nod; Eric had opened her eyes to a lot of things and appreciated his genuineness and she started to feel guilty for brushing off Steph's concern earlier in the evening. She knew Steph was under a lot of pressure and the last thing she needed was Ella incapacitating herself.

"Thank you." She said as he stood to leave.

"Anytime Ella, just remember my door is always open if you need a ear to listen, I know a lot more than I let on." He finished with a wink and left Ella to think over all what he had said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was more than twenty minutes later when John found her still sat thinking over what Eric had told her, he sat beside her and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Miss. Lewis?"

"Huh?" She finally left her train of thought and looked over at John. "Hi."

"You ready?" He asked placing the towel he had in his hands over his shoulders, that was when Ella realised he was topless and very sweaty.

"The question should be are you ready Mr. Cena?" She raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Please tell me you're going to shower?"

"I thought I could go out like this."

"Four words for you Cena, over. My. Dead. Body."

"Aww, don't you like it?" He asked flexing his muscles and shaking his head so drops of sweat landed over Ella, she shot him a stony glare. "Ok, ok." He laughed holding his hands up in defeat. "I'll hit the showers, where shall I meet you?"

Ella stood and brushed down her skirt, "Umm, you know where my office is?" John nodded, "I'll meet you there. Don't worry about rushing I've got a few things to sort out."

"Catch you in a minute." John said walking backwards from Ella before turning and sprinting off in the direction of the locker rooms. Ella shook her head laughing and made her way to her office. It was going to be an interesting evening.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both John and Ella scoured the street looking for somewhere that was serving food and was open. After leaving the arena they'd headed back to hotel so John could change and decided to walk down the street for somewhere to eat, trouble was most places seemed to be closed. Ella was enjoying the walk and was enjoying the fresh air; she found the breeze to be soothing as it breezed across her legs. She tucked her hands into the pockets of her jacket. She noticed that John was being awfully quiet; she opened her mouth to ask if he was ok but quickly decided against it thinking maybe silence would be the better option.

Noticing a lit building at the end of the street Ella quickly pointed it out.

"That place on the corner looks like it's open, come on lets go have a look."

"I'm sorry Ella." John said as they came to a stop outside what turned out to be a small pizza restaurant and according to the buzzing neon sign outside 'served pizza twenty-four seven come rain or shine'. John was disappointed, this wasn't what he meant by dinner – he certainly didn't expect to be eating at some diner.

"I didn't realise we'd come out so late." He said holding the door open for Ella.

"It's alright John." Ella smiled as she patted his shoulder as she stepped into the diner, "It doesn't matter."

The place was empty bar a few customers who were drinking cups of coffee picking at slices of pizza. Ella and John found a booth by the window; they sat opposite each other in silence as they scoured the menu.

"Soooo." John drawled out, "Your middle name is Francine? Interesting."

She scowled at him over the menu.

"And what would your middle name be pretty boy?"

"Pretty boy huh? Don't see why I should answer that." He pulled up his menu and started reading again, he peeked over the top and was greeted by a pointed stare, "Ok, ok. It's John Anthony Felix Cena."

"Think my neighbour had a cat called Felix." Ella said nonchalantly.

"Charming."

"I am aren't I?"

"Modest much?" John laughed. "So your brother was out in the audience then?"

"Yeah, he was there with some of his buddies from work." She replied squinting to read the bottom half of the menu.

Here brother had left a message on her voice mail after the showing apologising for not sticking around by had to leave as he was with buddies from work and hoped she would be sticking around in Florida for a while so they could catch up.

"So he's older than you."

"Yeah, he's thirteen years older."

"Wow, that's some age difference."

Ella nodded. "My parents thought they'd had all their kids and eight years after their last I came along." She laughed as she closed her menu. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She was sure she could remember him mentioning a brother before.

"Yeah, four brothers."

"Your poor mother, and if you guys were anything like my brothers I bet you made her life hell."

"I'm ashamed to admit it, but we gave her a lot of premature grey hair."

"Can I take your order?" The waitress asked stepping over to their table, Ella suspected that she knew who John was and was surprised that John didn't pick up on it.

"Ella you ready" He asked.

She nodded and recited her order, "Umm, I'll have a pepperoni slice, fries and a diet Coke please. No ice."

"I'll have the same." John concluded as Ella tried not to laugh as the waitress lingered for several moments as John smiled at her, finally she left and still John was oblivious to her attention. Ella thought about drawing it to his attention but quickly decided against it, it was nice to be away from work and anything work related.

John couldn't contain his laughter any longer; the waitress had brought their food over several minutes earlier, he watched as Ella looked up at him perplexed as to why he was laughing so much.

"What?" Ella asked oblivious to whatever could be so funny. John leant over and with his thumb brushed a stray strand of cheese and Ella instantly blushed. "God how long have I been sat here with this on my face!" She hastily wiped her face with a napkin.

John managed to contain his laughter and patted her hand, "I'm sure no one else here noticed Ella." He motioned to the empty diner, the only other customer was sat at the back slumped on his table fast asleep.

"Hmph." Was all Ella said as she wiped her face once more just to make sure there was nothing there.

"I saw you talking to Bischoff earlier."

"Yeah?"

"Anything interesting?" He asked taking a sip of his drink, Ella debated telling him what Eric had told her but decided not to, she didn't want to discuss work.

"Not really, just asking how things were going."

John nodded and decided to change topic, "So Miss. Lewis, tell me about yourself."

"Pretty open question there. What do you want to know?"

"Umm, lets think, I already know you have three older brothers, you're Smackdown and Raw's creative producer director, you have brown hair and your name is Ella Francine Lewis."

Ella laughed, "What else do you need to know beside that?"

"Lets see, where did you grow up?"

"Well, I was born in Chicago, my parents still live there. You?"

"West Newbury Massachusetts. I take it you don't live there anymore."

"Ella shook her head, "I moved to New York for college then hung around there for a while before going to Boston then I got the internship in Stamford and the rest is history."

"Pets?"

"I have a Labrador called Bean who lives with my parents."

"Bean?" John stifled a giggle.

"Yes, Bean. I think it's cute."

"Well you're on your own there." Ella stuck her tongue out at him. "Ok, another question, umm… Last place you went on holiday."

"Holiday? What's that?" Ella laughed, "Umm, I went and visited my brother in California a couple of months ago for a week."

"Right I want dirt."

"How did this turn into twenty questions? When do I learn more about you Mr. Cena?"

"We'll talk about me later, I'll show you the website. Ok, lets think." He was quiet for a moment before he got a grin on his face. "Who was your first kiss?"

Ella laughed, "You're really out for some random information tonight."

"Got to start somewhere."

"Umm, his name was Ellis Gregory and I was eight years old and it was horrible. I swore off boys completely from that day forth."

John laughed, "Forever?"

Ella smiled, "Maybe not forever – but it was a long while before I had a proper boyfriend and by then my brothers wouldn't allow me to date anyone. They still vet any boyfriend I bring home for Thanksgiving."

"I can imagine with a younger sister they'd be protective."

"They're protective alright – they scared off my last boyfriend."

"You're joking?"

"No. They cornered him as he came out of the bathroom and asked what his intentions with me were and if he was going to make an honest woman out of me. Needless to say not long after that I never heard from him again."

"So how long ago was that then?" John asked trying to sound too curious. But he needn't of worried, as Ella wasn't paying attention.

"Umm, about nine months ago." She answered sipping at her drink; her evening was turning out better than she thought it would.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The questioning continued and several diet cokes and coffee cups later Ella glanced at the clock, it was nearing two in the morning by time they left the restaurant and they'd been the last one's there. As they stepped out onto the street Ella pulled her jacket tighter across her chest, it wasn't as warm out as it was when they'd arrived.

"You know you didn't have to pay John."

"I know." Ella waited for him to put his wallet away and without even thinking looped her arm through his. "But that's what friends do." He couldn't help but smile as Ella linked arms with him. "You cold?" He asked as she shuddered.

"A little, but the hotel's not that far, if we walk quickly it shouldn't take us too long."

John quickened his pace slightly, not that he wanted to as he really didn't want the evening to end. He enjoyed the idea that he could go out with someone who enjoyed his company because he was John Cena, the boy from West Newbury, not WWE superstar. But since he didn't have any jacket to offer her he didn't want Ella to get cold and kept the pace up all the way back to the hotel.

John insisted on walking her to her door by informing her that murderous diamond thieves could be on the loose and could take her captive and he'd be forced to rescue her and since she had a diamond necklace on he had to be careful of course. Ella stopped outside her door and rummaged in her bag for her key card.

"John it's not a real diamond." She said her head buried in her bag as she searched for her key.

"But diamond thieves don't care, they'd kidnap you anyway."

"John – you're more likely to be kidnapped for diamonds, not me."

"I can't be kidnapped, I'm supposed to do the saving."

Ella laughed as she scooped out her key card blowing off the crumbs she turned to look up at John.

"Your hair looks nice longer." She said suddenly noticing that he didn't have his cap with him that evening.

"You think?" He ran a hand through his hair, growing it long seemed like a good idea now.

"Hmm. Well Mr. Cena, thank you ever so much for dinner."

"You're welcome, maybe we can do it again?"

"Yeah I'd like that."

"Good, umm, I'll see you next week then?"

"Yeah, I'm with Smackdown this week, think I'm catching up with you guys Sunday night, not sure yet."

"Well I shall leave you to sleep Miss. Lewis."

"Goodnight John."

He leant down and placed his hand on her hip and kissed her cheek, standing up straight he gave her a lazy smile and waved her off disappearing around the corner. Ella leant up against the door of her room; the kiss was unexpected to say the least. As she unlocked her room door, to her surprise on the first attempt, she quickly brushed away the idea that there was something behind that kiss. Flinging her jacket onto the chair she slipped off her shoes and sat at the end of the bed.

"Just a friendly kiss on the cheek, all friends do it." She muttered to herself as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, she continued muttering to herself as she walked into the bathroom to remove her makeup. "Ella Lewis you read into things _way_ too much!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Meant to Be: Chapter Nine**  
_…You're not the one I need._

_**(30/08/05) Smackdown – Jacksonville, Florida**_

From the look of the run down of the show that night, things were looking promising for Ella. There weren't that many promos to oversee, not that it meant a quiet night as she had other things that needed doing also, but she knew it was going to be a quieter affair than what Raw was the night before, and very much like the night before she was sat in her office signing production forms when there was a knock at the door.

"I really don't need this now." She muttered under her breath before she called for whomever it was at the door to come in, looking at the clock there was half an hour before the show even started, and couldn't understand what anyone would want her for.

"Miss. Lewis." Ella was surprised to see the head of security at her door.

"How can I help you?" She said dropping her pen on top of her unfinished paperwork.

"There's a man at the back entrance, claims he knows you. Says you've got tickets for him."

Ella grabbed her bag and made her way around the table.

"Yes, sadly I know him. I'll come with you now."

Ella followed him out and down the corridor to the back entrance.

"Ella!" She looked up to see her brother stood patiently between two vicious looking security guards.

"It's alright boys, she knows him." The head of security said and the two officers stepped away.

"I can't trust you not to get in trouble can I Aidan?"

"Hey it's not my fault, you told me to come around here."

Ella dug around her bag and produced two tickets, but before she handed them over she wanted to make something clear.

"You will not believe what I went through to get these tickets." He went to take them from her put she snatched them away, "I had to get on my knees and beg!"

"Ok little Miss. Dramatic, I am thankful beyond words for what you've done for me – I know Luke is ecstatic to be here."

"Where is he?" Ella asked handing over the tickets looking for her nephew.

"He's outside with Lucy, she dropped us off."

"You should have brought them round." It had been a long time since she last saw her sister in law.

"She's got the baby in the back seat asleep, didn't want to wake her."

"Oh, ok." Ella swung her bag back onto her shoulder as she watched her brother inspect the tickets. "Aidan they're not counterfeit. I promise."

"Ohmigod! Ella you're so the best!" Aidan shouted.

"Huh?" Ella asked as Aidan nearly knocked her over with his hug, she figured he noticed where she had gotten him seats.

"Front row tickets!" He picked her up and spun her about before setting her back down and planting a kiss on her forehead.

She poked him in the side repeatedly as she spoke "See! I owe someone a huge favour for those tickets I hope you know!"

Aidan blew a dramatic kiss at his sister, "I shall love you forever and ever for it!"

Ella laughed and pushed him out of the back entrance, they were starting to draw attention from the crew. "Just go enjoy yourself Aidan, and make sure you remember Luke is the child not you." Aidan gave her one last hug and took off across the car park. Ella shook her head as she walked back into the arena; her brother was certainly something else.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was ten minutes until show time and Ella had successfully completed all of her paperwork and not wanting to hang around she decided to sneak out to the front to go check on her brother. Grabbing her pass she quickly threw it around her neck, she didn't need to get stuck outside because some security guard didn't know who she was. She managed to get down the ramp without being spotted and walked up to the barriers around the ring and quickly spotted her brother and nephew.

The young boys eyes widened in excitement as his aunt approached them, what excited him further was that she was the other side of the barrier.

"Hey little man!" She called out as she made her way over.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look! Look!" The young boy tugged at his father's trouser leg pointing furiously at Ella.

"I wanted to make sure you guys were ok in your seats before the show started." Ella said looking around the packed arena.

"Ella these seats are fantastic! You're my favourite little sister."

"Aidan I'm your only little sister."

"But." He responded with a smirk, "If I did have another sister, you would be my favourite."

She rolled her eyes and leant down to meant the height of her six-year-old nephew.

"Luke, what do you think?"

He looked around in awe, Ella knew it was the first time he'd been to a live event and he was beyond excited. Aidan had been over the moon to have a little boy and it was 'their thing' to sit and watch both Smackdown and Raw together. Her brothers had been wrestling fans ever since she could remember; Ella liked to refer herself as a casual fan while her brothers watched intently every week, they were as hardcore as it came.

She could remember it being a family event in her house and she'd join her mother in kicking up a fuss when her father would round them up in front of the TV. Even though she would tell her brothers she hated it, she secretly loved staying up that extra hour squished between them on the sofa in her nightdress clutching her stuffed teddy listening to her father and brothers yell at the TV.

She cherished those memories, as her brothers were so much older than her, Aidan had been thirteen when she'd come along, Ryan eight and Ethan sixteen. There wasn't much she had in common with them and having them go out of their way to explain wrestling moves and wrestlers names it gave her a bond with them. Though despite their 'expert' schooling Ella still didn't have a clue about many things when it came to wrestling, much to their annoyance.

Ella knew what Luke was feeling as she was his age when her brothers took her to her first wrestling match, ok it wasn't on par with the WWE, but a local independent federation the crowd and atmosphere was overwhelming. He looked up at his aunt and gave her a huge toothy grin.

"It's awesome!"

"You know Luke," Ella said bending down to lean on the barrier, "I was backstage."

"You were backstage!" He gasped.

"Uh huh," She nodded, "And you'll never guess who I saw"

"Who?" He asked, eager to learn whom his aunt had spotted.

"Batista."

"You did?" He was thrilled, Batista was his favourite and Ella knew this.

"Yep and, he gave me this." She pulled a t-shirt with Batista blazoned across the front from behind her back.

"Wow! Daddy look!"

"Wow, how lucky are you Lukey boy? What do you say to your aunt Ella?"

The young boy looked down at the shirt in awe then back at Ella before launching himself over the barrier at her flinging his arms around her neck.

"Thank you auntie Ellie."

Ella kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair.

"You're welcome sweetie." The lights suddenly dimmed and Tony Chimmel made his way into the ring. "I've got to go back to work Luke but you have a good time." She watched him pull the oversized t-shirt on and she reached over to hug her brother, "Come around the back once it's over." She slipped two backstage passes into his hand. "Ask the attendants on the side, they'll bring you around."

"Thanks Ella. I really appreciate this."

"No problem Aidan, just don't loose those passes, the last thing we need is some lunatic Randy Orton fan girls running riot backstage under my authority."

"You mean I can't jump him?" He said dejectedly.

Ella shook her head in disbelief, "I'll so pretend you so didn't say that. Have a good time guys!"

Ella started to walk away but quickly turned back on her heel.

"Oh, and Aidan."

"Yeah?"

"Please, please, phurlease do not embarrass me by trying to climb into the ring to DDT someone. Please? I have a reputation to hold up around here."

"I'll try my best." He said with a wink.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella had just completed the promo in Teddy's office and was ushering everyone out of the room when she knocked into Randy in the hallway.

"Sorry." She said picking up her clipboard she dropped on the floor.

"It's alright." He said and Ella stepped around him to carry on down the corridor and was only three steps away when Randy called her back.

"Ella."

"Yeah." She replied turning around to face him.

"You're a girl right?"

"Well the last time I checked I was."

"What do you think of this shirt?"

"The shirt?"

"Yeah. Does it look ok?"

Ella looked up at him in disbelief, she was sure this wasn't in her job description. He was wearing a long sleeved blue and white striped shirt.

"Roll the sleeves up a little and it'll look perfect."

Randy quickly rolled the sleeves up and patted Ella on the shoulder.

"Thanks Ella."

"You're welcome Randy." She rolled her eyes as she watched him take off down the corridor, that man was in a league of his own. But now she had the pressing matter of Chris Benoit's promo.

Ella arrived at the set in the men's bathroom; she'd taken great precautions this week, she had on flat ballet pumps and was watching the camera wires intently as she stepped over them to greet the crew. Her wrist was still bandaged and was still throbbing from lifting boxes the night before; she didn't need a repeat of last week's events injuring herself further.

"How's your wrist?" Chris asked as she took the script from him.

"It's ok thank you, a little sore but it's getting better." She didn't want to let on to anyone the truth that she'd hurt it more due to her own stubbornness.

"Well." He said putting his arm around her shoulder guiding her to the other side of the camera making sure to dodge all wires, "We didn't want you hurting yourself again, so we got you a special chair."

Ella laughed as she saw the director's chair that had been set up for her and was slightly embarrassed that they had gone to this effort for her. She sat in the chair and smiled up at the crew who were watching intently.

"Thanks guys, lets just hope I don't manage to topple off the side of this." The crew laughed as they continued to set up and Ella went back to reading her notes. Eric's words of insight had really taken affect on her and she was beginning to appreciate even more so the help the people around her were offering.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last thing Ella thought she'd find herself doing that night was sticking 'Simon Dean' labels onto drink cartons. But there she was peeling them off and placing them over the original label making sure it couldn't be seen.

"You promise me you won't be sick or anything?" She asked Dave who was stood beside her as she covered the carton she had in her hand with a new label.

"I promise." Dave said as he handed her the gym bag he was holding out for her, he'd found her backstage sorting out the props for his next match and insisted on helping, even if it was just by holding an empty bag.

Ella opened the gym bag and dropped several cartons of 'Simon Dean' energy drinks in; in reality it was chocolate milk.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure Ella, don't worry."

"For all I know you could have hated chocolate milk and you could have been sick in the middle of the ring and I would have been in trouble."

Dave laughed, "Ella you think things through too much."

"I know." She sighed as she handed the gym bag over to one of the crewmembers that carried it off to the entrance ramp.

Ella rubbed her wrist; it was still aching and causing her no end of grief.

"Have you been elevating that?" Dave asked pointing at her wrist.

"Err, sometimes." Ella replied sheepishly, in all honesty she 'd been too busy to remember to elevate it at all.

"It'll never heal if you don't!" One of the crew signalled for Dave, "Elevate that wrist Ella!" He said sternly as he walked to the entrance ramp.

"Yes sir!" Ella gave him a mock salute and waved him off. As she didn't have another promo for quite awhile she decided to sit and watch Dave's match on the monitor with some of the other crew. She'd actually been looking forward to seeing the match all night as soon as she found out about it, not that she was going to let onto him of course. She couldn't contain her laughter as Dave took a mouthful of the drink and grimaced before grinning at the camera and Ella knew too well it was directed at her.

Ella was leaving to go set up her last promo of the evening but dropped her clipboard. Stooping over to pick up it up she recognised the person whose feet had stopped right beside her.

"I think I heard you cheering." Dave said as she stood, she watched him walk in the direction of the locker rooms.

"Oh really?" Ella asked, Dave turned around and started to walk backwards.

"Yeah, a little birdie told me."

"Really?" Ella raised a sceptical eyebrow at him.

"Uh huh, catch you later Ella."

Ella rolled her eyes, she had no clue as to what he was going on about but she didn't have much time to think about it as she had the pressing matter of Eddie Guerrero to take care of.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I'm supposed to do what? This?"

Ella watched amused as Eddie pressed his face against the steel cage.

"Try and look a little psychotic too."

"Like this?"

Ella burst out laughing as he crossed his eyes and let his tongue hang out of his mouth through the chain of the steel cage.

"Maybe a little less psychotic and a little more vengeful." She watched as he pressed his face against the cage and if truth were told Ella was a little spooked. "Perfect, right lets get this going!"

She rounded up the crew and made sure everything was perfect for the last promo of the evening went off without a hitch, if she planned it right she could get her paperwork completed and the nights final footage sent off to the editors leaving her able to join her brother and nephew to watch that night's dark match.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohmigod, Ella you have to introduce me!"

Ella was stood with Aidan and Luke in the catering area; she'd brought them backstage after the dark match to see what things were like from the other side.

"Calm down Aidan! Anyone would think you're twelve not thirty seven!"

"Come on Ella! I let you steal stationary from my office, the least you could do is introduce me to some of these guys."

"Aidan that was three pens when I was eighteen, even then you patted me down for any paperclips."

"Do it for the kid." Aidan leaned down and pressed his face against his son's.

She rolled her eyes at the pathetic face he pulled.

"Those poor children have you for a father, I feel so sorry for them. I'm so glad they have Lucy to balance out you." She said making reference to her sister-in-law. "Come on then."

Ella led them over to the other side of catering where 'Cowboy' Bob Orton was stood.

"Ella, what a pleasure to see you again."

"You're on first name basis with him." His brother hissed in her ear as she shook hands with Bob, Ella took the opportunity to introduce her brother.

"Hi Bob, I wanted to introduce my brother and nephew to you. This is Luke and this big kid here is my older brother Aidan."

"Well it's nice to meet you?" Bob Orton shook hands with Aidan who Ella noticed was dumbfounded.

"Wow, this is amazing, I watched you on TV when I was younger. This is such a honour." Ella rolled her eyes; this being an honour was something only one of her brothers would say.

"Ha ha! Wait until Ethan and Ryan hear about this! I've so got one up on them!" Aidan exclaimed staring down at the piece of paper Bob Orton had just signed for him.

"I've given up all hope of you three ever growing up." Ella sighed as she watched her brother grin from ear to ear.

Dave was getting ready to leave but before he did he had go through the routine of signing items for the auction site. He was heading back to his locker room when he caught sight of Ella, he was surprised to she her hanging around backstage as usually at this time of night she was in her office completing that nights paperwork. His interest was further peeked as he noticed she wasn't alone – there stood with her with an arm around her shoulder was a man he hadn't seen before. Before he knew it he was heading over in their direction, and as he did he noticed the little boy sat at Ella's feet, this definitely had his curiosity peeked.

"Dave!" Ella called out as he approached; she'd assumed he might have headed off by now.

"What you doing here so late?" Dave asked taking a quick glance at the man beside her.

"I'm showing this one around." She elbowed the man who promptly pushed her back, "I'm sorry, I should make some introductions." Ella laughed as she noticed the scowl on her brother's face. Dave waited in anticipation to find out who this guy was. "Dave this is my nephew Luke and my brother Aidan." Dave found himself letting out a sigh of relief out of nowhere. "Aidan, this is Dave."

Dave shook hands with Aidan, he hadn't expected him to be Ella's brother, and though now looking at him again he could see the resemblance. They shared the same dark brown hair and matching deep brown eyes, they also shared the same infectious smile. But this guy was huge, at least 6' 4'', Ella was tiny compared to him, she had to be about 5'7'' and had a slender build, this guy was just huge he wouldn't be surprised if Ella told him he was a wrestler.

"Nice to meet you." Aidan said as they shook hands, "I hope my sister hasn't been too much trouble around here."

Ella rolled her eyes.

"She's a pleasure to have around, it's good to have a fan of mine working with us."

Ella rolled her eyes again as Dave shot her a huge grin.

"This ego thing, have you thought of seeing a shrink about it?"

Ella laughed as Dave shook his head, she didn't miss the smirk on his face.

"You're no fun Miss. Lewis."

"That's not Miss. Lewis, that's my auntie Ellie silly." The young boy piped up from the floor quickly standing and holding onto his aunt's hand. The three adults couldn't help but laugh at the young boy's innocence.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that. What would your name be?" Dave asked turning to the little boy.

"I'm Luke Thomas Chaplin Lewis." Ella couldn't help but laugh, it was his thing of the moment to introduce himself by his full name after Aidan had taught him, Ella knew this because the moment he mastered pronouncing his full name he'd rung her to inform her of the great news.

"That's one big name," Luke beamed with pride, "So who's your favourite wrestler then Luke?"

Ella watched as Dave knelt down to Luke's height, Luke clung to Ella's leg shyness coming over him all of a sudden.

"Batista." He whispered.

"Me? Wow!"

"He's your number one fan." Ella said ruffling his hair, "Aren't you Luke?" Luke managed a nod and pulled his Batista figure out of his pocket.

"Wow, I'm glad I got a chance to meet my number one fan, this is awesome."

"I like it when you do that thing." Luke said suddenly finding his voice again.

"What would that be then Luke?" Dave asked.

Luke raised his arms up turning his thumbs up in the same way 'Batista' did and the little boy got even more excited as his favourite wrestler mimicked him.

"Like this?" Dave asked as he then pointed his thumbs down.

"Yeah, it's cool."

"I'll tell you what Luke you're some cool little dude."

Luke beamed and tugged again on Ella's trouser leg.

"Aunt Ellie, Batista said I was cool!"

"You sure are Luke. Thanks Dave."

"Not a problem."

"Auntie Ellie, his name's Batista not Dave." Luke said with a dramatic sigh.

Ella tried to hide her laughter; she forgot to Luke this was all real.

She rolled her eyes and apologised, "Sorry 'Batista'"

"That's ok Miss. Lewis." Dave replied with a wink.

After introducing her brother and nephew to several other wrestlers, and Diva's much to Aidan's delight, Luke had managed to gather a number of autographs and photos. Aidan hadn't stopped snapping since he entered the building and Ella had been chief photographer as they posed with various wrestlers.

"You know you're going to have to do the same for Ryan and Ethan once I ring them up tomorrow morning and tell them who we've met."

"Don't, they've already been on the phone since they found out I got promoted."

Luke stifled a yawn.

"You tired little dude?" Aidan asked sweeping the young boy into his arms it was way past his bedtime and the excitement had really taken it out of him.

"No." He yawned again settling his head on his fathers shoulder his eyes drooping signalling that he was about to fall asleep at any moment.

"I'm going to run to my office and grab a few things, I'll meet you guys outside ok."

"Be careful." Aidan said pushing open the backdoor entrance.

"Will do." Ella called back as she sprinted down the corridor to collect up her bits and pieces.

Ella gathered her belongings into her bag; she didn't want to keep Aidan and Luke waiting too long. She was going to spend the night at her brother's house and seeing as she had the next day off, a first for a long time, she couldn't wait to catch up with Lucy and make a fuss of her new niece. Double-checking her pocket for her car keys and hotel key she looked around the room one last time making sure she had everything. They were stopping off at the hotel to pick up her suitcase before heading back to the house and Ella didn't want to make any unnecessary trips that night.

Shutting her office door she headed off down the corridor making her way to the parking lot. As she walked she passed the locker rooms and suspected that most of them, if not all of them had headed home as soon as the dark match was over. She passed the last locker room she was surprised to hear shouting from inside. Ella stopped outside the door and listened, she knew she shouldn't but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Angie! I will not repeat myself… NO!"

Ella jumped as she heard a tremendous bang and knew it best to make herself scarce, after the past weeks events when she'd overheard the last argument between Dave and his wife she didn't want to cause anymore trouble backstage. Especially as it would look bad to be seen loitering outside his locker room listening to his private conversation. Ella quickly rounded the corner before she could be seen by anyone or Dave.


	10. Chapter 10

**Meant to Be: Chapter Ten**  
_… It's beginning to get to me._

_**(05/09/05) Raw – Nashville, Tennessee**_

John left the medic room after receiving the all clear, he was surprised not to have seen Ella there waiting for him like she usually did, as a matter of fact he'd not seen her at all backstage that evening which was strange as she could usually be seen darting around between promos making sure things were running smoothly. Knowing he wouldn't be needed again until the dark match that evening he took it upon himself to find the elusive Miss. Lewis and find out what it was she was up to.

He was amazed to find her in the empty backstage area that had been closed off to the Raw crew, she was perched on top of one of the packing crates tapping away furiously at her laptop. He sat himself next to her atop of the crate and tried to crane his neck to see what it was she was working on.

"Hey." He greeted her; she lifted her hand up for a quick wave but continued to tap away at her laptop. "I was surprised you weren't in the medic room tonight." He was actually disappointed not to have seen her – they hadn't spoken since their late night dinner the week before.

"Hmm." She replied still not taking her eyes away from the screen. "You ok?" Even though she was concerned, what was on the screen in front of her was pulling her attention away from anything else and John.

He rubbed his head where Tomko's boot had connected with his skull. "Yeah, still seeing stars but I'll pull through."

"Don't worry John you still look pretty." Ella replied patting him on the shoulder still not taking her eyes off the screen for one second.

"Thanks." He replied dismally, he knew she was busy but he couldn't help but feel like the cold shoulder she was giving him now was a result from something he might have done, but he couldn't understand what it could've been.

Ella noted the dejected tone of his voice and looked up from her notes, he had his eyes on the baseball cap in his hands, and Ella could tell he was debating on whether to stay or to go.

"I'm sorry John." She sighed and closed the laptop, "I'm just really busy at the moment – they've cut down the promos for the next couple of weeks so they've piled up all my other work, I'm just a little stressed at the moment. I'm sorry."

"It's cool."

"No its not, I was rude. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." He shrugged looking over at her she did look drained. "It's alright Ella, you're working I should have left you alone." Ella noted the use of her first name; she hadn't heard him call her Ella in ages.

She noticed that his hair was no longer long and he'd gone back to the short crew cut style, she was disappointed to see that he'd had it cut.

"You cut your hair."

"Yeah," He ran a hand through what was left of his hair. "Management didn't want me looking," He quoted with his fingers, "pretty."

"Oh."

"Not thuggish enough." He shrugged and glanced at Ella who looked like she was off on another planet. "Ella, are you alright?"

She quickly snapped back to reality, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine – just a little tired that's all. Nothing I can't handle."

John slid off the packing crate and pulled his cap back on.

"I'll leave you to it."

"Ok." Ella opened her laptop and waited for it to reboot. "I'll catch you later."

John gave Ella a wave but knew she didn't see it as she was already back tapping away at her laptop. He walked off disconsolate about Ella's behaviour, he knew that she was busy and had a job to do but he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe she may be avoiding him due to something that had something to do with last Monday night. He made a mental note to catch up with her later on that evening to see if she was okay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella re-clicked the save button several times just to make sure that the document that she had been working on all evening was absolutely secure and saved on her laptop's hard drive. She waited for the laptop to shut down before closing it and placed it back in her briefcase. She slipped off the large packing crate and brushed down her trousers. It was an unconventional working space but she had to finish some important papers which had to be sent to the Stamford offices and didn't want any interruptions so she had chosen to abandon her office in favour of a quiet portion of the arena backstage.

She didn't know how John had managed to find her, straight after her segment with Kurt Angle she'd informed one of the assistants that she was going to do some work and could be reached on her cell phone if needed before the last promo of the evening. From the announcement she'd just heard from the ring it was Shelton Benjamin versus Rob Conway and still had quite awhile before she was needed to film Chris Master's interview.

She was due to turn left to her office when she heard an argument coming from the corridor on her right, she turned to see the back of a man who looked very familiar but she couldn't make out who it was and in front of him she could clearly see both Ashley and Torrie who didn't look too pleased at all. Ella took a step back and listened in on the argument and as soon as she heard his voice she knew who it was straight away, Rudy one of the writers on the creative team. He was someone who had was a bane to all who had the pleasure of working with him, he constantly felt the need to make others aware of his presence and throw his weight around. The only trouble was that he was quite low on the creative hierarchy – almost at the bottom and Ella was in charge of creative while on the road and had to deal with him on several occasions about rising above what was required of him and his job backstage.

Ella listened as he shouted at the two woman claiming they were a disgrace to the company and that the match they had put on had been a mess and a shame to all those who worked there. Ella had heard enough when she heard Torrie try and argue her point across; Rudy slighted her and told her to 'shut up'.

"I think that's enough." Ella said sternly as she rounded the corner.

Rudy turned and sneered at Ella, she certainly wasn't his favourite person, he'd been working hard for several years and believed that Ella had walked in, pushed Nick out and got the job without even working for it at all.

"Well Miss. Lewis, I think this is a matter that doesn't concern you."

Ella laughed humourlessly; she wasn't in the mood for this. She placed her bag onto the floor and approached the trio.

"I think you'll find it concerns me Rudy when you're shouting abuse at people and acting outside what is actually your job. Forgive me if I'm wrong you are a writer? Yes?" He didn't answer he just continued staring a hole through Ella. "Which means your only concern is making sure people follow the script, not telling those involved what they should and shouldn't be doing. It's not your job to disparage people for what they've done out in the ring."

Rudy was silent and Ella watched him seethe.

"You think you're so clever don't you? Strutting around like you own the place when in reality all you did was walk in a suck up to management so you could push Nick out of his job and smooze with talent backstage."

"Oh really Rudy are we always going to go back to this? When will you grow up and realise that your 'buddy' Nick couldn't do the job and that's why he's gone."

"You really have no idea do you Ella?"

"Rudy I don't want to hear it, this is the last straw! I'm sure Vince would love to hear your views on the match that took place and I suggest you see him immediately and make sure he listens. I'm sure he'd be happy to hear your thoughts about how you could do better booking a far more entertaining match."

Rudy was ready to explode; Ella was readying herself for an outburst and was thankful when none came. Instead Rudy stomped off down the corridor hitting and kicking everything in his path. Ella turned around and picked up her briefcase swinging it onto her shoulder.

"Thanks Ella." She turned around to see Torrie who gave her a bright smile, "I know we haven't spoken much since you've been here but, thanks."

"It's no problem Torrie." Ella smiled unenthusiastically, "Just doing my job. Will you guys be ok?"

"Yeah." They both replied nodding both looking slightly happier than moments before.

"If Rudy gives you anymore grief tonight let me know." Both women nodded and headed off in the opposite direction of Ella, this was another problem she really didn't need that night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella ran a tired hand through her hair; she wasn't in the mood to be backstage at all that night. It'd been a rough couple of days what with management breathing down her neck to get paperwork finished well before their deadlines and to make sure creative was running efficiently. The pressure was really on. Now she had the added issue of Rudy finally stepping way over his mark and Ella had found Steph backstage and had to relay to her what had happened. Steph had assured Ella she would handle it, and even though it was out of her hands now Ella was sure it was something else she would have to sort herself in the end.

She flipped through several pieces of paper as she oversaw her final promo of the evening, Chris Masters and Todd Grisham and Ella wanted to be anywhere but there. The whole night had been a nightmare from start to finish. From phone calls from management at Stamford to the crew being late setting up for promos, understandably Ella couldn't wait for the night to be over. She hadn't visited any of the wrestlers in the medic room that night, Ella was realised work was more important and avoided the medic room all together, she needed to if she wanted to get things done on time.

The promo wrapped and Ella breathed a sigh of relief, though her work might not have been over all her promos for that night were over and done with, and that meant she could leave. She usually stayed around backstage toiling over her paperwork and other bits that needed completing because she was never in a rush to disappear at the end of the night. Technically she could go to the hotel and complete her work there, having never deciding on this option before she was taking advantage of it now. She informed those who needed to know she was leaving and quickly grabbed her belongings from her office and made her way out to the back entrance where she knew there'd be a cab waiting for her, the prospect of working in her hotel room with her pyjamas on and some room service pleased to her no end.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John threw the towel he had in his hand over his shoulder, he'd just finished his dark match against Kurt Angle and was on the look out for Ella. He'd left her alone for the rest of the evening after finding her backstage and had busied himself by ringing various family members and catching up with those backstage, anything to keep him away from Ella long enough so that when he caught up with her at the end of the night she might be in a better mood.

He quickly rushed through the locker room only stopping long enough to run the shower over him briefly before changing into his sweats grabbing his bag and running out down the hallway to Ella's office. He knew where it was, as he'd made sure to find out from one of the crewmembers earlier telling them he had some important information for her. He finally found himself outside of her door; he ran a hand through his hair before knocking. He was bewildered not to hear a response from the other side. He knocked again, and still no reply.

"If you're looking for Ella, she's gone already."

"Huh?"

John turned around to see one of the crew assistants walking off down the corridor back towards the main backstage area. John kicked the door out of frustration, he didn't know where she was staying nor did he have her cell phone number to leave a message either, before he left he kicked the door again for good measure. He knew he wouldn't be seeing her again until the next live Raw show knowing she had meetings in Stamford between travelling with the Smackdown team. He was just going to have to wait to see what was really going on with Ella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(06/09/05) Smackdown – Atlanta, Georgia**_

Dave found Ella perched on top of an over turned trashcan talking vivaciously on her cell phone, and from hearing Ella's ferocious outbursts it didn't seem like a pleasant conversation. Dave decided to turn around and walk back to the locker room but instead found himself turning back to watch Ella. He leant up against the wall and watched as she threw her arm in the air and tapped her foot, from what he could see, she evidently didn't agree with whatever was being said on the other end of the phone.

"No I can't have it completed tonight. Why? One because it's not due until next week and two I have promo's to film, so if you excuse me I'm going to do my job if that's all right with you!"

Ella muttered several obscenities as she pulled the phone away from her ear, which amused Dave no end. Pressing the 'end call' button as hard as she could she was tempted to throw the phone at the wall in front of her.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Huh?" She turned around to see Dave who stood up from against the wall he was leant on.

"It's not as satisfying when you have to find a new phone and try and salvage what numbers were on the pieces of the old one." Ella looked sheepish as she pocketed her phone in her jacket; she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Bad day at the office?"

"You could say so." She noticed he was dressed for his match, "When's your match? I've lost track of things this evening."

"Not for another half an hour."

Ella paused for a moment remembering the outburst of his she heard the week before, she'd forgotten about it until now, but after the previous weeks incidents over her overhearing that first argument she decided it was best left alone and she pushed it to the back of her mind. She didn't need to go starting more tension backstage again.

"So what kind of match is it?" She asked remembering someone saying something about a gimmick match earlier that evening.

"Bull rope match."

"Huh?" Ella didn't have a clue what a bull rope match was.

"Bull rope, you know, a strap match." Ella still looked confused. "You're tied together by a rope."

Ella nodded slowly; it was still making no sense to her.

"Why's it called a bull rope match?"

"Because we use a bull rope."

"Ok. So what's the point?"

"You've both got to hold on to each end of the rope at all times, then. Hang on a minute." Ella watched him struggle with the black tape he was trying to wrap around his wrist for support as he explained what the match involved.

"Come here." She took the tape off of him and held out his wrist so she could start wrapping it around his hand.

"Thank you. So where was I?"

"Umm, something about holding onto both ends of the rope."

"You then have to touch each turnbuckle one after the other without interruption to win."

"Oh, I see. But you have to battle against the other person who's pulling you away."

"Exactly."

"There you go." Ella said as she finished strapping his wrist. "All done, nice and pretty."

"Thanks. Look we match!" He said admiring his taped wrist.

"Too bad yours isn't pink. Would have suited you." Ella laughed as she held up her own-strapped wrist in comparison.

"You think?"

"Uh huh."

"When do you get the bandage off?"

"In a weeks time the doctor reckons. I can't wait to get it off. I'm running out of clothes to match it with."

Dave laughed, "You fancy walking me out for my match?"

"Down to the ring?" Ella asked puzzled which only made Dave laugh more.

"No, to the entrance ramp."

"Ohh, I see. I don't see why not."

Picking up her bag she walked with him back down the corridor towards the entrance ramp.

"Did you have a good time in Florida?" Dave asked.

"Yeah I did thank you. I got to spend an extra day there with my brother, it's been ages since I'd seen him and I got to spoil my niece and nephew."

"Glad you had a good time."

"It was nice to stand still for longer than five minutes knowing no one needed something from me or that I had to run to catch a flight."

"Things are busy then?"

"Yeah." Ella sighed as they came to a stop at the entrance ramp. "But it's the territory that comes with running creative production on both Raw and Smackdown I suppose."

"Dave you're up." The pair turned around to see one of the assistants ushering Dave to the entrance ramp.

"Thanks for the help Ella."

"No problem."

Ella watched as he gave her a quick wave before walking through the curtained entrance and was slightly disappointed not to have heard one of his ego boosting lines. She'd grown accustomed to their banter between matches. She needn't of been too disappointed because no sooner had she taken two steps away she heard him shout from around the curtain.

"I hope you're watching me on that monitor Miss. Lewis."

Ella turned around to catch a quick glimpse of him before his entrance music started. Laughing to herself she shook her head and continued walked down the corridor, one thing Ella was sure about was that life was never boring working backstage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again Ella was glad to see the end of the night, she'd kept herself busy with the odd promo here and then and the mound of paperwork that seemed to have found her desk, but her feet ached and her head was pounding, she wanted her bed. She made sure to close her office door behind her, turning around to leave she found Dave waiting for her.

"How you getting back to the hotel?" He asked as they both fell into step as they headed for the back exit.

"I'm catching a cab." She said pulling her jacket on as they walked.

"Why don't I give you a lift?"

"You sure?"

"Positive, I'd feel bad if I didn't."

"Thank you."

"Come on, I'm parked out back."

The pair made their way across the parking lot and Dave opened the trunk; throwing in his own things he took Ella's bag and placed it in with care. Ella climbed in and buckled herself in. They were leaving the parking lot before Dave started talking.

"So how's it going on Raw?"

"Not too bad, busy, but it's running smoothly at the moment."

"Anyone giving you trouble? I know Flair can be a handful." Dave laughed recalling some of the trouble Ric would cause for Nick in the past.

Ella laughed, "No, he's been a sweetheart. Though albeit slightly suggestive at times, he's been fine. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. How about everyone else?" He snuck a quick glance at Ella, "Cena?"

"John?" She asked, surprised that he'd ask about him.

"Oh, you know, new guy and all, has he settled in?"

"Yeah, he seems at home there."

"Good to hear."

"I feel kinda bad actually."

"Really? Why's that?" Dave asked he was interested to hear why.

"I had a really shitty night last night and John kind of caught me at the wrong time. And needless to say I didn't come across that nice."

Dave changed gears as he looked over at Ella she was biting her nails. "I'm sure he knew you were busy and that you weren't being funny with him."

"I know, but after the week before, it's not really the nicest thing to do, ignoring him."

"Why, what happened the week before?" Dave asked trying not to sound too inquisitive.

Ella sighed shifting in her seat, "We went for dinner after Raw, nothing too exciting. He most likely thinks it's got something to do with that." She sighed.

Dave changed gears again, this time with a little more force.

"A date?" He shot a look at Ella who was now staring out the window.

"Yeah… well no. I don't know what it was. Dinner between friends I thought."

"So you think maybe he thought of it more than just friends."

"No, just maybe he thought I was off with him because of." She paused trying to thing about what it could be. "Well I don't know what."

"I'm sure he's ok."

"You think?" Ella asked as they pulled into hotel.

"You know what I think?" Dave said as he switched off the engine, "You worry too much."

Ella gave him a meek smile.

"I know." She ran a hand through her hair, "I just can't seem to stop myself."

"It can be a horrible habit, but at times it serves its purpose. We're all guilty of worrying about things too much. Just try not to let this get to you Ella. You'll see him Monday won't you?" Ella nodded and Dave took a deep breath before continuing. "Speak to him then."

Ella looked over at him and smiled, "Thanks Dave I appreciate it."

"No problem."

Dave sat still as Ella climbed out of the car, the slam of the door closing brought him back and he quickly climbed out and opened the trunk for Ella who graciously thanked him as he handed her bag to her.

They walked across the lobby together to the lifts.

"What floor you on?" He asked.

"Umm, seven I think." She pulled her key card out to check, "Yep, seven."

"Same here, come on I'll escort you to your room."

"It's alright you don't have to."

"I insist, after you." He waited for her to enter the lift before he did.

They walked in silence from the lift to Ella's hotel room, Dave could tell Ella was deep in thought and didn't want to interrupt what was mulling over in her mind. Ella stopped outside her door and pulled out her key from her pocket.

"This is me. Thanks for walking me Dave."

"No problem. Where you heading off to this week?"

"Well I'm flying to Stamford tomorrow morning for meetings then I think I'm back with you guys for some promo stuff at the end of the week."

"No rest for the wicked then?"

Ella smiled, "No rest here."

Even through her smile Dave could tell she was still thinking over what he'd said about John, she was obviously feeling guilty for brushing him off the night before His hand went immediately to his cell phone in his pocket, he knew he had John's cell phone number stored in there somewhere. Taking a second glance at Ella he decided against it and dropped it back into his pocket.

Instead he reached over and gathered her hands in his, "Ella, don't worry. It'll be fine." He did something Ella definitely didn't expect; he planted a kiss onto her hand before letting go. "Goodnight Ella." And with that he left her outside her hotel room wondering what had just happened.


	11. Chapter 11

**Meant to Be: Chapter Eleven**  
_… I'm not together, but I'm getting there._

_**(12/09/05) Raw – Little Rock, Arkansas**_

Ella had arrived at the arena well before she was needed and even before many of the crew had turned up determined that she was going to catch up on the paperwork the heads at Stamford needed from her so urgently that they couldn't wait until the deadline in two weeks time. The hotel was offering far too many distractions and the only other option was to head to the arena and hope that she could get some work done. Fortunately for Ella it proved to be a good idea and she managed to get a great deal of work done but yet she found herself twiddling her thumbs as her mind went over what Dave had told her the week before.

She convinced herself that John probably did understand that she was busy and it was most likely her mind running out the worst-case scenarios and she allowed herself worry too much over something that most likely was nothing.

Ella's thoughts were sharply interrupted by a knock at her door, and while she shuffled her papers together she was thankful for the distraction.

"Come in." She called out.

"Hey stranger."

"Hi Steph." Ella greeted as Steph stepped through the door.

"They said you were here early. Catching up huh?"

"Yeah, deadlines have been shifted." Ella pointed at the stack of folders on her desk, she watched as Steph absentmindedly flipped through several of them, she nodded in approval as she did.

"So how are things going then?" She asked sitting on the edge of the desk picking up a folder to have a closer look.

Ella watched as Steph read through several of the production releases she'd composed that weekend from her meetings in Stamford.

"They're ok." Ella leant back in her chair, she was debating on asking Steph about her theories on John she went as far as opening her mouth to speak but decided against it and instead looked down at her paperwork.

"You okay Ella?" Steph asked flipping through some of the paperwork on the desk. Ella nodded knowing all too well that Steph wasn't looking at her. "Sorry, I didn't hear you." Steph said putting the papers back down.

Ella forced a grin, "I'm fine."

"You know we're friends as well as colleagues Ella, if you have any problems, you know you can talk to me." Ella nodded again, "My door is always open."

Ella remained silent, she couldn't tell Steph about her current situation with John and ask her opinion on what John may have thought their dinner was really about. It wouldn't go down well with her as Ella knew too well Steph didn't work well with separating personal from work backstage and would almost certainly go and tell John to leave staff alone. Or even worse she would warn Ella about mixing work with personal affairs. Ella knew it would be better to remain silent.

"Do you mind if I borrow these?" Steph asked picking up several of the folders.

"Go ahead. They're mostly minutes from the meetings this week about budgets, the boring crap." Ella pulled herself up so she sat upright.

"I'll see you later Ella." Steph said as she got up to leave still reading through the folders.

"Bye."

Ella watched her walk out the door, once the door clicked shut Ella stood and pulled her notes for the night's show out of her bag and clipped them to her clipboard. She wasn't looking forward to some of that night's promos, they required her out on the ramp, not her favourite place to be. Sighing she swept up all what she needed for the night and left her office. Showtime was in half an hour and she needed to be ready.

Maybe Dave was right; maybe she did worry too much.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella was finishing directing the crew on the rundown of that night's promos when she spotted John, he walked past her without so much as a nod in her direction, she knew she'd been pretty distant the week before, she'd be miffed if someone had treated her the way she'd treated John the week before, but not enough to completely blank them. Obviously this went deeper than what Ella had assumed it to be. There went her theory that she was worrying about things way too much, John had just confirmed that. But she didn't have time to run around after John she had a promo with Shawn Michaels and Ric Flair out on the entrance ramp.

Coming backstage after being tucked down the side of the entrance ramp away from sight Ella was glad to have the open space of the backstage area to stretch her back and cringed as she heard the bones click. She would be glad if she didn't have to go down there again, but knew she had Lita's and Edge's promo to oversee on the ramp again later that night, Ella had no idea why they'd chosen to film promo's out there or who'd decided it.

She was absentmindedly walking backstage with her clipboard clutched to her chest on her way to her next promo set up when she heard a familiar voice call her from behind.

"Ella!"

She turned to see Trish bouncing over, from what Ella could she, Trish was obviously more than happy to be back.

"Hi Trish."

"Hi Ella, how's things?" Trish pulled Ella into a hug; she was without a doubt glad to be back.

"They're good. How about you? How you doing? You're looking great!"

Trish nodded and grinned from ear to ear, "Thank you. I'm better than ever, can't wait to get back out there."

"I bet you've been climbing the walls."

"Tell me about it."

"Sorry the Summerslam idea didn't pan out."

"It's ok, I wasn't quite ready for it anyway."

"Looking forward to tonight?"

"You bet! I can't wait to get out there and kick some ass!"

Ella laughed as Trish demonstrated this by punching at the air in front of her. They'd both kept in touch after Trish's visit to Raw before Summerslam. Ella had left her cell phone number with Trish if she had any problems and Trish had rung several times to discuss upcoming storylines and had both run into one another when at the Stamford offices. Ella was glad to see her back, it was nice to have someone of the female sex to talk to backstage, the crew was heavily male and sometimes Ella thought she was going to drown in the testosterone that engulfed the backstage area night after night.

"Well good luck tonight! I'll try and catch a glimpse between promos."

"Thanks Ella! I'll catch up with you later."

"Bye Trish." With that Ella left Trish to get ready for her big return, Ella had other things to sort out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had a good half an hour or so until her next promo as they'd filmed Kurt Angle's piece to camera rant over John Cena earlier that evening and was free to go find John. Ella found him sat at one of table in catering, he was by himself drinking a cup of coffee so she took the opportunity to go over and apologise. She crouched next to the empty seat beside him and peeked over the top.

"Hi."

"Hi." He grunted back taking a sip of his coffee Ella had expected this.

She pulled the seat out and she didn't miss the look of annoyance on John's face directed at her, despite this she ignored it and sat down.

"I'm sorry I was such a hag last week." She said getting straight to the point.

He took another sip of his coffee before replying; he continued to stare down at his coffee cup as he spoke.

"It's all right, we all have our moments."

Ella felt defeated she was getting nowhere fast.

"I got you a present."

"A present?" John asked puzzled, he turned to look at what Ella could have possibly had for him.

"For you." She pulled from behind her back a John Cena 'The Champ Is Here' shirt. "It was the best I could do at short notice I'm afraid, pretty lame peace offering I know."

On her travels to find him she'd ended up walking past one of the merchandise stalls and managed to convince one of the attendants to give her the shirt for free.

John slowly let a grin spread across his face.

"This is pretty good." He said finally breaking the silence and taking the shirt off of her. "Sorry I ignored you earlier. I guess I was being stubborn."

"It's alright." Ella smiled, "We all have our moments." She nudged him and they both shared a smile. "So Mr. Champ, I can count on your attendance for your promo later this evening?"

"You can count on it."

"Good, I don't think I could pass as you if you decided not to turn up."

"I don't know." John said looking over at Ella who glared back at him.

"Watch it Cena." She pointed a finger at him as she stood. "Just watch it!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fortunately for Ella, John turned up on time for his promo with Eric Bischoff and it all went smoothly though Ella had to hide behind her clipboard to stop her laughter from interrupting the filming. John hung around as Ella helped clear up the set; he had only a few minutes before he was due at the ramp.

"So you are going to watch the match I take it?" He asked hitching his belt onto his shoulder, he knew she was now finished for the night.

"I might catch it on one of the monitors if I can."

"Well I hope you'll be cheering me on."

Ella rolled her eyes and leant her hand on her hip, "Have you been talking to Dave?" she said pointing her pen at him.

"Dave?" John asked confused.

"Never mind." Ella replied shaking her head, "Good luck."

"Catch you later Miss. Lewis."

"You just might."

John was surprised to see Ella sat ringside as he made his way into the ring. He had to do a double take as she mouthed 'good luck' to him and gave him a quick wave. With the work she'd done that afternoon by turning up early she'd managed to finish what work she had left for the evening so she could run out and catch the last match. She found herself really getting into the match and even caught herself cheering on John and winced when Kurt slammed him onto the mat. Just before the bell rang for the end of the match she quickly upped and left just as quick as she'd made it down to ringside for the match.

As John managed to limp out of the ring he looked over to where Ella had been sat and was disappointed to not see her, he didn't know at what point she could have left. He allowed the referee's lead him up the ramp – though he didn't need the help, he till had to sell the 'injuries' he'd sustained in the ring.

He made his way down the steps to the entrance ramp bay and was greeted to the welcome sight of Ella who had been waiting for him. He slung an arm around her shoulder that she embraced.

"I think I need the medic room." John said rubbing his back, which he'd landed awkwardly on.

"You ok?" Ella asked as she led him in the direction of the medic room.

"I'll live." He replied.

"Come on solider." She joked patting him on the back as they walked. John looked down at Ella and found himself pulling her closer to him for support, even though he knew he could easily make it to the medic room by himself. He gazed down at her in appreciation, feeling eyes on her Ella looked back up at him, "You ok John?" She asked.

"Yeah, I will be."


	12. Chapter 12

**Meant To Be: Chapter Twelve**

… _I am in repair._

It was early in the afternoon; Ella knew there was no need to worry about being bothered by anyone. She'd arrived for the Raw tapings an hour ago, she'd spent her time wandering around backstage getting reacquainted with her surroundings – basking in the quiet before the storm. For some reason she'd been drawn to the ramp, being one of the few around she'd wandered down to the ring. Against her better judgment she had climbed into the ring. Sat in the middle of the mat she was staring up into the rafters of the arena. She was in one of those rare reflective moods. Having spent the better part of the first week back at work in Stamford rushed off her feet, she thought she was quite deserving of this thoughtful moment.

It was official; she'd got past her first year on the road. Albeit somewhat scathed in the process, she'd managed to come out on the other side relatively well. To say it'd been eventful would have been a major understatement. She'd encountered many a bump on her way. But today was a fresh start. She'd been off the road for just over two months, her own fault though, not out of choice. But as she sighed looking up to the rafters she wondered if she could have done anything to change the events of the year gone by. Though as soon as the thought entered her mind she already knew the answer.

She mulled over the run down of the evenings events, between memories of the last year gone by. A sudden blast of music from the speakers brought her back to reality with a sharp shock. If by some ironic twist of fate, simply put upon her to remind her. The arena came to life with the sound of 'I Walk Alone' – Dave's entrance music, despite Smackdown being the following night in another town. Ella rolled her eyes; somebody up there was having a good laugh at her expense.

Dave Batista, where could she start?

To begin with it was simply some harmless flirting – Ella had been flattered by the attention. She didn't consider herself to be what she though herself as a 'look twice' girl. That coupled with the lifts from the arena to the hotel she didn't think anything of it. He was married, and like a lot of the guys backstage got by with the odd flirtatious quip. There was also the fact he was so much older than her, so Ella didn't feel as guilty because in her head nothing could come of it. But as things progressed Ella soon started to feel out of her depth. That coupled by the whispers backstage and wanting to protect her professional integrity, she'd distanced herself from Dave. She could remember the night that triggered it all.

She'd been about to turn around and head back to check up on the status of her next promo when she heard her name being mentioned in conversation. She quickly stuck her head around the corner and saw two female crewmembers packing up equipment. She quickly stepped back and listened curious to know why her name was being mentioned.

"Did you see him the other day?" The first one asked.

"I know, he waited around until she was finished just so he could take her back to the hotel."

"Isn't he married?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't wear his ring."

"Doesn't stop her though."

"What do you mean?"

"She knows he's married, I saw him introduce her to his wife at one of the pay per views."

The second woman mulled this over, "Hmm, though I can't say I blame her. Have you seen that guys chest?"

Ella stood horrified as the two women continued their discussion on Ella's supposed love life. Unsure of what to do next she slipped back around the corner, thankful that her eavesdropping had gone unnoticed. Still with the talk of whispers of her and Dave going around in her head she tried to get in the mind frame for the promo ahead of her. Which just so happened to involve Dave. She wanted it over with; the less time she had with him the less chance of people talking.

But there was no avoiding him. He was sat in her chair.

Dave looked up from the newspaper in his hands at the sound of her name, "Ella." He greeted giving her a lazy grin that suggested that there was more to it than a simple greeting.

Ella managed to plaster a smile to her face, "Hi." Was her simple yet curt reply as she brushed past him.

Noticing the sudden change in her behavior, and knowing all too well she wasn't like this in their earlier promo he stopped her before she could walk away.

"Ella, are you ok?"

Being in such close proximity to him, knowing that those around them could misconstrue the situation caused the smile on her face the falter.

"No, no. I'm fine Dave." She replied unable to look him in the eye.

Dave wasn't buying it.

"Have I done something to offend you?" He asked frustrated with Ella's behavior.

"Ye- No. No you haven't Dave." She panicked trying to cover her somewhat truthful omission. "You've done nothing."

But it was too late; he'd heard it in her voice. Nothing she was going to say was going to change it.

"You know what Ella, suit yourself."

"Dave." She pleaded.

"Forget it."

With one wave of his hand he'd dismissed her and was sat in position for the start of the promo. Ella being in charge had no choice but to go back to her position and try and get the promo rolling on time.

After that it was somewhat easy to encourage the distance between them. She declined lifts to the hotel in favor of telling him she had paperwork to do. When in truth there weren't any impending deadlines like she told him. She had meetings whenever he asked if she was free for lunch. And she ordered room service when she knew he would be downstairs for breakfast. Waiting for her like he would be most mornings the night after Smackdown tapings.

Finally he stopped asking all together and though it wracked her with guilt for purposely ignoring him it'd silenced the whispers backstage. For a while it quelled her conscious to know she wasn't doing anything inappropriate with a married man. But only fuelled her guilty conscience more for knowing she could have avoided the whole thing if she'd behaved appropriately from the beginning.

Not wanting to explain to Dave as to why she was avoiding him she'd chosen to remain distant. Even when he pushed things she remained steadfast. She only faltered twice, the first was the night he injured himself. She'd been hanging around backstage, after wrapping Smackdown to go over the production schedule for the following weeks show. It was then all hell broke lose.

"CLEAR THE BACK ROOM!" Came the cry. Ella was swept aside to make room for the team that had just burst through the door to the room she was working in.

She hadn't been prepared for the sight of Dave being bundled into the room and perched on her desk. He looked helpless as people milled around him shouting medical terms. While others called for phone calls to be made to the higher ups in Stamford. But she wasn't paying attention to any of that as she clutched the folder in her arms. The pooled tears around his eyes threatening to fall didn't go amiss by Ella.

She stepped through the crowd to stand next to him.

"What happened?" She all but whispered.

He smiled at the sight of her despite their recent conflict. It was better than the crewmembers and medics building up a storm around him.

"A move went wrong."

"Your arm?" Ella asked pointing to his shoulder, which was covered by his large hand.

He nodded, "It's not official but by the sounds of things, and the _feel_ of things." He winced holding onto his shoulder tighter. "I think I've torn something."

"Does it hurt?" The innocence of the question and the concern on her face made him wonder what it was he'd done that had caused her to back away from him so often. They spoke, though not often enough for his liking.

The pain in his shoulder was enough to stop his train of thought. He was too tiered to go over it again. Though he would remember this moment, it had been the closest she'd allowed herself to be to him in a long while.

"Don't worry," Dave replied with a smile a wink. "I'm a brave boy."

Before Ella could respond she was ushered out of the room with her belongings to make way for the doctor. She cringed when she heard him scream in agony.

Two days later it was announced he would have to rehab his shoulder. It meant a complete change of storyline, but luckily they had plenty of time to work it out. Giving them enough time to forward plan future shows. Until Dave would come off the road for rehab they gave him a lighter load to carry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one could have prepared themselves for the events that followed, let alone predict them. She, like many of the senior crewmembers early that morning had received the phone from Steph.

Eddie Guerrero had passed away.

Within the space of two short hours Ella had arranged a set for testimonials to be recorded and helped Stephanie organize a run down for the evening.

At first she'd felt selfish mourning a man she'd known for a little under a year. Especially while there were others around her that had known him both professionally and personally for much longer. She may have only known him only a little under a year, but he'd managed to make her feel like she'd known him her whole life. When he would talk to you he would like you were the only person in the room. He'd make you feel at ease no matter how difficult the situation.

She would always look forward to his promos; he'd make work fun. She would often find him sat in her directors seat taking a stab at her job. Directing both crew and wrestlers, often leading to comical events. Due to the high profile storylines he was in it'd meant more promos with Ella. It was how she got to know a lot about him.

She'd always remember him running up to her in the corridor one afternoon before Smackdown. The excitement in his eyes was electric. He'd guided her back to catering with the information he'd be asked to pass along, which as he had said was of the 'utter most importance'; she couldn't help but think there was something untoward going on.

She'd been right; there in the middle of catering was a selection from both brands of crew and superstars with a birthday cake for her. She didn't know how they managed to pull it together, or who tipped them off it was her birthday. But she was so honored that they would go to this trouble for her that she didn't have time to think it over.

She wanted perfection. She wanted nothing below the best. Her last gift to a man who'd touched the heart of thousands without even knowing it. And how much he meant to people, and that with just his smile he could brighten so many lives. In Ella's eyes Eddie Guerrero deserved no less than perfection.

The testimonials were to be filmed in a private room backstage at the arena. She was readying the set when John shuffled in, a sharp contrast to his normal energetic entrances. He would always ask Ella how she knew he was coming, to which she would reply that anyone in a mile radius could hear him coming in their direction.

Ella dropped the stack of boxes in her hands she was moving when she saw him enter the room. Dusting off her hands she crossed the room to meet him. John placed his hands in his pockets as he rocked back on his heels. He was thankful for the baseball cap he wore. It was pulled down enough so Ella wouldn't be able to see his tear rimmed eyes.

"You ok John?"

"Yeah," He replied, "You? Are you ok?"

"I'm ok thank you."

"Good." They stood in silence until John spoke again, "I heard they're going to start the video testimonials soon."

"Yeah," Ella choked, "I'm overseeing them."

"They made a good choice."

"Sorry?" Ella asked not sure she understood what he was saying.

"Back in the locker-room, we heard the discussion over who would handle the filming. When we heard it was you we knew that they'd chosen then right person."

"Thank you." She replied. "You think you're ready to go first?" She tentatively asked.

He nodded as he sat in the seat in front of Ella, who sat just out of shot. It was only Ella and the cameraman in the room. Despite this to John it still felt over crowded.

"When you're ready John." She quietly assured him, "Ok?"

He mumbled a response. Ella saw him take a deep breath before he removed his hat. She watched as he tried to summarize what he could, about a man that had been a huge influence and support for him since starting with the WWE.

Once finished, he stood to leave. Not wanting to hang around he pulled his cap back on and turned to leave. Ella quickly stood, and stepped in front of him stopping him from leaving. He allowed her to remove the cap that covered half his face, revealing the tears that were already staring to fall.

"Don't." John replied, "I'm not–"

She knew what he was trying to say; he was supposed to be the 'champ'. Be a representation of the company, a demonstration of solidarity for others. But it was merely a screen of bravado meant to stop him from crumbling.

"It's okay you know John. You don't have to hide it."

His hands dug into the fabric of her shirt. The force of the hug left her winded, but Ella wasn't going to make no sign that she was uncomfortable. She soothed him with whispers and when they'd pulled away she resisted the urge to kiss his cheek. Though he didn't show as much restraint, leaning forward he placed a kiss on her temple.

"Thank you Ella." She smiled sweetly as he brushed the tears away with the sleeves of his hoodie. "You better not go telling people I was bawling." He laughed trying to make light of the situation.

"Cross my heart." Was her simple, but meaningful reply as she watched him leave the room.

She thought she'd be able to cope with the following recordings. But each testimonial there after was heartbreaking for Ella. She listened to the prayers and thanks people gave Eddie. The sight of these larger than life characters breaking down broke her heart. She wanted nothing more than to sweep them all into a tight hug and never let go.

Chris Benoits' testimonial had been hard to sit through. She felt the tears stream down her cheeks as he detailed their history together. It tore at her to know she would have to edit it down for the show. She wished she could play them all, and show how much he would be missed by those who knew him the best.

Dave had walked in while Steph finished her memorial. Once finished she'd hugged Ella finishing a story of Eddie from her childhood. He waited until the two women pulled apart and softly cleared his throat to announce his presence.

Once Steph had left, he sat on the chair in front of Ella. He dropped the belt in his hands to the floor, without so much as a glance or care as to where it had landed. Looking up from her clipboard she saw the heavy sigh on his shoulders. She clutched the clipboard to her chest; it was a means to stop her reaching out to him. She sat down in her own seat.

"When you're ready, ok Dave?"

When it was over she silently signaled to the cameraman to cut and he quickly went about gathering new film. Dave was still sat slumped in the chair; the heartbreaking testimonial to a friend lost had taken it out of him. Watching his shoulders drop again with another heavy sigh, Ella took the brazen move to step over the tangle of wires and crouched down in front of him. Silently she reached up and removed the sunglasses from his eyes.

Ella, for that moment didn't care what people backstage thought, or the gossip that had left her avoiding him at all costs. It was the second time she allowed her resolve to weaken.

"I'm sorry." She surprised herself by the omission. What shocked her even more was the fact she leant up and brushed a stray tear from his face.

Dave gave her a sad smile as he covered her hand with his stopping her momentarily from taking it away. He said nothing. Just choosing to simply nod before he stood from the chair leaving Ella still crouched on the floor.

After packing up Ella was at a loss as to what she was supposed to do that evening. Steph hadn't asked for her nor had Shane. So she was surprised when Vince rushed past ushering her with him to the entrance ramp.

She panicked as she hurried alongside him, "What? Vince I'm not handling the outside shots."

"I want you out there."

"Sorry?"

He stopped mid stride, Ella could picture the fiery look that would be on his face once he turned around. But instead it was a soft and somber expression that met her.

"He cared a lot to everyone, not just those he paired off with in the ring Ella. I want people to see how much we care for him too. I want you out on the ramp with us. No exceptions. I want everyone out there."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just when things were getting back on track something else had come and spun her off course. For the past couple of weeks she had been discussing in great length with Stephanie about cutting her workload. They had been drawing up drafts for Ella to be situated with one brand and bringing someone in to cover the other.

So when an unscheduled meeting with Stephanie in Stamford came up, which she'd marked in the memo to Ella as being of the utter most importance. She couldn't help but wonder if something would be changing in those plans.

A panicked Ella had only time to stop by her apartment to pick up her mail before arriving at WWE headquarters where a grinning Paul met her.

"What are you so happy about?" Ella asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Oh nothing." He'd replied and Ella turned back to look at the elevator doors as they closed.

"Hang on." She said moment's later, realization hitting her. "You're supposed to be at a Raw event today!" She said as the doors opened on the fifth and top floor.

"Change of plans." He responded allowing her to walk out the elevator first.

"Are you following me?" She asked as he stopped behind her at Steph's office and again he responded with a smile. Which instead of comforting Ella unsettled her even more.

When Ella left Steph and Paul and when she knew she was out of sight, she let the smile she'd been holding drop as she called for the elevator. She was happy for them, of course she was; they were expecting their first child. But the opening words to Steph's announcement still rang in her head.

"I know I promised you that you'd be getting a lighter work load." Steph said stepping around her desk. "And we would place you solely onto one brand. But something's come up. We're going to have to ask a little more of you for a while longer I'm afraid."

Ella would have been worried sick if it weren't for the huge beaming smile across both Steph's and Paul's faces. Maybe Ella should have seen it coming, looking back all the signs were there. It was just that she was too busy to put two and two together. But here Steph was telling Ella that she needed her more now than ever, and couldn't imagine anyone else stepping into her shoes other than Ella herself.

What else could she say apart from yes?

It was hard for Ella to wrap her head around. For the past weeks she'd reveled in the promised luxury of free weekends and no more red eye flights. Ella was going to take over some of Steph's duties at ringside and backstage. On top of her own work whenever Steph wouldn't be able to attend. And when the moment came Ella would be helping Shane, who would be heading up creative meetings and over seeing storylines in lieu of Steph.

Ella just hoped she could survive it, and she had, so far. It'd been easy to juggle everything to begin with because Steph was doing pretty much everything she usually did. But then it quickly became obvious Steph couldn't cope. And despite her protests, which weren't a pretty sight. Steph had handed over most of her daily duties to Ella at the request of both her parents and Paul. Ella then had to spend a good two hours promising Steph she would still come to her for help knowing it was a downright lie. Knowing all too well she wouldn't ask for help no matter how many times she assured Steph.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Dave had pushed himself in the wake of Eddie's death. Vince had given him the option of leaving for rehab, but he'd declined in favor of carrying the belt for that bit longer. It wasn't about pride – to Dave it was about doing what was right. Everyone had soon learnt that the belt would have gone to Eddie. Knowing this only further confirmed Dave's choice to stay. But he'd pushed himself too far and was at the risk of permanent injury. There was no longer a second option to choose from.

Her heart broke as he watched him step from behind the curtains, his shoulders heavy despite leaving the belt in the ring. She managed to catch his eye as many of the crew shook hands with him and wished him the best of luck with his recovery. He'd paused momentarily – so many questions he wanted to ask her but at the same time too tiered to go through with it. Instead he smiled sadly and hoisted his bag onto his shoulder to take the time off to rehab his shoulder.

It was an extended leave of absence that lasted just over six months.

Normally an upheaval such as that wouldn't have bothered Ella in the slightest as it wouldn't concern her. But now she had some of Steph's added responsibilities on her plate, it meant the workload and the stress load started to pick up pace and she was struggling behind to catch up.

Ella would have been lying if she'd said her time on the road hadn't started to get to her. Things were getting further strained week by week and she'd snapped at several people in the weeks before her impromptu leave, which was in its self was uncharacteristic of her. It should have been a sign that she should start to slow down; she'd had plenty of them already. But things were already starting to go down hill, and fast.

It was a pity she didn't see the signs until she was stopped dead in her tracks and hooked up to an IV in a hospital bed.

It was not long after Wrestlemania twenty-two had passed. Ella, as usual was pushing her self past her limit backstage at Raw. She'd pushed herself so far in the run up to the pay per view. So much so that now her body was starting to cave needing to recoup from the late nights, early starts and the endless steam of factors that contributed to her sickness.

Ella thought it was simply the flu and would shake it off in a couple of days. So instead of bothering herself with the doctor she loaded herself up with some vitamin C tablets, made sure to take her supplements daily and attempted to eat more vegetables.

"Ella you should slow down, you're going to make yourself sick." Trish chided. She like a lot of people backstage had noticed she was under the weather. She was rarely seen without her cell phone stuck to her ear. And always on to something else before the last task was even finished.

"I'm fine." She replied brushing away Trish's comment with a wave of her hand.

"You don't look fine, and you certainly don't sound fine." She retorted as she watched Ella maneuver around her, pushing and pulling things out of shot.

"Trish I'm fine." Though the hacking cough that emitted soon after didn't do much to back up her statement.

"Just be careful! You should get someone else to do this." She watched Ella stumble to one of the chairs propped against the wall. "Are you going to be ok? I can hang around for a while. "

"No, no." Ella said waving her off, "I'll be fine."

Trish bit her lip; she knew better and knew she should stay. But she could see that her lingering presence was starting to rile her. Her promo finished half an hour ago but she'd stuck around to keep a watchful eye on Ella.

"Ok. Give me a shout before you leave ok?"

Ella nodded as she watched Trish walk off thankful that she had five minutes to herself. She'd sat herself down to try to catch her breath before she had to get the next promo prepared. She was now finding the smallest things draining. Moving the set around had wiped her out.

Trish had stopped on her way back to the locker room to talk to John. He was on his way to film his next promo with Ella. It was then they both heard the cries for a medic. It had come from where Trish had left and where John was heading. Both exchanged worried glances before running in the direction of the chaos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella had woken with a groan, which was further enhanced by the sight of Steph at her bedside. She lifted her hand to her face and was surprised to find an IV strapped to her.

"Eurgh, what's this for?" She asked inspecting the tube. The scratchy texture of her voice surprised her. "What am I doing here?"

Steph cleared her throat, "They said you were dehydrated. Ella," She sniffed. She'd composed herself by now. Paul hadn't allowed her into the room until she'd stopped crying. "You should have told me."

Ella was silent as she looked up to the ceiling, "I'm sorry."

"I should have known!" Steph said chastising herself.

It was then she had to admit to Steph, and mostly to herself. That she wasn't coping with the dual workload.

"No, you shouldn't. It's my fault. I'm too stubborn"

"They're pushing for you to take some time off. I want you to take some time off." Ella nodded disappointedly, it wasn't what she wanted but the decision wasn't hers to make anymore. "I signed you off for sick leave as of this morning, indefinitely. Until you're 100 and you can cope physically and mentally with being on the road."

Ella's leave had left a gaping hole in production. But Vince had solved the problem flawlessly with a click of his fingers. He'd been looking for a way to get involved even more so than he already was. So instead of replacing Ella, both he and Shane had stepped in and covered her duties on both shows.

So in her time off she went home and dusted down the rooms she'd not seen in weeks. Made a long overdue visit to her parents, visited her brothers and babysat her nieces and nephews. And tried desperately to switch off and focus on herself. And to hope there would still be a job for her upon her return.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she sat watching those around her run from set to stage and back again a comforting feeling washed over her. She was home, and it was good to be back. She climbed through the ropes and stepped down onto the steel steps making sure to be careful for the heels she wore. The whole point of her time away, as explained to her by Vince, at her first meeting back at Stamford. Was to use the events of the past year as a learning curve. He hadn't been happy to find out she'd ducked out of accepting help. But he understood her reasons; well at least he told her he'd tried to.

When she'd returned that morning nothing had been changed – she was still in charge of both Smackdown and Raw's creative productions. In fact one of her first jobs was to make a rundown of advertising promos for the next pay per view. But Steph assured her she was working on a solution. Only the trouble was she couldn't find anyone as good to fill the space Ella would leave when she joined one brand solely.

Stepping down onto solid ground she brushed down the front of her trousers before walking up the runway. Reaching the top she stopped and turned back to look down at the ring. It looked so much smaller, even from a small distance away. She wondered what it was like for the men and women backstage to step out there every night. Was it as thrilling as the first time? It still amazed her what went on in that ring night after night.

"There's a sight for sore eyes." Ella knew there'd be a grin on the face of the voice that came from behind her.

"Hey Mr. Champ!"

Just as she knew it, John stood behind her with a grin from ear to ear.

"I thought we'd never see you again! Come here!"

Ella allowed him to pull her into a hug, but wasn't expecting to be lifted off her feet as he spun her around.

"Wow, the room's definitely spinning." She laughed as John pulled her into another hug only seconds after the first. "Whoa, hang on a minute, I'm waiting for the room to stop spinning. Wow, I was only gone a couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks? More like months! Too many! You better have been looking after yourself! No one told me you'd be back today!" They'd kept in touch during her leave but it made all the difference being there talking to him rather than over the phone.

"No one knew." Ella said as she walked with John back through the curtains and down the steps to the main area. "So what you doing hanging around here?"

"I heard a rumor there was someone very much like our favorite creative producer was hanging around the ring. Thought I'd see if the rumors were true."

"Here in the flesh."

"So what have they been doing with you for the past month that required your services else where than here with the wrestling monkeys?" He said, implying he knew that her sick leave had finished a few weeks back and had been working at the Stamford offices from her desk.

"Wrestling monkeys?" Ella raised an eyebrow as John led her into catering. He knew her well enough to know she'd need her caffeine fix before show time.

"Wrestling monkeys." John repeated again for her as they made their way to the coffee machine.

"I swear you made a lot more sense before I left."

John shrugged as he picked up a cup for Ella's coffee, "See, that's what happens when you leave Miss. Lewis, we all went a little crazy."

Her friendship with John had grown at a steady pace. But in the midst of helping Steph and filming outside productions and promos, she'd barely had time to see him. His popularity with the fans reflected in the projects the WWE were throwing him into. She'd yet to see the fruits of his labor in the shape of 'The Marine'. But John promised her he would treat her to a special Ella only premiere of his film, after she was unable to attend the original first nights showing.

"Am I still cool if I admit I missed you guys too?"

"It'll be our secret." John said pocketing the last of the sweeteners from the tray and two stirrers. Picking up the two cups of coffee he'd just filled he gestured for Ella to follow him, "Come on."

They both sat at one of the tables opposite one another. Ella watched as John removed the lid of her coffee and added the cream and sweeteners, before giving it a stir and pushing it over to her.

"Thank you."

"Cream and sweeteners? You haven't changed your coffee since you've gone have you?" John asked as Ella took a tentative sip. "Because I'm not getting you another."

Ella laughed placing her cup down on the table, deciding it was too hot to chance drinking. "No, still the same. I wasn't gone that long."

"Yes it was! You've been gone ages!" He stressed. "What were they doing to you up in Stamford?"

"Not much, running over future promos. Steph wants me to have an assistant."

"An assistant?"

"Hmm." She replied stirring her coffee despite John already doing so. It was still a sore subject since Steph started pestering her about it weeks back.

"Didn't like Vince's assistant much." He admitted after a silent pause.

"How so?"

"Where do I start?"

"The beginning maybe?"

"Smart. I didn't miss the sarcasm."

"Carry on John, I'll be quiet."

"So we're there, first day and there's a promo."

"As there usually is."

"I thought you said you were going to be quiet?"

Ella smirked as she held her hands up in defense. "I couldn't help it. Sorry."

"Hmm, as I was saying. It was the week after you left and we get little Miss. Edith coming in to oversee my promo in place of Vince. I come over and I'm all like 'Hey Edie, I'm John Cena. Blah blah, nice to meet you, rah rah, so on and so forth'. She turns to me and scowls. Get this," He leant across the table wide eyed and arms up in the air. "She calls me Mr. Cena."

Ella cocked an eyebrow, taking another attempt at her coffee. "What's wrong with that? I call you Mr. Cena."

"Yeah but you don't say it in a weird authoritarian way like she did."

Ella let out a low whistle, "Big word."

"Will you let me finish my story?" Ella leant her head on her hand as she propped her elbow on the table. She'd missed this. The joy of finding out that it felt like she'd never left made her feel like she was meant to be there. She was surprisingly feeling more at home backstage than she'd been anywhere else for a long time.

"Carry on, by all means."

"So she's like Mr. Cena, if you care to address me it's Edith. Or if you wish Miss. Thomas, I don't care for abbreviations of my name. So I was like, well Miss. Thomas our Miss. Lewis sure doesn't walk around with a stick up her ass."

"You didn't?"

"Oh I so did! Did my promo and left. Turns out she'd been the same with a lot of the guys. Then you should hear what she did to the Divas!"

Ella by now was wide eyed in anticipation, "What? What did she do?"

John looked at his watch; "They'll be needing me soon."

"John stuff the time! What did she do? I've been away so long! Though I find it hard to believe I'm gossiping with you!"

"Thought you didn't favor the gossip circles?" John asked eyeing her with a grin of suspicion. He'd heard her rant many a time about gossip circles. He too had heard Ella's name mentioned previously. Though he would never tell her in which capacity.

"Well…" Ella drawled, "I just like to know what's going on that's all." She replied trying not to sound too much like a hypocrite.

John laughed leaning back in his chair. He tried to find the words to articulate his worry at her absence. "Miss. Lewis, don't ever leave us again." Was all he could manage.

Ella cocked her head to the side curiously, "Why's that?"

John stood from the table bringing his coffee with him and smiled at the confused smile on Ella's face. Resisting the urge to brush away the stray strands of hair from her eyes John held on tighter to his cup of coffee.

"Just don't ever change." He said and Ella pursed her lips in thought, which again John couldn't resist smiling at.

She really had no idea.

"Well I have to be off now Miss. Lewis, but I'm sure I shall be gracing you with my presence later this evening."

Before Ella could reply he'd winked at her but not before patting her head as he left. Ella twisted in her seat to watch him turn out of catering. But it was a while before she could no longer hear him as he hollered down the corridor to various people. Ella shook her head as she picked up her now cooled coffee and held it to her lips.

Not minutes later his voice chorused through catering again.

"Hey Ella!" She was surprised to find him jogging back to the table.

"Thought you were going somewhere?" Ella laughed.

"Come out with me tonight?"

"Huh?"

"Dinner? A movie? Hell even a drink in the bar would be good!"

"I've got work." She protested.

"Ella." He propped his hand on his hip and waved a nagging finger in her direction. "You don't have to travel anywhere, don't use that excuse. Smackdown is in the same town tomorrow – you don't have to go anywhere."

"John–"

"Say yes."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes." She drawled trying to suppress a smile.

"It's been a pleasure Miss. Lewis." He bowed before bolting back out of the room in the opposite direction of where he'd originally been on his way to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John had left Ella an hour ago muttering he needed his beauty sleep. Ella thought it might have had something to do with the fact she was drinking him under the table and wasn't feeling the effects either. Tomorrow night would be her first night back at Smackdown. Considering how well the night's events had gone at Raw Ella was looking forward to it. Plus it meant that the following morning they would all be flying out to Europe, which she was ecstatic over. Despite Steph trying to get her to stay, fearing it might be too much for her.

Sipping the last of her drink she replied to the last text message she'd received on her phone. It was from her brother Ryan, another message begging for tickets for the next pay per view, followed by a somewhat sincere enquiry to her health. After promising she would look into it she stifled a yawn and hopped down from the stool.

Despite only being in the hotel lobby she pulled her cardigan over her shirt after feeling the cold breeze from the main doors. It was while she was walking to the elevators when Dave stumbled past with a blonde attached to his arm. It was hard not to know it was Dave. The six foot something frame and the larger than life physique gave it away. There was something else she couldn't mistake either, the drunken swagger. The stories of his drunken escapades had been circling the locker rooms and Ella was all too familiar with them, as they'd traveled by mouth to the offices. Though she didn't believe them until now.

They not so elegantly brushed past her, the blonde's elbow hitting her in the side before letting out a screech of laughter. Ella recognized her as one of the Diva's from ECW. Which for the sake of sanity she'd thanked Steph for making her father bring in someone else, rather than make Ella cover the production. Which had initially been the original plan much to Ella's horror.

"Excuse me." Ella muttered under her breath.

Dave managed to turn around; surprised to find it was Ella they'd knocked into.

"Ella." He spoke before the sober part of his mind registered that he'd spoken. Even in his drunk stupor he knew he should have just carried on.

"Dave." Ella nervously replied tucking her hair behind her ear. She wasn't sure why nerves suddenly struck her. Though she summarized it may have had something to do with the striking blonde swinging off his arm.

"You're back." Again he still couldn't understand why his mouth was moving, but yet his feet wouldn't carry him to his room.

"Hmm," Ella replied, herself wondering also why she was engaging in conversation. She swung her purse onto her shoulder chewing at her bottom lip. "So are you. Your arm ok?"

Dave opened his mouth to reply, the simplicity of her question for some reason ignited the flame inside him and his eyes darkened.

"What does it matter?" Dave slurred as he tried to balance the woman beside him, "You've made it clear you don't want to know me." The bitterness of the words off of his tongue only served as a reminder to Ella that this situation had been her doing.

"Dave, please don't make things more difficult than they already are." She knew she had no right to ask this of him. But found herself doing so in order to try and prevent a scene.

He leant down to look her in the eye, "Darling you did that all yourself, for whatever godforsaken idea, it was all you."

Ella stood steady as she stared back at Dave despite the fact he still had on his sunglasses. She knew better than to argue with a drunk person and reached around him for the call button of the elevator. This was a conversation for another time and another place.

Stepping around him and into the lift she issued her farewell before the doors shut on her, "Goodnight Dave."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last thing she wanted to do before going to bed was think about Dave Batista. Instead she focused on getting herself to bed. Before she could pull her shoes off the shrill ringing of her cell phone interrupted her.

"I just want to take my shoes off." She muttered reaching for the phone. "Hello Ella Lewis." She answered not bothering to look at caller ID.

"Hey Ella."

"Hi Steph." Ella replied slipping the phone under her chin so she could take off her shoes. "What's happening?" Ella knew she was ringing to check up on her but wouldn't make it known.

"I'm just ringing to see if you're all set up for the flight to Europe tomorrow."

"Steph you shouldn't have gone to the trouble, you've got a baby to look after."

"Well the baby is a piece of cake next to Paul." Ella couldn't help but smile at Steph's infectious laughter. "But anyway – I don't want you to end up getting ill again pushing yourself too far. I didn't help matters much before so I want to do something now to prevent another meltdown."

"Steph–"

"Ella, I know things aren't as rosy as they used to be but we'll fix it I promise."

"Thank you."

"I just want you to stay healthy. You scared us quite a bit before." Steph said referring to her bout of exhaustion.

"I know."

"The plane's booked, driver to the airport is sorted and itinerary will be waiting for you at the airport. Oh and the hotel is all sorted too!"

"I really mean it Steph, thank you."

"Just tell me you're ok."

Ella took a deep breath, how could she sum up a whole year in one sentence? So much had happened that there was no way of condensing it into anything remotely tangible. Not wanting to keep Steph any longer she finally thought of an answer that summed up her current state of mind.

"I'm not together but I'll get there."

Hanging up the phone she sighed as she threw herself back onto the bed. She had to start learning how to accept help. She was going to be getting it now whether she liked it or not.


	13. Chapter 13

**Meant To Be: Chapter Thirteen**

…_The waking up is the hardest part._

He woke to a thundering headache and a spinning room. Realizing the dizzy sensation was caused by sitting up too quickly he dropped back down and spreading himself across the bed. He was relieved he'd managed in his drunken stupor to convince Rebecca to leave last night. Seeing Ella in the lobby had been a shock. After that he wasn't in the mood for company.

Rolling onto his side he attempted to get up. This time a lot slower than his previous attempt. Now that he was perched on the edge of the bed he felt some of the fog clearing. As he rubbed the back of his head he stood padding across the hotel room to the bathroom. Switching the lights on he winced when the bright fluorescent lights hit his eyes.

"Dammit!" He cursed switching them off, but not before finding the tap for the shower. Once the water was running the room went back to its dim darkness.

Not being able to face the prospect of a shower quite yet he leant back against the counter. Running his hand down his face he grimaced, the sound of the water hitting the tiles cut through his skull like nails. He couldn't remember how he'd ended up back at the hotel. All he could recall was arriving there and prepping for the house show. After that it became a blur.

It wasn't very often that the entire WWE production came together in one town, especially for more than one night. But due to the European tour, it had been arranged for them to fly out together from the same airport for convenience sake. Taking advantage of this many of the wrestlers, Divas and crewmembers had gone out for drinks following Raw's dark matches. That was how he'd hooked up with Rebecca again.

He'd been told that she had been introduced to him at the start of the Diva Search. Try as he might he couldn't remember doing so, but couldn't be bothered to debate. He didn't see her again until the night he'd shown up at ECW. He was in a foul mood that evening after coming off a heated telephone conversation with Angie. Something that had reflected in his performance and later his behavior backstage. It wasn't official but both of them knew it had come to an end.

He didn't know how he ended up in Rebecca's bed the morning after the tapings. Though he wasn't too keen on looking for answers. She was the exact opposite to Angie, which he assumed were his reasons for following her back to her hotel room in the first place. There really wasn't much of an attraction there. But wanting to do something without thinking of the consequences, he threw all caution to the wind. But some part of him nagged at him suggesting he may have settled for second best.

What else he could clearly remember from that night, backstage at ECW, was the talk that Ella could be returning to work. Many had missed her caring presence backstage, and regardless of her odd behavior at times Dave missed seeing her around. Word had gotten back to him that she'd collapsed backstage at Raw due to exhaustion, and that she was on permanent sick leave until further notice. He had called Paul on the pretence of wanting to catch up, just to find out what had happened to Ella. He was happy when he confirmed it wasn't anything serious and would be cured by bed rest and time off of the road.

He didn't know what it was about her that had captured his attention. But from the moment he knocked her over backstage at that Raw house show he'd been enthralled. He noticed the playful twinkle in her eyes, and been fascinated by her bright and breezy attitude she took everywhere with her. And though she didn't exactly know the ins and outs of the wrestling industry, she made no pretence of stating she did. If she didn't know what something was or how it worked she wasn't afraid to ask. Though for someone who asked a lot of questions, she never stopped to ask for help.

He remembered their meeting in the hotel lobby the previous night. He hadn't meant for it to turn out that way, bitter and cutting. Though considering some of her past behavior, some part of him did think she deserved it. But maybe not as harsh as it was delivered. She didn't ignore him when he was backstage. Always said hello and engaged him in polite conversation, and always asked about his daughters. There was just a noticeable distance between them. But mostly it'd happened because he was embarrassed that she had caught him going back to his room with Rebecca.

He peeled off the clothes he didn't bother changing out of the night before and pulled back the glass door of the shower. Stepping under the hot stream he stretched his arms out in front of him against the wall, allowing the water to hit the knots in his back. He was too tiered to think any longer and the dry taste in his mouth made him gag. Instead he allowed his mind to drift, detaching from his conscious he indulged himself in the release within the confines of the shower cubicle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella stirred in her sleep when she heard the persistent knocking at her door. It was six in the morning and whoever it was who wanted her could leave her a message and she'd answer at a much more reasonable hour. She was grateful when the knocking finished and she fell asleep once again.

But when she felt the dip in her bed and the gentle shake of her shoulders she couldn't ignore it. Opening one eye she shot a venomous look at Paul Levesque who sat at the edge of her bed.

He'd wasted no time in instigating the battle of getting Ella up and out of bed.

"I don't want to go." She moaned burying her head into her pillow.

"I am under strict instructions from Steph to make sure you stay stress free."

"The gym really isn't going to help. Neither is trying to get me out of bed!" Ella closed her eyes and tried to curl back into the pillow beside her. Suddenly the realization hit her like a bucket of cold water. "How the hell did you get into my room?" She screeched as her eyes flew open, sitting bolt right up in bed.

Paul laughed, "You see, I went downstairs to reception and told them that my wife had locked me out of our room." Ella eyed him suspiciously, "And that she could be a stubborn ass and wouldn't let me back in. They were more than happy to give me a key once I explained how temperamental you were, and what kind of risk you were to their furniture."

"Paul." She growled. Though she had a look of annoyance on her face the twinkle in her eyes showed it wouldn't be there for long.

"Ok, ok." He confessed, "Steph arranged for me to have a second key."

Ella rolled her eyes as she dropped back down onto the cushions. "I'm never going to be able to function again on my own ever!"

"Ella, you took quite a beating. You've been off for months recovering, what did you expect?"

"I don't know." She admitted.

"Why are you so set against people helping you? It's not like we're asking you to give us a kidney."

"Feels like it." She said flinging her face into her pillow.

"Ella," he patted her arm for reassurance, "we won't bite. It's ok to admit you need help sometimes." Looking at the expression on her face he could read her mind. "It doesn't make you any less of a person."

"Then why do I feel that way?"

"You came into this company as an intern. Then all of a sudden you're promoted to some ridiculously pressurized job. I know the team back in Stamford aren't a dream to work with, so it's understandable you retreated."

"I thought that if I asked for help they would see I wasn't really cut out for the job." She admitted as she toyed with the hem of the bed sheet.

"And what do you think now? Are you still cut out for the job?"

"I don't know." She admitted. "It seems when I think I'm there and know what I'm doing the rug gets pulled out from under me."

"I think you're cut out for the job. So do a lot of people backstage."

"Really?"

"Who do you think encouraged Steph to keep you on permanently?"

"Huh?"

"When you did that presentation for Vince." Ella remembered, the twenty-minute presentation she'd been asked to do to highlight creative objectives. She'd almost run out the door when they mentioned Vince would be there.

"I remember. He didn't say anything for a good half an hour after it. I felt like the earth was going to swallow me up."

Paul laughed, "He was impressed. So was I. Just a pity Steph didn't get to see it."

Ella paused, "You're not going to leave until I leave are you?"

Paul grinned, "Nope."

She groaned throwing the covers back. She wasn't a gym bunny; she would go on an irregular basis. When her jeans were that bit tighter or if she'd be cohered into going by others. She couldn't understand why she hadn't taken up the habit, especially with the environment she worked in.

"No snooping." She warned gathering various items of clothing taking them into the bathroom.

"Promise."

"Anything else you've been told to press me about?" Ella asked as she stepped out of the bathroom minutes later, dressed a more suitable attire than for the gym.

Paul held the door open as Ella gathered her key. "Well I'm supposed to mention something about an assistant and how helpful it would be."

"Hmph." Ella replied as she stepped out into the hallway.

"Is this something else we're going to have to drum into your head?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Ella replied with a grin, "Lets just say I'm coming around to the idea. Come on, if we don't go now I'll change my mind. Instead of being in the gym I'll be eating Twinkies reading my emails under the duvet."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Smackdown Tapings, Columbus, Ohio.**_

It was her first promo of the night. Much like her first one at Raw the previous night many, if not all of them were treading on eggshells around her. She was knelt on the floor rummaging through her satchel for a pen when she heard them scuffle through the door. Ella waited for someone to talk as she flicked through the discarded papers in her bag. When no one said anything she decided to speak up herself.

"I'm not made of glass you know. I won't break." She stood up and winced when her knees clicked. She appreciated the concern but didn't want to be treated with kid gloves. Like she explained to the Raw crew, she didn't want to be made to feel uncomfortable. All she wanted was for things to go back to normal.

"We know, but we don't want you to get sick again either." Came the kind words from Teddy.

"Don't worry." She flashed them a reassuring smile, "I'm taking things easy. I promise."

Teddy grinned holding his arms out to Ella, "Well let's do it playa!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was getting ready for his match against Finley and was taping up his wrists. On the other side of the backstage area he could see the next promo being set up. Dave watched her from a distance. She was helping some of the crew with the direction of the next shot. When word of her compulsory leave had reached him while out on rehab he'd managed to keep up to date through Paul, but John too. Who he knew spoke to Ella more than he let on.

When she threw her head back to laugh at something Kristal was relaying to her it brought a smile to his face. It had been a long time since he'd heard her laugh. He hadn't seen her since the hotel the previous night. Having no promos that evening he couldn't think of an excuse to be around her. Which hadn't stopped him previously. He'd heard people backstage talk about them and even some of the guys from the locker-room had given him some cautionary words on the subject.

But he'd persisted.

He didn't know if it had been an outlet from the lack of attention he was getting from home. Angie had long stopped visiting him on the road, citing she was too busy now to drop everything at a moments notice for him. But if that had been the case it wouldn't be hard to find attention elsewhere backstage. Apart from a few select moments with her, and conversations that mainly focused on work than anything else. He hadn't had more than a whiff of her perfume as she walked by.

He wanted to tell her about his change in circumstances that things were now under new rules. He was sure that at one point she was as equally as interested as he had been. He remembered the drives from the arena to the hotel. She'd tell him about the phone calls from her brothers demanding tickets and he'd fill her in on his calls from his daughters. Then there were the mornings after shows where he'd find her reading the newspaper in the restaurant of the hotel. It had become custom, she would order his coffee timed with his arrival fresh from his morning workout. But then over night things had changed. He'd looked for her and was surprised not to find her, and just assumed it was work keeping her. Her absence soon became more notable week after week. And her reasons he soon noticed were growing more into excuses.

But even as he played the scenario of telling all to Ella in his head he knew the reality. It wouldn't change anything at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning as she slipped on her button up woolen coat, Ella was thankful that the plane trip to Europe wouldn't be covered by the strict dress code. Though there were still limits to what was considered to be 'smart casual'. Ella was just grateful she could get away with wearing sneakers.

Pulling her suitcase behind her she could already spot several crewmembers checking in. Searching for the correct airline to check in with she couldn't miss John who was looking down at his own ticket trying to figure out the same thing.

"Hey John!" Ella grinned stopping next to him with a bright smile across her face.

"Oh God, you're far too awake. Have you not seen the time?" He asked.

"We're going to Europe John!" She exclaimed.

"Yep, I think I got that memo."

She swatted at his chest, "Shut up."

"It is far too early to be this awake Ella. I've not even had any coffee yet." He eyed her suspiciously, "What exactly have you been taking?"

"Nothing! I'm just excited! Come on," she tugged on his sleeve pointing at the Virgin Airlines check in desk. "I think I know where we should be going."

Without realizing it she linked arms with John as they pulled their luggage to the correct check in desk. Wrapped up in conversation with John she didn't notice that Dave was in front of them at the desk. Collecting his boarding pass Dave spun around and stopped himself before he could knock her over.

"Hey."

She tucked a stray hair behind her ear before looking up at him, "Hi."

He had on his glasses; she remembered being surprised to find out he wore them. She'd been equally as surprised when she'd found him incredibly attractive in them too. In her daze she didn't notice John tugging at her elbow trying to get her to move. Ella shook her head as she quickly realized Dave was still in front of her.

"Sorry, I'm in your way."

Dave smiled as he excused himself, walking around Ella to leave. Inwardly groaning at her behavior she practically dropped herself onto the check in desk. Rummaging in her bag she pulled out her passport, dropping it onto the counter.

"Umm, I'm supposed to pick up a package from Stephanie McMahon." Ella explained remembering the phone call she'd had the night before with Steph. "I was told it would be here."

"Let's have a look for you Miss. Lewis."

The woman quickly typed in her details. As she did Ella tapped her nails against the counter hoping that she wouldn't end up sat next to a temperamental child, or even worse adult.

"Ok Miss. Lewis. I've got your reservation here, first class. Row five, seat B."

Ella had to hold back the squeal from her lips as she took her boarding pass that confirmed her first class reservation. She rarely flew in luxury, she remembered when she'd been upgraded unexpectedly on a trip back to New York and the odd occasion she accompanied Steph. This definitely was a welcome surprise.

"Thank you." She replied with a giddy smile taking the package Steph had left her making a mental note to profusely thank her when she saw her next.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She'd found a quiet area in the departure lounge and set about making herself comfortable. Coffee in hand, trashy tabloid open in her lap and her feet propped up on the chair in front of her she was more than content.

There were shouts from the far side as several wrestlers announced their arrival. Ella looked up to see the agents trying to round up the last wayward wrestlers and Diva's who hadn't yet arrived for check in. Reveling in her magazine perched on her lap she was thankful she only had to worry about them when they were in front of the camera.

Not being able to get back into the article she was reading she looked around at those who had arrived. The lounge had been cornered off specifically for the use of the WWE. She hadn't realized how many changes had taken place in her leave. There were people she didn't even recognize, many of which didn't know who she was too. There were also notable absences; some had gone through choice while others didn't have that luxury. She was only sorry she hadn't been around to see many of them before they went. She'd missed Trish's last appearance but had the pleasure of attending her wedding some weeks before.

Looking back to her magazine she was surprised to find out she had company in the seat next to her. Turning in her seat she was greeted to a lopsided grin from one Randy Orton.

"I think I've found someone more wired than me." Ella noted as Randy drummed his hands on his knees.

"It's Europe! How can you not be excited?"

Ella jerked her thumb in the direction of John asleep a few rows behind, his cap pulled down over his face. "Try telling him that."

He was quiet for a moment, which for Randy Ella knew was uncharacteristic. "So how you feeling?" He finally asked.

She eyed him suspiciously. "By any chance did Paul send you over here?"

"What? No, of course not." Ella didn't miss the look he shot over his shoulder. "Ok so maybe he mentioned something."

Ella rolled her eyes and gave Paul a curt wave on the other side of the room. She didn't miss the grin across his face.

"He's like my damn shadow."

"Well you did give us all quite a shock." He said patting her knee.

"I know," She breathed heavily, "So everyone keeps telling me."

"We all burn out now and then." Without asking she knew he was referring to his recent sixty-day ban from WWE productions. "Who wants to admit they're struggling? I don't want people walking around thinking I can't cope and starting to feel sorry for me."

Ella could sympathize with his line of thinking, "But I soon realized that for me to be the best at what I did I couldn't do it on my own. I wore myself thin and to the point where I put my career at risk. Call it a wakeup call, divine intervention. Whatever you like, what it comes down to in the end are the little changes you choose to make."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella was one of the very few that were still awake in first class. Flying out on the red eye resulted in several disgruntled wrestlers and despondent crewmembers. Randy's words were still ringing in her head as she stared out the window. Was that what everything boiled down to? The little choices? Sighing she reached in front of her for the phone and scooped her purse from her feet. Taking the company credit card from the confines of her wallet, she followed the onscreen instructions as she quickly worked out what time it was back home.

After four rings the phone finally answered, "Stephanie McMahon."

"Hey Steph." Ella near enough whispered, so not to wake those around her. "I was wondering if you were free."

"Yeah, I've got a hour before a creative meeting."

Ella took a deep breath fishing out a file from her satchel, "I was wondering if you could give me some help with the production schedule for Survivor Series."

She would never see the smile that spread across Steph's face, "For you Ella, anytime."

Steph knew she wasn't going to change things in leaps and bounds. Though it was a small step, it was the first step in the right direction. Ella's discreet way of asking for help was enough to settle her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Meant To Be: Chapter Fourteen**

… _Do you think what we're asking is too much?_

_**27/11/06 Raw – Manchester, England.**_

Ella had been bouncing off the walls since the moment the tour touched down in Europe. Now that they were on the final stretch through the UK, Ella was quickly winding down. She hadn't seen much of Europe between her hotel rooms and the arenas. But the thrill of being around a new culture was enough for her. As the production crew rolled out the first set of the night, she was quite content to sit and watch with coffee in hand.

"You seem a lot calmer this evening." Paul commented pulling up a seat next to Ella.

She laughed while taking a sip of her coffee; "I think I may have exerted myself just a little during the course of this tour."

Paul patted her knee, "Well I guess you already know you've got a busy night in front of you?"

She yawned, "Yep."

"Know what would make it easier?"

"Hmm." Ella replied humouring him. He'd already pulled this line many a time since her first night back. She knew which direction the conversation was going in.

"Someone to organise your night, help set up your promos." He shrugged. "An assistant maybe?" He suggested as if it were a new idea.

Ella picked up the files from the seat beside her, "I don't want to hear about it." She protested tiredly.

"Ella."

"I promise I'm not avoiding the subject."

"Just skirting around it then."

"It's always there Paul. Steph keeps reminding me on a daily basis. She's even learnt how to send reminders to my cell phone, there really is no escaping it."

Paul grinned, he'd been the one to teach her how.

"So you're thinking about it?"

"Even if I did say yes, you still wouldn't believe me."

Paul nodded his head, "True."

"My point exactly." She said scooping up her files as she stood.

He joined Ella in standing, "But consider this, you get the pleasure of my company for the _whole_ evening!"

"Eurgh." She hit her forehead with the files in her hands. Her rundown for the night's production was definitely DX heavy. She had no chance of shaking him from her side. She ushered him down the corridor. "Come on, move yourself. You've got to be in the ring in five minutes. He opened his mouth to speak, "Don't even say it."

"It would make life easy." He sang much to her annoyance.

"Paul." She warned as he smirked. "I'm thinking about it."

He said nothing as he bounded towards the entrance ramp, turning to give Ella a mischievous wink before disappearing.

Ella sighed leaning against the wall. Glad Paul was finally out of her sight she ran through her promos once more. She wasn't completely dead set against the idea of having an assistant; it might have been a slight stretch on the actual truth. But the idea of having an assistant did hold its benefits. Someone to help organise her diary, she would never book herself inadvertently on both sides of the country again. Nor would she suffer anymore burnt fingers on the coffee machine.

They were simple joys, but being the perfectionist that she was Ella had the quiet suspicion it wouldn't be all that magnificent. She already spent half her time worrying about the quality of her own work. If left in the hands of an assistant she would spend all her time worrying if they were doing as good a job as she would. There would always be the negative to out weigh the positive.

Her phone beeped from her pocket, signalling that she had a message. Pushing herself away from the wall she pulled the phone from her pocket. Looking at the small screen as she accepted the message. She laughed reading the text from Steph; it was a proposal to borrow the services of her father's assistant on a trial basis. Flashes of John's tales of Edith echoed through her head and couldn't bring herself to respond. Resisting the urge to throw her phone to the confines of her purse, she marched on to the first set of the evening.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John poked his head round the door of that night's makeshift office for Ella. He had no promos to film that evening and plenty of time on his hands. Which was usually spent tormenting Ella. Disappointed not to find her he continued his trek. Passing wardrobe and make-up's make shift station, he stuck his head over one of the trunks that were turned upright, in hope of finding someone on the other side.

"Hey Libs!" He grinned at the sight of a familiar face.

On the other side of the trunk the blonde was crouched down rifling through boxes of make-up. She paused to look up at John before continuing with her rummage.

"What can I do for you Cena? Looking for a bit of blush?"

"I should say what you doing here? Thought you were on holiday?" He remarked, but then again he could have sworn she also didn't work Raw.

She sighed tossing a make-up brush back into one of the boxes, "I was. I was also only supposed to work Smackdown. But I guess nothing is set in stone anymore."

"Oh." Not really wanting to dwell on the subject, knowing all too well she would keep him there longer than he wanted. He quickly changed the subject. "You haven't seen Ella about have you?"

Libbie stood, brushing her hands down the front of her trousers. Taking a look up and down the hallway she turned back to John. "Last time I saw her she was around the back waiting on the promo to be set up outside."

"Thanks Libs!"

"No problem. Oh by the way, if you happen to spy a stray Diva in the shape of Lita send her down this way."

John saluted her, "Yes ma'am."

He soon found Ella from Libbie's directions. She was sat reading a rather large file, tapping at the table as she read. The reason she hadn't answered any of his calls were for the headphones in her ears. Her temporary solution for the five minutes quiet she was looking for. Stepping over the equipment boxes strewn across the floor, John reached over and plucked one of the headphones from her ear.

"Hey!" She protested trying to grab the headphones back. He'd managed to take them along with her iPod too.

John bobbed his head along with the music that played in his ears, much to the annoyance of Ella. He scrolled through the iPod as he continued nodding in time to the music. Not finding what it appeared he was looking for he pulled the headphones out of his ears.

"Where's my music?" He asked exasperated at his unproductive search.

Ella turned in her seat to look at him. "What music?" She asked feigning ignorance.

"My CD I gave you."

Ella laughed as she shuffled her papers together, "I wiped it before I left. I haven't got round to uploading it with everything again."

"But John Mayer?" John asked in disbelief waving the iPod in Ella's face. "There I am thinking you were cool."

Ella snatched the iPod and headphones out of his hands. Quickly packing it away in her purse, well out of his reach.

"I happen to think John Mayer is very good thank you."

"Pfft," John replied. "You're on your own." When Ella shot him a look, his response was a smirk. "You know, I shouldn't even be talking to you."

Ella rolled her eyes, "And why's that?" She asked, knowing all too well she was walking into whatever it was John was luring her into.

"You don't have my music. I don't associate with people who don't listen to my music."

"Oh, ok Mr. Movie star. Someone's ego needs to be deflated." She pushed the door open and walked out into the corridor. "And anyway – I have a copy, somewhere."

John smiled as he followed Ella out of the room, "I suppose you're redeemed… Somewhat."

"Thank God for that! I _never_ wanted to be un-cool with John Cena!" Stepping out into the corridor and through the fire exit for the start of the DX promo, Ella noticed he was still behind her. "You following me?" She asked holding the door open for him.

"Need to entertain myself some how."

Again Ella rolled her eyes, "Make yourself useful then. Hold this." She handed him her clipboard as she pulled her coat on.

"Are we ready?" She asked calling out to the crew that had gathered outside. She was answered with a series of grunts and nodding heads. "I take that as a yes then."

Ella hid behind her clipboard as she tried her best to contain her laughter. The sight of Shaun putting on the 'gangsta' persona was cracking her up; even Shaun was finding it hard to hide his smile. When they called cut Ella let out the fit of giggles she'd been holding in, and so did the crew. John had long gone after being pulled back in by one of the agents; he'd been trying to duck out of a meeting. He had been very disappointed to be found, thinking no one would stop to look for him outside.

"We're going to have to do this one again I'm afraid." Shaun had been unable to hide the smile across his face throughout the promo.

"Fo' shizzle?" Shaun replied draping an arm over Ella's shoulder.

"Do you even know what you said then?" She asked curiously.

"Nope," He shrugged. "No idea mah' rizzle."

"You're making it up now."

Shaun gave her a wide grin before patting her shoulder, "So when do you want us?"

Ella flipped through the sheets attached to her clipboard. Running her finger down the schedule she looked for a suitable gap between promos. "We'll wrap it up while the last match is running. I'll move some things around. No need to keep you hanging around after your dark match."

"Where are we going to find you?" Paul asked following Ella and Shaun back inside.

"I'll be waiting aside the gorilla pit. Hopefully it won't take long to get onto tape.

Ella turned to Raw's new acquisition, tag team Cryme Tyme. "Is that ok for you two?"

The pair nodded and turned off in the direction of the locker rooms. Looking to Paul and Shaun she stepped behind them and steered them in the direction of the merchandise stands.

"Come on my darlings, you're needed for the next promo."

Ella was absentmindedly staring at her nails as she sat tucked to the side of the commentator's table. She was officially there to cover the events leading up to DX's removal from the building. There really wasn't any valid reason for her being there, but the field director insisted on it.

Picking a stray piece of lint from her trousers, she was thankful she'd opted for them over the skirt she'd originally laid out. Reason being that once the match was over she would have to climb over the barricade to lead DX out of the arena. Something she wasn't overly thrilled with.

The atmosphere was enticing, Ella would have normally found herself enthralled at the prospect of being ringside. But jetlag was still getting the best of her despite being in Europe for at least a week. DX's interference was going down a storm with the crowd and they worked it further with the taunts they jeered in the direction of the Divas in the ring. They didn't go a miss with Ella either, it was hard not to when several were directed at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turning up the collar of her charcoal woollen coat, Ella attempted to stop the cold wind whipped at her face. The British weather the last time the tour came through the UK had been pleasant, actually bearable. Ella had even got away with wearing one of her short-sleeved shirts. But now it had rained since the moment they landed and the chill the wind brought was cutting at her cheeks.

Making her way across the parking lot Ella was thankful that the rain had stopped. But it didn't stop her panicking at the thought of slipping across the tarmac in her heels. She jumped a puddle and almost went flying when she heard her name shouted from the arena behind her.

"Ella!"

Steadying herself on her feet, she cursed when one heel landed in the freezing cold puddle, the one she'd just tried to avoid. Trying to ignore the numbing chill running up her trouser leg she turned around with a scowl on her face.

"Ella wait up!"

When she saw Libbie running towards her, which in the heels she wore seemed to be proving a hard task, Ella's face brightened.

"Hey Libs! Didn't know you were here!"

Libbie leant against one of the parked trucks for support as she tried to catch her breath.

"Pulling in some overtime." She giggled straightening up.

Elizabeth Neil was Smackdown's head make-up and hair stylist. Who on the odd occasion would be trusted to run wardrobe, despite her honest admission she knew nothing about fashion. She had been working with the WWE for their Smackdown productions and photo shoots for the past six years. At twenty-three she had been assisting her then boss, fresh faced out of college, on a Diva shoot. It was her first and last day with her, by the end of the day she had been presented with a contract by the WWE as an assistant. Several years later she could never have predicted the place she was in now. She was still thrilled by the excitement of travelling and working across the country as she had been on her first day.

"I still forget how cold it gets here." She shivered pulling her thin denim jacket around her tightly.

"Well it doesn't help that you're dressed for summer." Ella noted, pointing at the woman's silk skirt.

"I didn't have the chance to get any winter clothes before we left. Anyway," she continued un-tucking her hair from her collar to button up her jacket. "Where are you heading off to?"

Ella pointed in the direction of the line of taxis, "I'm going back to the hotel."

"And?"

"And?" Ella laughed, "I'm going to go kick back, chill and get some sleep."

"Any room in that schedule for a glass of wine with your favourite travel buddy?"

With such a tight schedule Ella rarely got to know anyone other than those she worked with on set. But one night after an exhausting Smackdown production, the crew and wrestlers had found themselves stranded. With all flights cancelled Ella could have sworn it'd be an eternity before she saw a bed. But the higher ups promptly arranged two coaches to take them to their next venue. So between the tetchy superstars and cranky crew aides, Ella had made sure she was on one of those coaches.

Asleep on her feet she planned to spend the drive sleeping. So she would have enough energy to deal with the panic that would meet her at the other end as a result of the delays. It was how she'd wound up sat next to Libbie. They knew enough about one another to say hello in passing and make small talk at the coffee machine, but neither found the time to do anything more than polite conversation. Finding their seats uncomfortable and with several superstars snoring at the back of the bus, both women found sleep a hard task. So to pass the time on their three-hour journey they spent the time learning more about one another. Both surprised to find they had a lot in common.

"Suppose I can make some room for you." Ella smiled.

"Good, I'm going to go grab my stuff."

"I think I'll come with you, it's far too cold to wait for you out here."

"I'll only be five minutes." Libbie protested.

Ella ushered Libbie back to the building, "I know your five minutes. Last time you said that I was waiting outside Macy's for an hour."

"No you didn't."

"Ok, so I ended up buying a new purse. But I was still waiting for you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella picked at the left overs of her caesar salad. "I didn't see you at last weeks Smackdown." She commented before putting a forkful of lettuce in her mouth.

The pair had settled on the hotels restaurant rather than attempting to find somewhere outside. At such a late hour they were sure they'd find it a hard time trying to find somewhere suitable. Plus both were so tiered they wanted to be as close to their rooms as possible.

"Ah, a holiday! A rare treat bestowed upon me by Andy."

"Do much?"

"Caught up with Oscar," She shrugged as she mentioned her boyfriend, suggesting it wasn't such a pleasant reunion. "Did my laundry. The boring stuff."

"How is Oscar?"

"He's good. So," Libbie quickly changed the subject, smiling brightly she lifted her glass to Ella. "What has been going on with you Miss. Lewis?"

"Me? Nothing exciting why?" She eyed her friend suspiciously, taking a sip from her own glass of wine. "Should there be?"

"Well Johnny boy for a start." Libbie commented, quick to broach the subject of Ella's personal life.

"What about John?"

"Only that he spent half the night looking for you."

"He did?" Ella casually replied, popping a piece of chicken in her mouth.

"Uh huh, word is he likes you."

"We're just friends." Ella shrugged, "Nothing more."

Libbie nodded as she finished a mouth full of her pasta. She didn't know how well the next observation would go down. It'd been playing on her mind for quite a while but never knew how to place it into conversation. "You were friends with Dave."

Ella was quick to jump to the defence, which surprised Libbie and Ella herself. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you and Dave were friends, and that I wasn't the only one who noticed you two got along. You travelled back and forth from the arena near enough after every Smackdown."

"Nothing ever happened!" Ella dropped her fork on her plate, "He's married!" She snapped.

Libbie wiped her face with her napkin before holding her hands up in apology, "Chill El, I know. Geeze, I was only saying you two used to get along."

"Oh." Embarrassed by her outburst, Ella concentrated on pouring more wine into her glass, "Sorry."

"Touchy subject I see." An awkward silence fell between the two women. "What did he do to piss you off so much?"

"Nothing." Ella sighed knowing it was the truth she was finally speaking. "Nothing what so ever."

"So why go to the trouble of avoiding him?"

"I don't avoid him."

"Purlease! I've seen you change direction when she see him coming. I've seen you around him backstage. You stand three feet away from him at all times. Make polite conversation about either the weather or his daughters. Then make your excuses then leave." Ella was silent, "Something must have happened Ella."

"Nothing Libbie," She replied sipping at her wine. "Can we just leave it please?"

"If I stop, it's not going to make it go away you know."

"Can we just talk about something else please?"

"So you didn't answer my question about John. What is going on?"

Ella rolled her eyes, "No John either!"

"I don't understand how someone like you is single."

"Because I want to be maybe?"

"But with all these men backstage? If it weren't for Oscar I'd be throwing myself at them all. Randy walked past me the other day and I almost fainted."

Ella grinned; Randy had always been Libbie's favourite crush. "Please don't, it'll only make his ego worse than it already is."

"Hey! When it comes down to it I wouldn't let that ego get in the way." Libbie smirked from behind her wine glass giving Ella a saucy wink. "Anyway, if anything else on him is as big as that ego I wouldn't be complaining."

"You're awful." Ella laughed, "Does Oscar know you talk like this?"

"Pfft, I've caught him drooling over enough Divas to earn the right to ogle the men I work with. Anyway, what is a girl to do when there's half naked men running around backstage?" Libbie pointed her fork at Ella, "I am certainly not going to work wearing blinders."

The two women said their goodnights and arranged to meet up the following morning, neither was conscious enough to plan anything more than to meet at nine in the lobby. Ella welcomed the sight of her bed with glee. She stripped off her clothes and slipped the large football jersey she kept for sleeping in over her head, she was running over something Libbie had said earlier. It'd played on her mind from the moment the words had left her friends lips.

She'd said she hadn't been the only one to notice that her friendship with Dave had shifted. Her mind cloudy with sleep and alcohol she pulled back the covers of the bed and slid in. Reaching over she switched lamp off with a yawn. It meant there had been more people discussing her personal life, a realisation that made her groan in annoyance. Turning to lay on her side it wasn't hard to force her eyes closed. Heavy with sleep she tried to dismiss the thought that there were still people talking about her backstage, despite her efforts to distance herself from Dave. But that she decided could be worried about another time, now all she wanted to do was sleep. It wouldn't be long for her to realise that it was something she couldn't control and would happen even against her best efforts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**28/11/06 Smackdown – Manchester, England.**_

Ella woke that morning with the familiar dull sensation of a subdued hangover. Basking in the luxury of a rare morning off, Ella took her time climbing out of bed. After being sold on the virtues of shopping in Manchester by several Divas the day before. Ella had rounded up Libbie and embarked on a morning of self-indulgence and spending. Since her significant pay increase as a result of her new job, she hadn't had the time to enjoy it for being so busy with unconventional hours.

By time Smackdown rolled around, her purse was significantly lighter and her hands heavier with purchases. Upon stepping foot into the arena several script revisions were thrust into her hands. The neon post it notes stuck to the front explained that it was important Ella read them through. She was to submit any changes by time she landed in back in New York the following day. With that in mind Ella had spent the evening directing promos with her nose buried in the neatly bound scripts.

"That's a wrap guys. Thank you." Ella called as Lashley's promo with Teddy Long about his impending move to ECW drew to an end.

Ella couldn't help but overhear the conversation Bobby was having with one of the senior crew. Lately he was happy to let anyone within earshot his views on the current state of affairs, no matter who they were.

"Yeah tell me about it. The guy really shouldn't even be here. Dave's just gonna show himself up eventually."

Ella brushed past him to retrieve her script; she didn't want to hang around any longer than she had to. "Excuse me."

"Watch it!" He remarked turning to face her, annoyed to find someone still around listening in on his conversation despite his loud exclamations.

"I said excuse me. Now if you'd excuse me please, you're in my way."

"What? You can't walk around me?" Bobby replied with a shrug.

Ella hitched her bag onto her shoulder, "Well I'm not about to climb over that desk nor those packing crates. So yes you're going to have to move."

He grunted moving out of her way, "I can't wait to get away from all this crap."

"Backstage bitching really isn't going to get you far." Ella instantly berated herself mentally for opening her mouth. She knew she should have just bitten her tongue like she'd planned earlier. It had been going so well until then.

"Excuse me?"

Ella shrugged as she opened the door; "I've been here long enough to know talking shit about others doesn't levy for much around here." She couldn't switch it off, her mouth was moving while her head told her to shut up and leave.

In the few short weeks she'd been back she had missed his backstage tirades to anyone who would listen. They would either be about him being held back, state of the other wrestlers or his favorite at the moment, Dave Batista's push. He was a pleasant enough guy to work with, but seemed to walk around with a permanent chip on his shoulder. Despite what her distance from Dave looked like to others, it hadn't meant she disliked him. Hearing these things being said backstage was enough to rile her. She wasn't a fan of people running their mouths backstage when they had a problem. She was from the school of thinking you deal with your problems, rather than moan about them.

"I'm not the only one who thinks it." He argued, a weak defense as he realized what Ella was saying.

The first thing she learnt on her first day at Stamford was that respect would get you far. Vince had said it to her; respect those around you even if you don't like what they're saying. Respect the fact they had the nerve to stand up and say it. It would get you further than the guy who bitched about it.

Ella shrugged giving him an unimpressed stare, "You may not be the only one. But you're the only one running his mouth though. You should be careful, you never know who's listening."

It wasn't like Ella to comment on issues backstage, usually choosing to keep her mouth closed and head down. But when she heard him question what Dave should and shouldn't deserve irritated her. It wasn't as if it was because it was Dave either. There were a lot of new faces backstage that'd been with the company only for a short period of time and already thought they should be pushed to the top.

They all seemed to forget quite quickly that the likes of John Cena, Dave Batista and many more had been around long before they were the top superstars they were now. They'd all worked their way up from the bottom. She remembered John's debut, looking nothing like he did now in his trademark denim shorts and pumps. He'd come a long way, so had Dave. She even remembered Dave too appearing on Smackdown well before he became anything close to 'Batista'.

Not wanting to get caught up any further in backstage politics, she quickly moved onto the next task on her list, dismissing Lashley to the back of her mind. It was the last promo of the night and Ella had made herself comfortable on top a stack of packing crates. Swinging her legs side to side she held King Booker's crown in one hand, while in the other a copy of the revised schedule for the following weeks Smackdown. Which had been bundled in as part of the script revisions given to her earlier much to her annoyance.

"Hmm." She murmured, too engrossed in the itinerary to follow the conversation she was currently having. So busy she didn't know whom it actually was she was speaking to. If the nods and murmurs she responded with could be called conversation. Truth be told she wasn't even aware she was having a conversation.

"Where do you want me?" Came the voice again.

"Hmm." She mumbled chewing at her lip; her eyes never left the paper.

"Ella," Came the impatient response, "where do you want me?"

"Huh?" She replied finally shaken from her haze. She looked up into the impatient glare of one Dave Batista, not realizing he'd been stood there for a good five minutes. "Dave, oh." She slid down from her perch not entirely sure what it was she was supposed to be doing.

As if someone had flicked a switch she jumped from her distant state to a panicked rush. Immediately she handed the crown in her hands to Booker. "Umm, Booker crown. Sharmell." She looked over at Sharmell sat in her director's seat, not knowing exactly what it was she was looking for.

"Perfect! Dave err…" She faltered when she looked up into Dave's bare chest. A lump formed in her throat as she watched the sweat at his throat trickle down to his chest. "You, umm –" She cleared her throat, kicking herself for staring. "Sorry tickly throat, you just need to stand off camera."

He turned on his heel to walk back behind camera, leaving Ella to concentrate on what it was she was supposed to be doing. Picking up the discarded scripts, she carried them off camera and dropped them into her satchel.

"Don't worry honey." Sharmell soothed placing a hand on Ella's arm in hope of calming the producer. "There's still plenty of time."

"Really?" Ella looked at her watch and inwardly groaned, "I'm in a world of my own."

"It happens to us all." Sharmell smiled.

"Thanks." Ella replied with a weak smile sinking into her chair. She rubbed at her eyes tiredly, thankful she'd chosen to go the evening without mascara.

Dave watched her from his spot off camera opposite; it was becoming quite a habit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On one hand Ella was sad to be leaving the UK. She'd enjoyed her time there, albeit a short time. Though on the other hand she was looking forward to the normality of working the shows back at home. Because they visited places like the UK for such a short period of time, it was a struggle to fit everything in on one trip. Meaning Ella was worked twice as hard to complete promos in and outside of the ring.

Flashing her boarding pass she walked through the departure gate to the airplane. The flight out to Europe had been in the early hours of the morning. Their flight now back to the States was at the opposite end of the spectrum, late night. It was nearing eleven o'clock when Ella took her seat. Because of the late hour the majority of those flying back had insisted on enjoying one last night out in England. A few of the crew had tried to persuade Ella to join them. She'd declined on the basis she didn't fancy pushing her luck, trying to check in and board the plane with five minutes to spare.

Again she was appreciative for the first class seat that had been booked for her again. She was looking forward to curling up with her book for an hour and sleeping her way through the remainder of the flight. Searching her bag for her book, she stopped when she heard the overhead locker being opened. Pulling her book from her bag she looked up at the unmistakable broad shoulders of Dave Batista. Ella took a deep breath as she sat back in her seat. Hoping he would be sitting in either the seats in front or behind. She opened her book and hoped she'd go unnoticed.

"Hey."

Ella inwardly cursed. She lowered her book putting on her best smile despite recent events between the two. "Hi Dave."

Dave nodded in reply. If they were to be sat together on the flight then he knew he should at least try and be somewhat sociable. Even just to make it through the nine-hour flight without any hassle. He just hoped he'd sleep through most of it.

After a pause of silence, and also against his better judgement Dave spoke, "Did you have a good time?"

He was surprised when she answered. After their confrontation at the hotel the week before things had started out frosty between them. But Ella had bigger things to worry about ahead of her than Dave.

Ella lowered her book, "Yeah, it was good. Even the weather didn't spoil it for me."

"You got any time off now?"

Ella took a deep breath, trying to remind herself that her parents brought her up better than to ignore people. Though she'd gone out of her way to avoid Dave at times she still tried to remain polite and professional. The thought of ignoring him outright pained her too much.

"I wish." She smiled sadly. While almost everyone would have the next two days off to recover from their trip, she would be shuttled straight back to the Stamford offices. It did mean she'd be able to sleep in her own bed for two nights straight, something she was thankful for. But it also meant two consecutive board meetings and endless production schedules.

Dave twiddled his thumbs unsure of what he should say or do next. Seeing that Ella had gone back to her book he picked up his own from his bag. Opening it he didn't notice the piece of paper that fluttered out. Ella had and reached down to pick it up.

"This fell from your book." She handed him the folded paper.

"Huh?" Dave rested the book on his lap as he opened the note. There on the inside was a large heart, from what Ella could make from the drawing was supposed to be Dave with the championship belt. Dave smiled as he inspected the picture. "It must have been Mia."

"Your daughter." Ella said remembering his daughters visit backstage.

"Yeah. My fridge is covered with her pictures. She can't stop."

Ella peered over to have a look at the picture again, "She's pretty good, I like the handbag in your hands." She remarked knowing all too well what it was supposed to be.

Dave laughed; for that brief moment it felt like nothing had happened between them. Reminding him of the car rides they shared after the shows. It'd started from when Ella had hurt her wrist and been unable to drive. Soon it became a regular thing for them to share a car back to the hotel. Before he could put his book down to ask her what had happened to make her dislike him so, the intercom kicked in above them.

"_This is your captain speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts and return your seats to an upright position. We are ready for take off…_"

Once the plane had taken off Ella had been out like a light. Dave watched her enviously as he struggled to keep his eyes closed. Giving up on sleep he returned to his book. He tried to concentrate on the pages, but after twenty minutes he soon realised he hadn't gone any further than the first paragraph. He sniggered when he heard Ella snore quietly next to him. She gave quite the ladylike appearance backstage, but the sight of her asleep open mouthed next to him snoring was quite a contrast.

When Ella woke with a start twenty minutes before landing, Dave was pulling his sweater from the other head locker. Ella had been leant against the window, unaware that only moments ago she'd been asleep on Dave's shoulder. Before she'd woken up he'd gently nudged her off of his shoulder. If only to spare her the embarrassment of finding out she'd drooled over his shirt. There had been no time for polite conversation once the plane came into land. Everyone aboard was desperate to get to their connecting flights. Dave and Ella had managed a quick goodbye before leaving for opposite sides of the airport.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella watched the luggage spinning round on the conveyer belt. She held back a yawn as she played with the zip of her hoodie. A crowd had soon gathered at baggage claim, a large majority being the wrestlers and crew. While the minority were fans that'd made their way over to come get a closer look at the celebrities. Spying her suitcase, which she wrapped with a luminous pink bow at the handle, she readied herself to grab it when it came past. Before she could reach out to catch it someone had beat her to it.

"Eurgh, what have you got in here Ella?"

"I went a little mad on my day off." She shrugged pressing the release button to draw out the pull along handle. "Thanks Adam."

"No problem." He nodded in the direction of the growing crowd of fans. "Wish I could duck out like you. I duck out and I'm labelled a bad sport. When all I really want to do is crawl into my bed."

Ella looked from the 'Rated R' superstar to the growing group of fans who had already cornered several Divas' and wrestlers for autographs. Despite it being far too early in the morning when they landed, they'd still managed to court some interest.

Ella yawned, "You love it really." She replied nudging him with her elbow.

He grinned, "I do, but at six in the morning? Where the hell did they even come from?"

"Beats me."

"Look out." Adam said pointing behind them. Ella turned around to see John walking across baggage claim with his bag in tow without any attempt to look inconspicuous. Wearing his own signature branded hoodie, he was a little hard not to miss. "Maybe we should throw Cena in there and the rest of us can sneak away without any bother?"

Ella laughed, "He enjoys it that's for sure." She remarked as the small crowd bombarded John.

It was true; whenever she saw him with his fans he embraced them all. Even if he was tiered, cranky and had just rolled off a red eye flight he gave them the performance they wanted. He knew the reason he was in the position that he was today came down to the fans support.

Ella's phone started ringing, "Excuse me Adam. Hello, Ella Lewis speaking."

"Morning Ella, not too early I hope."

Ella yawned, "Miss. Levesque wake you up?"

"She's an early starter for sure."

"What can I do for you Steph?"

"I'm going to be in Philadelphia for Survivor Series. I want to go over some paperwork."

"Anything you need me to prep?"

"Just yourself and your diary."

"Anything else?"

"No that's it. We'll go through it all when I see you."

"Oh, okay." Ella was dismayed at the lack of information Steph had supplied. She wasn't sure what it was she was supposed to be preparing herself for. She was also wondering when she was going to drop into conversation the 'A' word.

"So how was Europe?"

"Oh you know, cold."

"Paul wind you up?"

"I was his entertainment between bouts of boredom and phone calls to you. Whichever came first really."

"I hope he didn't pester you too much. I asked him to keep an eye on things."

"Don't worry, he looked after me." Ella yawned.

"You sound like you could do with getting reacquainted with your bed?"

Ella nodded, despite Steph being the other end of the phone, "I plan of spending the rest of the day there."

"I envy you, I think Aurora has this sixth sense. The moment our heads hit the pillow she knows it."

"She just loves your company." Ella laughed.

"I just think she's following her father. Can't go a minute without making sure people know he's there."

"Like father like daughter." Ell heard the soft cries in the background, "Looks like she knows when she's being talked about too. I'll let you go Steph, don't want to keep you any longer." Ella yawned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Steph tried to hold back her own yawn, "I wont' be in Stamford this week. I'm out of town, but I'll see you next Sunday."

"Ok Steph, take care. Give that baby a big kiss for me!"

"I will, you take care too Ella, bye."

Ella pressed buttons randomly until she hit the end call button. So tiered she was unsure as to how she was going to make it home. She wasn't entirely sure what it was Steph had planned either. Distracted by the shouts of the growing crowd, Ella dropped her cell into her purse. She wanted nothing more than to make her way home. Grabbing her suitcase she headed in the direction of the nearest taxi rank. If she was going to be working within a six-mile radius of her own bed for the next two days, then she was going to make the most of it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Meant To Be: Chapter Fifthteen**  
_… Somewhere along the line, you're going to have to ask the way._

_**Survivor Series, Philadelphia – Wachovia Centre.**_

"I'm not here!" She cried out to the crewmember heading in her direction. Having only just arrived at the arena, she didn't know how anyone could have known she was there. Especially since she was an hour early. Now barely five minutes out of her car and she was already being chased down.

"Miss. Lewis" He started, quickly falling into step with her. "You've been requested at the main area." Must to Ella's dismay he pointed in the opposite direction she was heading.

"I've not even taken my coat off!" Ella moaned changing her direction to follow. "Better be for a good reason." She mumbled to herself turning another corner.

The 'main area' was the pit before the entrance ramp. Monitors and crates were stacked against one another in a formidable fashion, along with the large ever-present whiteboard that hung on the wall. It detailed where they were, the night's rundown and where everyone should or shouldn't be. It was customarily where Ella found most of her messages when no one could reach her or couldn't be bothered to track her down. Or despite numerous warnings, it was where you could usually find the odd crude picture when someone left the markers out.

Dave was hanging around the main area for his own entertainment that evening. He wasn't needed until the end of the night. He'd wandered out as a means to kill time. Surprised to find Paul out there, the two men proceeded to catch up. He was glad to have found something to keep his boredom at bay.

"Watch out." Paul said, nodding over Dave's shoulder.

Dave turned his head; behind him Ella was rounding the corner in conversation with a crewmember he didn't recognize.

"What's going on?" Dave asked unsure what it was he should be on the look out for. Or if he should know what or who it was Ella seemed so flustered by.

"You've not seen Ella and Steph with the baby before?" Paul asked wide-eyed. Dave shook his head, he was sure he hadn't seen Steph on his way in. "You can't make sense out of either one of them." Paul bemoaned.

It was then he noticed Steph walking into the main area with the baby in her arms. Her face brightened at the sight of Ella. It was then Ella chose to look up from the clipboard that had been shoved under her nose. Dave watched with amusement as she shrugged off her coat and dropped her bag with no consideration or care to where they landed.

"Aww baby!" Ella gushed, she ran over to Steph who cradled Aurora in her arms.

"You want a hold?" Steph asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Ella cooed taking the baby into her arms. "Hey sweetheart."

Dave watched Ella fuss over the baby between asking questions to Steph about motherhood. The admiring gaze didn't go a miss by Paul.

"Hey man." Paul said elbowing him to get his attention. "You looked like you were somewhere else for a moment then."

"Huh, oh sorry. I was thinking about something."

Paul patted him on the back, "Don't think to hard now will you."

Dave forced a laugh. "I'll try not to."

"How's things?" Paul asked turning his back on his family to look back at Dave.

He ran a hand over his head; glad he'd taken the decision to shave his hair off. He took a deep breath, "Not bad man, not bad at all."

"Angie having you for Christmas?"

Dave nodded, "Said she'd put up with my sorry ass for dinner. Taking them up to my mom's for new years."

Paul had been one of the few he'd spoken to about his situation with Angie. Not out of choice, but because Paul had inadvertently overhead one of their rows.

"So, what you got planned for baby's first Christmas?" Dave asked watching as the smile spread across Paul's face.

"Aw man, I've bought so much! It's not even funny. She's not even six months old."

"I remember when Marisol was born," Dave recalled his oldest daughters first Christmas. "It was two weeks before Christmas. By time Christmas Eve rolled in I had bought enough for six kids."

"I can't help it." Paul laughed, "I even bought her a tiny football jersey. If Steph knew half of what I bought she'd go mad."

"If she's anything like Angie was, then she's probably bought twice as much as you have."

"Tell me it gets better." Paul asked with a wide grin fixed on his face.

It was Dave's turn to pat Paul on the back. "Man, it gets worse. Before you know it you're stood in the middle of Toys R' Us debating between Malibu Barbie and Fashion Mall Barbie. Times that by three and that's how I've spent the last fifthteen years." Dave grinned remembering this years recent Christmas shopping. "This year I actually spent three hours in Macy's looking at purses. Just hope your next one is a boy, I can only imagine they're easier to buy for."

"It's worth it though isn't it?" Paul said, already knowing the answer.

"Worth every minute of it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no, you're not getting this one back." Aurora had her tiny fingers wrapped around Ella's finger. "I'm filling Rory in on what her parents are really like, especially how much of a wind up merchant her father is."

"You'll be there all day then." Steph laughed as Paul joined them. Dave's phone had gone off and he'd excused himself to take the call.

Ella watched as Paul wrapped his arm around Steph's shoulders. They were the perfect family. Ella felt her stomach drop, the last boyfriend she'd had was well over a year ago. She couldn't even remember the last date she went on, though she vaguely remembered someone from legal taking her for drinks – but then she wasn't exactly sure.

"She's so precious." Ella gushed running her finger down Aurora's nose, which she responded with a gurgle of delight.

"This is the quietest I've seen her." Paul remarked as Ella handed his daughter to him.

"Typically like her father then." Ella remarked picking up her coat and bag from where she'd dropped them. "Lure you into a false sense of security, then show you his hand."

"You know me so well!" Paul grinned.

Ella rolled her eyes, "I don't ever want to be in the position of knowing you that well."

"Well I'm going to take this little lady to visit her grandma." Steph announced as she tucked Aurora's blanket back.

"I didn't know Linda was here." Ella said as she picked off her notes from the whiteboard.

"Dad's working, she's here on grandma duty."

"You know, I love the fact my in-laws are everywhere I go." Paul lamented, "I have to be on my best behaviour at all times."

Both Steph and Ella exchanged looks of disbelief before looking back at him. It was Steph who eventually spoke, "Since when has that been reason to stop you?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was well into the evening when Ella made a pit stop at catering. Her stomach had been rumbling and was now quite content with the grapes she was popping into her mouth. She was passing by the monitors, when she witnessed the end to John's match. Ella knew it was all part of the script, but it didn't make the sight of the monitor hitting John's skull any less sickening. She wasn't surprised when he sought her out after his match had finished.

"Hey Miss. Lewis."

She was leant over what looked like a large painting table. Across it were several sheets of paper she kept arranging into different orders. He couldn't tell if they were important, but the room was spinning and he needed somewhere to sit. Pushing several files out of the way, he sat on the edge of the table hoping it would take his weight.

"I don't know why you guys insist on doing this crap." Ella continued to scan over the documents. They were a timeline of the next two weeks storylines, she was trying to work out where her next promos fitted in. "Why the need to hit one another with things like monitors?"

"Makes us look more manly." John growled.

"You mean the muscles and popping veins don't do the trick?" She swatted his hand away from her can of diet Coke. "You know where catering is."

"But you know I'm far too lazy to go. I'll only nag you until you let me have some."

"Eurgh, take it." It was then she noticed the cut on his forehead, "John have you seen the medic on duty?"

"Huh?" He took a swig from the can, "Why would I?"

"Your forehead."

His fingers went to his head. When he pulled them away he saw the blood on his fingertips. "Didn't even notice it." He shrugged.

Ella dropped the papers in her hands and quickly rounded the tabled. "You feeling ok?" She asked placing a hand on his shoulder to get a better look at his cut.

"A little dizzy, but it's nothing serious."

"Wait here." She instructed.

"What for?"

"Just stay!"

"I'm not a dog."

"I know. They do as they're told."

John watched bemused as Ella disappeared through the door. She returned minutes later, her hands full of medical supplies.

"What's this?" He asked as she dropped items onto the table beside him.

"This is going to clean up that cut."

"You a doctor now?"

"They're busy, gave me this stuff and told me to clean you up. Then send you down there for a once over to see if you need stitches."

"Exactly what kind of services are they offering? Once over? Maybe I should go down now?" He tried to jump down from the table but Ella pushed him back.

"Eurgh, one track mind."

John laughed, "I'm a man, what did you expect?"

She tapped at his knee, "Come on, move."

He parted his knees so she could scoot between his legs. "You don't have to do this Ella."

"Like I said, they're all busy and this needs seeing to." She replied soaking the cotton pad with the antiseptic. "Now this is going to sting."

"I'm a man," He flexed his arms for emphasis. "I can tak- Ow!" He screeched as the cold solution hit the open cut. He bit down hard on his lip; his hands went to Ella's sides to stop him from swatting her hands away.

"Are you ok?" She asked pulling away the blood soaked dressing from his forehead.

He nodded, "Hurts like a bitch."

"Want me to stop?"

This time he shook his head, "No, it's gotta be done." He watched her as she dabbed at the cut with new dressing. "You always pull that face when you concentrate."

Ella continued to dab at cut, "Sorry?"

"You do it when you're trying to figure out the set production list."

"Didn't know I was being watched." Before he could reply she patted his shoulder, "There you go, all better."

Then she did something that surprised the both of them. She leant up and kissed his cheek.

"Think you better go head down to see the medics, they might want to do something more. It doesn't look deep, looks worse than what it is."

"You know Ella, you have a hidden vocation there."

She threw the used supplies into the bin, "What glorified babysitter?"

"No, nurse."

"I couldn't do it," she shook her head. "Don't think I'd have the nerve."

He slid off the table, "You'd look good in the uniform though."

Ella rolled her eyes as she swatted him with her folder, "Get out of here John!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave was making his way to the entrance ramp when he noticed Ella pushing John out of her office. From what Dave could hear John was talking about something to do with nurses. Ella was having none of it and was trying to push him out of her office. Which was a hard task seeing as John was three times bigger than her. He felt envious as he watched John lean down to Ella's level and plant a kiss on her forehead, which she quickly wiped away with a grin. He ground his teeth as he turned his back on them, making his way towards the entrance ramp.

He had racked his brains for months as to what could have happened to cause the shift in their friendship. But every time he came up empty. If it had been something so big to cause this reaction in her, he was sure he would have remembered it. The jealousy of seeing John play fighting with Ella ripped through him. He'd seen them playing around before, but the affection shared between them then had hit a raw nerve. It should have been him. He was sure that had things not changed between them something would have happened, he was convinced.

He rolled his shoulders in an attempt to get into the mind frame for the match ahead. He had to be focused. He was going to be champion before the night was out. Ten months from the day at the very same arena he had to relinquish his title due to injury. An injury that'd probably been the last nail in the coffin for his marriage. Being home day in and out, climbing the walls in frustration had made him unbearable to be around. But due to the climate of tension that had been growing between him and Angie, she no longer had the patience to deal with him.

They quickly began to fall into the pattern of arguing over the smallest thing. Each one representations of something bigger neither was prepared to confront. From where photos should be hung to the way the carrots had been chopped. Soon they were avoiding one another in their own home just to spare their children any further rows. It was two weeks before Dave went back on the road when the couple had stayed up into the early hours of the morning. They finally addressed the issues that had been plaguing them for over a year, no longer having the fight in them to ignore it any longer.

As if on autopilot, Dave had somehow managed to make it to the entrance ramp with only seconds to spare. There was no time now to reminisce, the stagehand was signalling his cue. His entrance music hit his ears and all he could hear were the screams from the fans packed into the crowded arena. Dave Batista was left behind the curtain. Batista, WWE superstar and soon to be crowned champ stepped out onto the ramp. He had one thing to concentrate on, going out there and pulling out a match to leave people talking about it long after they'd left the arena. Dave Batista would always be waiting behind the curtain; there would always be plenty of time for him. The fans and the glory weren't always going to be as patient.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ella!"

She turned around at the sound of her name; Steph had just turned into the corridor in her search for Ella.

She looked down at her watch, "I thought you'd be gone by now Steph."

"I wanted to catch you before I left. You got five minutes?"

Ella nodded, "Yeah, I'm free."

"Come on, I'll treat you to a coffee."

Ella followed her in the direction of catering, "It's free."

"I'm offering to make you coffee, I don't do it often. Take it while you can."

Ella waited while Steph brought the coffees over to their table. Ella had long finished her promos for the night. She could have gone back to the hotel but it wasn't in Ella's nature to leave before a show was finished. Instead she'd found more work to do in the shape of her production releases.

"I can never remember if it's two or three sweeteners." Steph slipped into the seat opposite Ella dropping several packets of sugar on the table.

"Don't worry." Ella replied taking the cup of coffee from Steph's hand. "Where's Rory?"

"She's with Paul. You know, we didn't start calling her Rory until you started."

"She's such a cutie." Ella stirred her coffee. "I could easily take her home."

Steph laughed, "That is until you hear her screaming in the middle of the night. Not getting broody on me now are you Ella?"

"I think there would have to be somebody of the male variety to make that one work." Ella laughed. "So what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?"

"Well," Steph began. "I know you haven't been forthcoming on the idea of an assistant."

"Hah! That's what you think!" Ella pulled a file from her bag passing them to Steph. "See I haven't been ignoring your emails, well maybe some. I was just too lazy to reply to most."

Steph flicked through the file filled with CV's, "I'm impressed. I take it back."

"I may not be enthusiastic about having an assistant," Ella sighed. "But I'm willing to entertain the notion."

"Hmm, well I can assume I trust you with this then?" Ella nodded, "You're not going to conveniently forget are you? Because then I'm going to be forced to hire you an assistant."

"I promise."

"You know my father wanted to hire someone while you were home. But I thought you'd appreciate choosing someone yourself." She pulled her own file from her bag, "These are some applications I sifted through."

"Thank you."

"Give it a go Ella, I promise it's not as painful as you think it is."

"Is there a deadline?"

"I'll give you a couple of weeks. Please don't force me to hire someone myself. You and I both know you'd most likely hate anyone I'd hire."

Ella laughed. "As long as it's not Edith."

"Edith?"

Ella quickly straightened up, hiding her laugh behind a cough. "Umm, nothing. Just something someone told me."

"How you feeling?" Steph asked, changing the subject back to Ella. "Taking your supplements?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm feeling good thank you. I think going to the gym more often is helping a great deal."

"Paul mentioned he was dragging you out of bed at all hours. Must admit when he first said that I was quite worried. He failed to mention for a good while it was for the gym."

"I'm his entertainment when you're not there." Ella laughed, "I didn't want to go first of all. But he persisted and I actually wanted to throttle him. I'm truly enjoying it now. I'm even enjoying his company – just don't tell him that. We've got the love/hate thing going on."

Steph laughed, "Your secret is safe with me. Oh, by the way." Steph reached into her bag, pulling out several files. "These are the production releases you wanted."

"Oh goodie." Ella exclaimed, quickly thumbing through the official documents.

"Going to tell me what they're for?" Steph asked as she stood pushing her chair back.

The smile beamed from Ella's face, "Nope." She shook her head, "Top secret!"

"It's good to see you happy Ella." Steph rounded the table, "I missed this Ella."

The two women hugged. Ella couldn't think of anything to say. She wasn't aware that so many people had paid that much attention to her. Which was naive in retrospect of what had happened.

"Thanks Steph."

"I'll speak to you soon ok?"

Ella nodded, "Give Rory a kiss for me."

"Will do." Before she left Steph turned around one last time. "Don't be too hard on yourself ok?" Ella nodded, "Night."

"Night."

Ella sunk back into her seat. She had intended to read over the production file in her hands. But the excitement of seeing them had drained her. She flicked through the pages, her eyes quickly scanning each document.

"I am beat! I'll be so glad to see the back of this day."

Ella looked up long enough to see Libbie slide into the seat next to her. She finished signing the production release in her hand, "And tell me, what is it you do around here? Chase after wrestlers? No, umm… Set up promos? No, that's not it… Oh I know! Don't you do make-up and make everyone come to you?"

Libbie smirked, "It's hard!"

"Hmm." Ella replied.

"You try having to convince someone like Randy he needs a powder before he goes on?"

"Because he probably doesn't. But you just enjoy having him in your chair."

"Oh shush, my job is hard." Libbie broke her determined stare with a smirk. "Some of the time."

"I'm so tiered, I don't even know if the show is over yet."

Libbie shook her head, "Not yet, Booker and Dave are mid match."

"You finished then?"

"Yep, packed away the last of my stuff. Thom is finishing the last of it."

Ella paused for thought as she held her coffee cup to her lips, "How do you deal with Thom?"

"Huh?" Libbie replied, dropping a handful of chips into her mouth. "What's he done now?" She rolled her eyes as she pushed her chair back. "Because whatever it was I'm not taking responsibility, even if he is my assistant."

"No, I meant, how do you cope with having an assistant."

Libbie shrugged, "He's a pain in my ass half the time, but he's good at what he does. Why all the questions?"

"I'm getting an assistant, whether I like it or not." Ella leant her head in her hands.

"About time, you run yourself ragged around here. I'm surprised they don't go to the extra effort to finally get someone to run both the shows with you."

"Because hiring an assistant is cheaper than hiring two field producers."

"So why so gloomy?" She asked getting up to throw her rubbish away.

Ella pushed her chair back away from the table; getting up to follow Libbie she threw her paper cup in the bin.

"It's not that I don't want one, I just don't want all the fuss that comes with it."

"Such as?"

They walked out of catering and down the corridor. Ella folded her arms across her chest as she thought out a simple answer.

"I dunno, I've worked on my own for so long. The idea of bringing someone else in just throws everything upside down."

Libbie laughed, "It's an assistant Ella, they work around you. Not the other way around."

Ella couldn't think of anything to respond with, "I give up." She threw her arms out in front of her. "I don't know, I don't know anything at the moment."

"Test it out then, no one's looking for a life time commitment. I didn't get the choice. Thom just appeared on my doorstep. At least Steph is giving you full control."

"True."

In all fairness if it had been anyone else, Steph would have hand an assistant lined up and on the road within five minutes of them returning, she'd told her as much only minutes ago. Ella had been back several weeks and Steph had pressed but never pushed. It was simply Ella's stubbornness that had made her ignorant to what was really going on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The show was over and having long packed up her equipment Libbie was entertaining herself as she watched Ella pack up.

"You coming out tonight?" Libbie asked as she inspected the hem of her t-shirt.

Ella nodded, "Yeah, I told Nina I would go."

Nina was head of wardrobe; it was the wardrobe mistresses' thirtieth birthday. The girls backstage had planned a girl's night out, which several of the Divas had been adamant they'd join in too.

"Want me to do your make-up again?"

"If you don't mind." Ella would have preferred to go straight to bed. But having been one of the few who'd orchestrated the evening she couldn't back out. "I don't think I could be bothered with doing it myself."

"You'll be alright once you get out."

"It's alright for you, you're not driving to the next venue first thing tomorrow morning. You've got the day off."

"I feel your pain." Libbie replied, her focus on the locker-room door that was opening behind Ella.

Libbie saw Dave step out the door; she elbowed Ella to get her attention.

"Ow!" Ella rubbed her side as she glared at Libbie. "What the hell was that for?"

"Oh quit whining, it wasn't that hard."

"Says you!"

"Look there's Dave."

Ella looked over to see Dave step out of the locker room, "And?"

"Looks awfully nice in that jacket."

"Libbie I really don't have the time to listen to you letch. I've got equipment to pack up."

"Dave!" Libbie hollered from her perch atop the packing trunk.

Ella inwardly groaned when she heard Libbie call him over. At the sound of his name Dave turned around to see the make-up artist give him a broad grin, beckoning him over. It was then he also noticed Ella gathering up her files into her bag. He was still sour over seeing Ella and John earlier that night. But he wasn't going to ignore her either, it may have worked for her but it certainly wasn't going to for him.

"Hey Libbie." Dave greeted her with a smile; in turn he gave Ella a brisk nod. "Ella."

"Congratulations." Ella replied, he responded with a smile. Libbie watched the exchange between the two closely.

"Back with the title big man!" Libbie added her own congratulations, a lot more enthusiastic than Ella had been with her best wishes. "About time!"

Despite the confident persona he carried in the ring he was relatively shy in real life, and quite bashful when it came to compliments.

"Thanks Libbie."

"You out celebrating tonight?" She asked, much to Ella's annoyance. She hoped Dave would say hello and continue making his way out, rather than stick around for polite conversation.

Dave nodded, "I'd rather fall into bed, but I've been informed my presence is required at the bar down the street."

"Well we're out tonight. Might see you around."

"I'll keep an eye out." Dave shifted his bag onto his shoulder, "Maybe I'll see you later."

The trio said their goodbyes and Ella looked back at the boxes she'd already packed.

"Admit it." Libbie said as she watched Dave walk away. She wasn't going to let Ella get around this one.

"Admit what?" Ella, her hands full of files, looked perplexed at her friend.

"You like him." She turned back to face Ella.

"Like who?'

"Duh! Dave!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ella shrugged looking between Libbie and Dave, who'd been stopped by another round of congratulations.

"Come on! You've got to admit the guy's attractive. Broad shoulders, those brown eyes, the muscles! The tattoos!" Libbie added excitedly. "Who doesn't love a guy with tattoos?! Especially a guy with muscles under those tattoos… I could go on?"

"Please don't."

"You'd be mad not to find him attractive."

"He's also married."

"Mere technicality. Anyway, no harm in admitting someone is attractive, married or not. It's healthy Ella." Libbie paused giving Ella a look suggesting she knew more than she was letting on. "Doesn't stop him."

"Libbie."

"It's a question Ella." Exasperated Libbie threw her hands in the air. "Like, do you like fried chicken? It's not a life or death, I'm just asking if you think he's good looking."

Ella took a deep breath, if it was going to get her off her back. "Ok, so maybe I think he's good looking." Ella shrugged, not sure if she would later regret this admission to her friend.

Libbie jumped down from her perch, "Now was that painful?" Ella mumbled a response, "Well I'm going to go grab my stuff. I'll meet you back here in twenty minutes."

Ella watched as Dave walked out of sight. It was almost like seeing him for the first time. Though she recalled the first time she met him had been backstage, he was half naked, she was wearing a 'Chain Gang' t-shirt and he'd knocked her over. It wasn't as if she hadn't noticed all these attributes before, she was well aware of them. She'd spent enough time looking at his polished chest to know. But Libbie's vocalization of her observations only made them more apparent. Those broad shoulders, the smile, and the alluring quiet of confidence he held. There was much more but Ella couldn't even begin to list them all.

But what saddened her, and what she'd picked up on for some time now was the fact the she also noticed his shoulders dropped when he was on his own once his conversations were over. Nor the fact his smile never quite reached his eyes, which his sunglasses were constantly hiding these days. Ella sighed as she pushed herself off the trunk she'd leant against. She had an office to pack and production releases to sign. They weren't going to be completed on their own; she couldn't afford to spend the rest of the evening thinking of Dave Batista. As she ran over the tasks at hand she had to admit an assistant right about then would have been very beneficial indeed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave leant against the marble pillar, enjoying the cooling feel of the stone against his cheek. The smile hadn't left his face from the moment he answered his phone earlier, to the sounds of excited screams of his daughters. The moment he stepped into the locker room he'd basked in the congratulatory slaps on the back as he made a beeline for his locker. He didn't need to bother with dialling, the moment he picked it up it rang.

It was long past both Mia's and Evelyn's bedtime but Angie had promised him she'd allow them to stay up for the pay per view. He remembered the sounds of excitement as they argued over who would get to speak first. Then finally settling on speakerphone at their mother's insistence, if only to stop the argument escalating out of hand. Now he and Angie had finally come to an agreement on their separation and were consulting lawyers, he felt like they were further away than ever.

When he was on the road he ached to be home. He missed parents evening, recitals, and graduations. He even missed their Sunday morning grocery shops, but he always knew when he'd come home, they would be there to greet him. Now when he would come home it would be to an empty house. He knew eventually he would have to sell the house; it was too big and held too many memories. Angie had only informed him the previous week that she'd signed the lease on a new home. Though it was only a short twenty-minute drive away, to Dave it felt like hours.

He heard the elevator open behind him; he turned to see the group of women spill out. They were all dressed for a night out. He was sure if all their dresses were sewn together, judging from the scraps of material that passed for fashion, it would actually make one full dress. He would never have recognised her if she hadn't turned around at that moment to look back. She was in the midst of the crowd, who he now recognised as several female members of the road crew. He vaguely remembered someone mentioning it was Nina in wardrobes birthday.

This wasn't the normal Ella; this Ella was softer round the edges. There was something different about her. He realised it was her hair; it had been cut to just below her shoulders and straightened. Earlier it had been tied up in a ponytail, but now her side fridge hung loose across her face from the side parting, it had earlier been pinned back out of her eyes.

He paid great attention to what she was wearing, from the red heels she wore to the satin dress. It was a green floaty halter neck, which fell just above her knees. Completely left field of her usual wardrobe attire. He liked the way it flared out she spun around to call back to a straggling party member. The laughter that trickled from her throat could be heard above the chatter of the other women. Since she'd been back on the road he noticed she didn't smile, nor laugh as much as she used to. She was far more cautious and much more aware of her surroundings than she'd been before. It didn't take much to realise it was a result of her collapse backstage earlier in the year. Dave was sure the realization of pushing yourself so far to the point of hospitalising yourself was enough to shake anyone.

He was meant to meet Paul, Ric and some of the other guys from the locker room at the bar down the street. He should have been there over five minutes ago for the first celebratory drink of the night. He wasn't entirely sure why he was still hanging on. Adjusting the sleeves of his jacket he pushed himself off the pillar. It was then he felt her arm snake around his waist. He closed his eyes in anticipation. When he finally opened them, he was disappointed to see Rebecca's smiling face. If she'd stopped to ask him her usual question, if he was thinking of her, Dave knew at that moment he would've had to lie.


	16. Chapter 16

**Meant To Be: Chapter Sixteen**

… _If I talk I know you wouldn't listen_

_**(27/11/06) Raw – Pittsburgh**_

"Where's my water?" Paul asked, turning to ask no one in particular.

He was stood in the main area with Shawn waiting for their cue to walk the ramp. Searching the various tables for the bottle of water he'd only just put down he turned around again, and came eye to eye with Ella.

Ella froze, the open bottle of water at her lips. "This is mine." She held her hands up in defence. "I promise! I've even got witnesses!"

Taking the bottled water from Ella's hand, he removed the DX cap from his head. Placing it backwards on her head, he gave her a mischievous wink.

"Trade you."

"How is this fair?"

"Well the average cost of a bottle of water these days are around about $1.25. That cap on it's own cost $20. Now think about how much it's worth since it's graced my head."

Ella raised an eyebrow, "Well where's my certificate of authenticity?"

"Sorry?"

"If I'm going to flog it on eBay, I'm going to need something to prove it's for real."

Before Paul could come back with a witty one liner DX's music hit. Paul gave Ella an apologetic shrug before adjusting the cap on her head again.

"Oh I'm sorry Ella, look at that. I'm needed down in the ring."

She rolled her eyes, "Just get out there!" She was about to walk away when she turned back to shout at him through the curtained off ramp. "Don't be late your promo!" She reminded knowing all too well he'd be there at least five minutes early.

She didn't hear a clear answer though; it was something short of 'yes ma'am' followed by laughter. Ella wasn't exactly bothered, but her shouting cleared her mind as she walked onto the first promo of the night.

So busy with the organisation of her crew, when Ella arrived for her first promo with DX after their match she still had on the cap, and still backwards.

"See I told you she loves us Shawn." Paul announced, flicking the visor of the cap.

"You just can't leave me alone can you?"

He pinched her cheek, "You're just so damn windupable! I can't resist it."

"Oh jeeze, look what you've done Ella! He's making up words now!"

"I think there's always been something wrong with him Shawn." Ella stated, rubbing at her cheek.

"Ouch, you're just lucky Steph likes you so much." Paul countered.

"Shouldn't that be you who's the lucky one?" She smirked from behind her clipboard.

"You looking for a smack down Miss. Lewis?" Paul pointed.

Ella continued to jot notes on her script, "You couldn't handle me."

"Do I need to break this up?" Shawn asked stepping up between the pair.

Paul grinned at Ella who wore a matching smile, "You're lucky there's people about Lewis!"

"Why? So they can't see you get your ass whooped by a girl?" She bit her lip to stop the laughter from escaping just as Paul couldn't hold back his any longer, finally out of witty comebacks.

"So that's one – nil to Ella." Shawn announced, keeping an imaginary score.

"Oh I've got her plenty of times!" Paul protested, "Just seems that conveniently there was no one around to witness them. Apart from Steph, but neither will admit it. Remember when –"

"Oh I'm sorry, look at that!" Ella interrupted looking down at her watch, she grinned as she shuffled Paul and Shawn to their starting positions. "We've got a promo to film, what a shame."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella had been wary of the fact she'd seen neither hide nor hair of John all day. Which only meant he was lurking somewhere, and no doubt causing someone trouble. But as long as whatever trouble he was creating didn't bother her, she was happy for him to keep his distance. But that was all soon to change. Though she couldn't see him, the sound of his voice told her he was heading right in her direction.

"_I'm bringing sexy back!_"

Ella rolled her eyes as he slid into the corridor; still belting the song he attempted a few lame dance moves before coming to a stop in front of Ella.

"God help me." Ella muttered under her breath. Hurricane Cena had arrived and was already in full force.

"Hey it's Ella!!" John exclaimed as he bounced.

Ella narrowed her eyes at him warily, "What have you been taking?"

"Why so negative Ella?" He grabbed a hold of her hand, twirling her under his arm. "Can't a man be happy?"

"There's happy and then there's what looks to be a sugar rush."

"Oh boo you Ella!"

"What's this?" Ella asked as John handed her a bottle of water.

"Water."

"I know that, what's it for."

John opened his other hand to reveal a handful of small pills, "These."

She eyed him suspiciously, "You're not trying to drug me are you?" She said taking the pills from his hand.

"You'd think by now you'd have come up with a new joke." He watched her swallow the pills with a mouthful of water.

"You'd think by now you'd trust me enough to take my own vitamins by myself."

He swiped the bottle of water from her, "Thank you."

"Why is it so hard for people around here to get their own water?"

He shrugged, "It's easier this way."

"Next time I'm spitting in it," She paused to look back at him. "Though I'm hard pushed to believe that would bother you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy held his hand out as Ella sprayed on the fake blood. Distracted by what was going on behind him, Ella was finding it a hard task to get him to keep his hands still. She was growing impatient with every failed attempt at getting him to stay put.

She slapped his hand when he pulled it away, distracted yet again by something going on behind him.

"Dammit! Just hold your hands still Randy! You're not missing anything!"

"Ow." He scowled turning his attention back to Ella.

"I told you to keep your hands still! What was supposed to take two seconds has now taken me ten minutes."

"Then why aren't I down in make-up."

"Because my dear," She replied spreading the red mixture across his taped wrists. "I have no doubt they're making Ric look like he just stepped out of a car wreck." She paused as she slathered more of the fake blood on his forearms, "Tell me again why I'm actually doing this and not you?"

"Because," Randy sighed, preparing to reiterate the lecture Ella had only given him moments ago. "You said you didn't trust me not to make myself look like I stepped off a butchers block."

"Ah, I remember." She grabbed the towel slung over Randy's shoulder. "All done, just don't touch anything!"

Ella turned to pick up her radio to find out the whereabouts of Ric. She needn't have bothered, once she turned around she saw him make an entrance. Rounding the corner with Jenny from make-up in tow.

"Oh God." Ella muttered burying her face in her hands as Ric arrived at the side ramp.

It seemed like much the last time Flair had been sent to make-up under similar instructions; they'd spared not a single drop of the fake blood. She peeked between her fingers, judging by the look on Flair's face he was thinking the same as her.

"What do you actually hear when I say a few spurts?" Ella enquired, "He looks like he'd stepped out of an abattoir." Before the make-up artist could open her mouth in response, Ella shook her head. "I'm far too busy to argue and no time to change it. It'll just have to do."

Ella watched bemused as Jenny, flustered, stomped her foot and turned on her heel back to her station. Ella had no issues with the woman personally. It was her lack of respect for her wishes when it came to her promos. Jenny always insisted she knew better.

Once she'd disappeared Ric saw the look of despair cross Ella's face. Both knew nothing of the copious amounts of fake blood, which was currently dripping down his face, could be remedied. So he took it upon himself to lighten the mood.

"Come give Flair a hug Ella baby!" Flair cooed inching closer.

Ella feared for the white shirt she wore. She was already thankful it was short sleeved as Randy's flinching had sprayed most of the fake blood up her arms. By some miracle it'd missed the front of her shirt.

"Oh no you don't! I've lost far too many good outfits to this job. On the floor!"

He gave her a flirtatious wink as he sat on the floor in front of her. "Well, I'm not really into public displays Ella, but who am I to argue with a beautiful woman?"

Ella bit back the smirk on her lips, "For someone who's supposed to be unconscious you're awfully chatty."

"How come you don't talk to me like that?" Randy pouted, taking his position next to the curtained entrance.

"Oh please," Ella rolled her eyes. "You guys are unreal."

"I remember the days you used to lavish attention on me." Randy pouted, batting his eyelashes at Ella.

"Well Orton, I never got any back. You know the saying, got to give to receive. A girl is going to give up eventually."

He clutched his hands to his chest, "You hurt me Ella Lewis."

She swatted him playfully with her clipboard, "Just get out there Orton!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John skipped backstage after his match. Spying Ella he came up behind her looping an arm around her shoulders. She didn't need to look up to know who it was. She reached up instead to steal the military cap from his head, placing it on her own. Even in her heels she only managed to reach his shoulders.

"Hey midge!"

"I'm five foot seven thank you! I'm tall!" She protested.

"Next to who?"

"People!" She exclaimed before moving on. "You've been awfully quiet this evening." She asked suspiciously.

"Me? Never."

"Exactly, that's what I'm worried about."

"You worry too much."

"If you guys around here didn't drive me nuts, I wouldn't be worrying."

"But where's the fun in behaving?"

"I'd love to stay and chat Johnny boy." Ella sighed, "but I've got another promo with the enchanting Mr. Orton." Ella untangled herself from John, picking up her bag from the floor. Turning back to him she gave him she placed the cap back onto his head and gave him a quick wave. "I'll see you later Cena."

"Stop a minute."

She froze on the spot, "What?"

"You've got something on your face." John leant down and took the discarded shirt from his shoulder. Using the edge of the t-shirt he carefully rubbed the sticky red substance from her chin.

"What is it?" Ella asked.

John inspected the transfer on the shirt, "Dunno."

Ella saw the crimson streak against the material, "Blood. Well fake blood."

"Hang on." John leant in again, this time he cupped the side of her face and used his thumb to brush the side of her chin again.

Ella felt the tingling sensation burn down her neck and knew there was a slow blush creeping up her cheeks. She promptly cleared her throat, finding her voice as she urged herself to look up at John.

"All gone?" She asked as he continued to stroke the side of her face.

He looked away from her lips momentarily to give her a brief distracted answer, "Yeah."

"Good." Ella announced stepping back. "Don't want to be running into anyone important with fake blood up the side of my face!"

There was a shout from the opposite end of the corridor, "I think I'm needed." She said picking up her belongings. "I'll see you later."

"Later Miss. Lewis."

John watched her scuttle down the corridor to her next promo of the night. He laughed when she turned the wrong corner only to run back in the opposite direction flustered. There was something about her that kept him on his toes. He'd known her almost two years, but there were times when he felt he hardly knew her at all. He also couldn't ignore his growing attraction to her. It'd started gradually; to begin she was just one of the faces backstage he could have fun with between promos and matches to pass the time.

When she'd started turning up at the medic room week after week he found himself wanting to get to know her that bit better. But for the first time in a long time he felt his confidence faltering – usually when it came to most things he was confident that he could pull it off. But this time he wasn't convinced. If he was going to find out if she felt even in the slightest bit the same as him he was going to have to work at it. Ella played her cards close to her chest and she wasn't going to give anything away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her night finally over Ella slumped down into one of the chairs backstage, she watched the stream of crew and superstars walk past her and out of the building. The new faces outnumbered the familiar. It was then she felt the absence of some those familiar faces that'd been around before she left. While she'd been off the road she'd been well aware that there'd been many cuts to both crew and wrestlers. She'd been around most of these new faces for a while, even bumping into some of them at the Stamford offices, it really didn't hit her until then.

When she accepted the position out on the road she didn't have any preconceived notions of becoming best friends with everyone. Though it sounded severe it was simply her way of saying she was there to do her work first and foremost. There were many who worked backstage who made it their priority to be 'friends' with the names. Ella simply treated those around her with the same respect she wished to be treated with herself.

It was her welcoming manner that made her so appealing to people backstage. Not long after she started working the shows and showing her caring nature, which was such a sharp contrast from her predecessor Nick, did she find herself befriending both the likes of crew and wrestlers.

She quickly became part of the family, even if it was on a part time basis these days. To lessen her workload she spent half of her week on the road, while the rest of it was spent flitting in and out of the Stamford offices. But it'd come as a shock to her to know how many people she'd befriended on the road.

The realisation had come to her in the form of well wishes that'd arrived at her door once she arrived home from the hospital. There'd been plenty of calls from those concerned on the road and at the offices. She'd lost count of the calls she'd received from Trish. She'd felt immensely guilty for being the one who'd left her alone the day she collapsed. No matter how many times Ella tried to reassure her it wasn't her fault, Trish wouldn't budge.

Trish remained adamant that she shouldn't have gone against her best judgements. Looking back she realised she should have stood her ground and made Ella get someone else to do the work. But Ella had gently reminded her that she was a stubborn cow. Even if Vince had marched down and ordered Ella to stop she still would have found some way to get around him.

Ella spied John out the corner of her eye as he walked the corridor to the backstage exit. She knew he'd especially taken a shine to her, for reasons she still wasn't sure of. But even if she tried to shake him she was sure it'd do no good. She was positive he was surgically attached to her hip some days. She'd given up long ago.

He'd been on his way to his car. Some of the boys in the locker room had suggested going out and he was all for it. But before he left through the double doors he spied Ella slumped in one the seats looking very much close to falling asleep. Worrying thoughts racing through his mind he swiftly changed direction and dropped himself down onto the seat next to her.

"Hey."

"Hi John."

"You ok?" He asked swinging his bag between his legs.

She nodded, "I'm fine, nothing to worry about here."

"Good." He paused as he watched her sit up a little straighter. "So where are you tomorrow?"

"I'm in…" Ella tried desperately to remember where she was supposed to be, while she shook herself from her daze. "I don't know to be honest. I just remember booking something online and paying with my card."

Meanwhile John had picked up her purse from the floor, "So you could end up in Nebraska for all we know then?" John replied as he rummaged through Ella's bag.

She shrugged, "Well, if it means a night off."

"You're in Buffalo Ella."

"I am?" She narrowed her gaze at him, "How do you know?"

He waved her diary in his hands, "One thing we can rely on is the fact you insist on writing everything down."

"Do you make it a habit to root around women's purses."

John shrugged as he unwrapped a candy he'd found at the bottom of her purse, "Only the one's who hide candy in them."

"You're lucky I like you Cena."

It was then John's phone began to ring, "One day I'm just going to switch this thing off!"

"I'll leave you to it." Ella said as she watched John stand.

"Catch you later Miss. Lewis."

"Bye John."

"Take care." He replied with a wink as he finally answered the call, leaving for the back doors.

It was then Ella's own cell started to ring. Pulling her phone from her purse, she rolled her eyes. She realised the real reason for John being in her purse. He'd changed her personal ring tone to his entrance music, again. Ella smiled when she saw the contact name flash up on the small screen.

"Well hello Mrs. Fisico."

"Wow, I'm impressed! You've been practising!"

Ella laughed; she'd never quite got the hang of pronouncing Trish's husbands last name.

"It was getting quite embarrassing not being able to pronounce it. Can I safely assume that this is a check up call?"

"Can't I ring just for a chat?"

"That's impossible with you Trish. I can promise you I'm nowhere near my laptop, paperwork is filed away, I'm drinking decaf and I'm sat down taking a break before I leave. Funnily enough though, I was just thinking about you."

"Wondered why my ears were burning."

"Enjoying the time away from the road? Missing us yet?"

"Not quite missing the red eye flights and the early morning wake-up calls."

"Give it a couple of weeks." Ella laughed.

"I'll be sure to let you know. So when are you coming to visit me? It's been forever!" Trish asked quickly changing the conversation.

"When I've five minutes to stop between Stamford and this circus. Anyway, I hear you're very busy these days, something about a TV programme was mentioned the other day."

"You really do have contacts don't you?"

"What can I say?"

Trish laughed and Ella could hear the doorbell go in the background, "Shoot there's Ron, I've got to go Ella. I made him go grocery shopping, God forbid he has to do it on his own."

"Don't worry Trish, we'll sort something out."

"Promise me you're taking care of yourself!"

"I promise."

"I've got my contacts too Miss. Lewis."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Be careful."

"Bye Trish."

"Bye Ella."

Hanging up the call, Ella felt the effect of the night's events catching up with her. She let out a yawn stretching her arms above her head. It was definitely time to find her bed. Packing up her office she looked back at the empty desk with a sad smile. The Ella of a few months back would still be running around backstage prepping things for the next show. But under new orders she was to be out of the arena at a reasonable time. No longer was she to be the last to leave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(28/11/06) Smackdown – Buffalo, New York.**_

Ella tapped the pen in her hand against her chin; she was debating on what to do next. The first promo of the night wasn't scheduled to roll for a good half hour or more. She'd arranged the cues for the ramp entrances, and had already tacked a printed a copy to the white board. She was running out of things to do. So much so she was even tempted to make a start on the organisation of the next weeks rundown. The only thing stopping her was the lack of script. Leant against one of the barricades she looked over the sparse rundown once more. Despite the very few promos, her itinerary in a short period of time was littered with notes. It was shaping up to be a sharp contrast to the previous nights Raw. She could only wonder if the lack of promos was meant to be the company giving her a break.

Dave shrugged on the leather jacket, stopping only to scoop up the championship belt from the bench. He couldn't shift the grin from his face. It hadn't faltered in the two days since his title win Sunday. Walking past several female crewmembers, he didn't miss the appreciative once-overs they gave him as he slipped on the designer sunglasses from his pocket. Stepping round the corner to the main area he spied Ella stood next to the entrance to the ramp, going over what looked like the contents of her clipboard.

It was the first time he'd seen her that evening, he'd been dead set on finally giving her the treatment she'd been subjecting him to for the past months. He'd spent the better part of the day before thinking it over. Trying to suss out what it was he could've done that could have been so bad to cause her to back off. But upon seeing her, pen in mouth, leant casually against the barricades deep in concentration; the plan went out the window. Instead he reasoned he'd carry on making his presence known, if anything to see the reactions it caused. Because the blush that was now creeping up the side of her face, after she snuck a quick glance thinking he couldn't see, was very entertaining.

No matter how hard Ella looked at her clipboard she still found her eyes wandering back over to Dave, who now stood only a few feet away after inching closer. She bit her lip to stop her from licking them again. Finally, in frustration at her own lack of self-control, she spun on her heel turning her back on him completely. But that wasn't before sneaking another look at him dressed in the black Harley Davidson leather jacket one last time.

"Andy!" She cried thankful for the distraction of the Smackdown co-ordinator walking by.

Andy looked bemused as he changed course and headed towards Ella.

"Well hello to you Ella. What's happening?"

Ella breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Dave's entrance music boom through the arena speakers. Which meant he was no longer behind her causing a distraction, not that she had any work to be distracted by.

"Oh not that much."

"It is a quiet evening."

"Hmm, very quiet."

"Ella are you ok?"

She was struggling to come up with something of substance to talk about with him; he'd been a welcome distraction at the time. It was just now that Dave was gone her mind was running blank. "Oh I'm fine! Super actually!"

"If you say so," He replied slowly. "I've been meaning to speak to you. I've got those schedules in my bag you wanted."

Ella let out a deep breath, finally something for conversation. "Yes! That's fantastic! I've been waiting on them."

"What are they for? They're just tour dates and show schedules."

"It's for something I'm working on."

"What's that?"

"Ah, that would be telling Andy." She tapped the side of her nose. "Top secret."

"I'll take your word on it, I'll drop them on your desk later."

"Thank you Andy, you're a star!"

Ella had been thankful when Dave's entrance music hit the speakers. It meant that when she turned around he wouldn't be there. The only trouble was though her workload was light; the majority of her promos would be with him that evening.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again Ella was desperate to find something she could avert her attention to. She cursed Libbie for opening her mouth Sunday. It wasn't as if what she said had been untrue, she did think Dave was good looking. It was just that now it was the one thing constantly running through her head. She hoped he'd say nothing to her as she stepped on set for the short promo. So far they were the only one's who'd arrived. Ella prayed that if she looked busy enough he'd leave her alone, but that was never going to happen.

"Hi." Ella gave him a quick smile as she positioned herself in her chair, instantly making herself look busy as Dave nodded in response.

Dave casually leant his shoulder against the wall, crossing his arms across his chest. He watched her pull out a pen from her back pocket and start to scribble notes across her clipboard. There was something about her that enraged him, but that same thing kept him enthralled. Maybe it was the excitement of the chase, she rebuffed him more times than he'd like to count. He liked to push her buttons and watch for the subtle reactions it caused. He wasn't blind to the attention she was giving him that evening. Something had happened to cause this sudden shift in behaviour again, whatever it was he was happy for it. Because now it felt like he at least had some control.

Ella stopped writing; she knew he was looking. Clearing her throat she looked up at him from her chair.

"The rest of the crew are on their way. You're a little early."

He nodded but remained silent. Looking back down at her notes she knew he was still continuing to watch her. After several moments she put her pen down again in frustration and looked back up at him.

"Is there any particular reason you keep staring at me?"

Dave grinned as he looked past Ella, "Hey Libbie."

"Hi Dave…" Libbie cautiously greeted as she approached the set, apprehensive of what it was she was stepping into. The tension was unavoidable, "Hi Ella."

"Hi Libbie." Ella replied turning in her seat to greet the make-up artist.

Still unsure whether she'd walked into something she looked up at Dave, who still wore a grin as she spoke to Ella.

"I was wondering if you needed me."

Ella looked over her shoulder at Dave who shrugged his shoulders at her, "Hmm, he could do with something alright." She muttered.

"Come on Dave." Libbie took him by the arm leading him to a crate for him to sit on, "Let's make you pretty."

"Not too pretty. Wouldn't want to be attracting the wrong kind of attention."

"Ok, we're going for a manly pretty then?"

"Is there such thing?"

"Cena keeps telling me there is, though I think it's his excuse for when he needs to wear cover-up."

Later that evening they were preparing for the final promo of the night. Ella was setting up the shot while Dave stood to the side watching the crew discuss lighting and taped down his mark. He certainly wasn't blind. As the evening progressed the more he noticed the attention Ella was giving him, the quick glimpses from over the top of her clipboard, the blatant staring when she thought he wasn't looking. It all quietly amused him. Despite his original intentions of ignoring her, the prospect of winding her up was a lot more satisfying.

Now as he stood in position for his final promo of the night with Teddy he grinned impishly to himself as he again caught Ella looking at him from her chair. She was sat with her legs crossed, her clipboard balanced precariously on her knee. Coughing nervously she called action.

The cameras were rolling; he could hear the audience and he could also feel Ella's eyes on him. Enjoying the silent attention he stole a quick glance at Ella who looked flustered to have been caught. Grinning, and thankful he could get away with it he flexed his pecs before grinning back at Teddy.

Once Ella managed to call cut he took great delight in seeing the effect spread a steady blush up her cheeks. She quickly made her excuses, something about finding Andy and left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you read this for me please?" Ella asked as she tossed the script onto the table in temper.****

"What's the matter?" Andy asked picking up the discarded script.

"I can't read it!" She huffed. "Yes I can read!" She remarked before Andy could come at her with a witty comment.

"You need your eyes tested." Ella yawned, "Or it could be that you're tiered." He observed.

Ella shook her head stifling another yawn, "I'm not tired." The yawn still managed to escape.

"Go to bed Ella, I'll finish up here. No arguments!" He warned before she could start. "Pack the script away and look at it tomorrow. Go to bed."

Ella was in no mood to argue, and gave in quite easily. "Ok, I'm leaving."

"Good, I don't want to see you again this evening!"

"Good night Andy."

"Oh, here are the production schedules you wanted, I forgot to drop them on your desk." He pulled a binder from his bag.

"Thank you Andy. This means a lot."

"Night Ella, you did a great job tonight."

"Thank you."

Ella switched off the light of her office and picked up her bags shutting the door behind her. She patted her pocket for her rental keys, and was glad when she heard the clink of metal. Thanking the guard who held the side door open, she stepped out into the parking lot. The majority of the wrestlers had already left for their hotel, but there were still a steady group of fans waiting to catch a glimpse of a WWE superstar. Ella shook her head as she laughed. Several of them had let out a cheer as she stepped into sight, only to hear them groan in disappointment when they realised she wasn't a Diva.

Ella slowed her pace as she approached her car. When she'd parked up early that afternoon the area had been well lit. But now she only had the dim light from an overhead spotlight to go by. Tightening the grip on her pull along carrier she walked cautiously towards the vehicle. She tightened her grip on her keys; she could have sworn she saw something move at the hood of her car. Slowing her pace she didn't know whether to drop her bags and run or prepare for the worst. Against her better judgement she continued to approach the vehicle.

Rounding the car from the back she slowed her pace when she finally could make out a figure leant against the hood of her car. The lingering shadow moved towards the light when they heard her footsteps approach. Ella's hands went to her chest as she almost let out a scream. She'd only stopped herself by a split second as she suddenly recognised who the skulking figure was leant up against her car. She dropped her purse and pull along as her hands went to her chest in an attempt to calm herself and catch her breath.

"Jesus Dave! What are you doing scaring the shit out of me like that?!" She exclaimed, all the while trying not to scream at him. She caught her breath before she stooped to pick up her purse, along with her other fallen items. "Is this what you do now? Lay in wait for people, jump out on them at the last minute?"

Dave crouched down to pick out her keys and popped the trunk. "Well it beats hanging around hotel hallways with an ice bucket."

Ella didn't miss the friendly reference to one of their first encounters, but she soon remembered things back then were not the same as they were now. She'd certainly been a lot more naive then.

"You didn't have to do that." She said as he finished loading the car with the last of her belongings.

He shrugged, "It's no problem. I saw you walk out; it's awfully dark to be walking back here on your own. I wanted to make sure you got to your car ok."

Ella wasn't sure on how to answer him; she just wanted to get into her car and leave.

"Thank you."

He'd been packing his bags into his car and was about to run back into the arena when he saw her leave through the backdoors. But he'd slowed his pace and turned back towards Ella's rental. He'd known which one was hers as he'd arrived not long after she did earlier that afternoon. First of all he'd just wanted to make sure she got to her car ok, the parking lot was relatively empty and the lights were all out bar a bare spotlight. But he found himself rooted to the spot as he waited for her to approach.

He cleared his throat, "Busy night tonight?"

Ella shut the trunk before she turned back to face Dave, "It was quiet actually." She admitted, not sure why she was hanging around talking to him when all she wanted to do was be as far away as possible from him and the leather jacket he was wearing again.

Without realising it she licked her lips, a move that wasn't wasted on Dave.

"You seemed awfully enthralled by something this evening."

"Excuse me?"

He shrugged, "Just an observation."

"Wha–"

Ella's phone went off stopping her from questioning Dave any further.

"Excuse me, hello, Dad?" Ella rubbed at her forehead in frustration as she listened to her father. "Uh huh. No I'm not ignoring you, I promise. I don't know…" Ella paused and surprised Dave when she looked up at him, "Where are we next week?"

Dave tried to think, "Uh, I'm not sure off the top of my head"

"I can't remember dad, I'll have to let you know… No nothing's wrong. Just a little tiered… Yes I'm looking after myself, promise… Ok, I'll call you tomorrow. Love you too, give Bean a kiss for me. Bye."

Ella snapped her phone shut as Dave folded his arms across his chest. A silent pause fell between them before Dave spoke up.

"You were going to tell me what'd caught your interest this evening."

"I was what?"

He moved closer again. Her heart thumped against her chest as he leant in towards her, she could smell of his cologne mixed with the lingering smell soap from his shower after his match.

She was going to track Libbie down and throttle her. Ella could never have possibly imagined answering a simple question would open such a big can of worms. She was certainly having trouble keeping her hormones in check after her admission Sunday night.

"What's really going on here Ella?"

Ella swallowed hard, "I don't really think it's a topic for discussion."

"I think so."

"I don't really think I should have to explain myself."

He'd barely opened his mouth to ask why when they both heard his name being shouted from across the car park.

"Dave!"

They both turned to see Rebecca waiting in the doorway of the entrance she'd only left through minutes ago. Suddenly all her disappointment in Dave for the way he was conducting himself backstage came flooding back to her.

Dave didn't miss the flicker of bitterness cross Ella's face, "Your _girlfriend_ is waiting for you." She pushed past him taking her car keys from his hand. "I wouldn't stand there if I were you. Unless you were looking to get hit by a car."

"Huh?" Shaking himself from his daze he pushed himself from the car and stepped back away from the car.

His plan had certainly backfired. This wasn't the response he'd expected, but she'd stayed put long enough to talk to him, which had to be a start.

"I need to go Dave." She reminded him again.

Dave stepped back as he allowed Ella to start the car and perform a perfect reverse turn out from her parking space and leave through the main gates.

"What are you doing out here?" Rebecca asked once she reached him. "It's pitch black out here."

"Sorry?" Dave asked, finally turning to look back at Rebecca.

"I said what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I was just…"

"Never mind." Rebecca said waving him off, "Come on, I don't know about you but I don't want to spend my evening in some arena car park."

"Hmm."

"Why don't we head back to the hotel?"

"Hmm."

"Dave are you even with me?" Rebecca asked as they stopped at Dave's car.

"Sorry, what?"

"Never mind." Rebecca let herself into the car once Dave unlocked the doors. "Your daughter's coming out soon isn't she?"

"Uh, yeah. Marisol's coming."

"I'm really looking forward to meeting her."

Dave forced a smile as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Yeah, I'm sure she'll be looking forward to it too."


	17. Chapter 17

**Meant To Be: Chapter Seventeen**

… _Take a good look around._

_**(4/12/06) Raw – Charleston, North Carolina.**_

Tim Howard, managing production director for Raw was on a mission. As he stalked the corridors of the arenas it wasn't surprising to see several crewmembers and wrestlers alike jump out of his way. He was not someone many wished to cross paths with; he was good at his job, managing a crew of just over seventy on the road effortlessly. But as far as temperament was concerned he wasn't too far from Vince.

Maria was wandering backstage as a means to pass the time. She had a match with Victoria but the rundown had yet to be posted on the main area board, so until then she figured she could hang out in wardrobe.

Tim turned the corridor and soon sped up when he spied Maria who was just about to walk into wardrobe.

"Is this your dress?" Tim barked as he stormed down the hallway.

She spun around, her bright smile faded when she saw Tim making his way towards her.

"Sorry?"

"Is this your dress?" He thrust the dress so far in her face she had to take a step back.

"What?"

"I said is this your dress?" He barked again.

Maria stepped back, Tim was just under six feet tall and she found his closeness intimidating.

"Oh God, what happened to it?" She slapped her hand against her forehead cursing herself. "I knew I should have hung it up properly."

Tim was confused, "Hung it up properly?"

But Maria was more concerned as to his reasons for being in the women's locker room.

"How did you find this?" She tried to take the soiled dress from his hands but he pulled it out of reach. "Tim, I'd like my dress please."

"I don't think you understand what's happened here?"

Maria looked at him blankly, "No I don't know Tim."

"Someone went in that locker room and did this to your dress."

"Tim, I know I didn't hang it up properly. It fell onto the floor and got dirty, that's it."

"You should really think hard about this Maria, you can't remember what you did with the dress. Someone slipped in and purposely did this."

"Tim, I'm not following you. I told you what happened."

"I know who did this, and I'm going to make sure they get what's coming to them."

Before Maria could open her mouth to argue Tim was already leaving the hallway for the main area. She sighed as she bypassed wardrobe and headed back to the women's locker, hoping to find out what exactly had just happened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh God, get away from me!" Ella swatted John's hand away again.

"Rrrrrio, Rrrrricky Martin, Rrrrrice, Rrrrrandy."

For the past ten minutes he'd been practicing rolling his R's, much to the annoyance of Ella. Who at that moment was trying to sift through the pile of application forms in her hands. In retrospect maybe it hadn't been the wisest decision to start work in front of John.

"I can't deal with you like this, isn't it time for you to be down at the ring yet?"

"Nope." He grinned, "Anyway, where you been?"

"Where you been?" She repeated raising an eyebrow, "Great use of the English language John, I have been here."

"No, today."

"This is today."

"Ok smart ass, I meant this afternoon."

"Oh _this_ afternoon?" She laughed at his impatience, "I was filming a promo downtown."

He let her get back to her work as he swung back on his heels clapping his hands together. Slowly he inched closer to her from behind, eventually leaning over her shoulder to whisper. "What you doing?"

"Jesus John! Don't do that! Are you just intent on winding me up today?"

He shrugged, "Well when you insist on doing your work in the corridor, in front of me, and when I'm bored. Truthfully? Yes."

"I'm trying to go through applications for an assistant."

"You mean you're actually going along with it? Not just pretending?"

She fixed him with a stare, "Does everyone around here think I'm just a stubborn mule?"

"Would you like me to dignify that with an answer?"

"Eurgh!"

He flicked through one of her binders, "Where's the pictures?"

"What pictures?"

"Of the people applying! How am I supposed to help you pick someone if I can't see what they look like?"

Ella snatched the application he taken from his hands. "You're not even supposed to be looking at these let alone reading them! You're going to get me into trouble. Anyway," She continued slotting the applications back into her bag. "It doesn't matter what they look like, just as long as they're competent and can put up with _you_."

"Well how am I supposed to work with them if they're ugly?"

"Didn't your parents teach you beauty comes from the inside?"

He shrugged, "So when do you make your final decision?"

"I think interviews are next week."

"You're cutting it fine."

"Don't, Steph's already left me three messages today."

"You shouldn't cross the boss lady."

"Oh please, like you lead a shining example."

"I'm a pillar of the community."

Ella pulled a face as she looked up from the application forms she was finally putting away. "Just get out there."

"I'm not due out there for another five minutes."

"Well then, be early for the first time in your life."

"Oh you're really happy today aren't you?"

"Blame it on waking up on the wrong side of the bed, that or PMS. Take your pick."

John picked up his title belt, swinging it up onto his shoulder, "On that note, getting to the ring five minutes early sounds like the better option."

Ella nodded, "I think so too. Just remember you've got a promo after Super Crazy and Shelton's match."

He saluted her, "I'll even be there early just for you."

Ella laughed, "Just get out in that ring John, I'll see you later."

As John left Ella for the entrance ramp she turned in time to see Tim storm down the corridor. She quickly busied herself with her paper work hoping he'd walk straight past her.

She was wrong.

"Ella!"

She nearly jumped out of her skin, "Tim, always a pleasure."

He was a tall broad shouldered man who obviously took care of himself in his late thirties. He tried to hide his greying hair, but despite his best attempts the faded hairs would always show up amongst the brown strands. If it weren't for his foul personality Ella would have considered him good-looking. His Hispanic features with his signature sleek suits and open collar shirts were enough to class him handsome. It was a shame he'd allowed his temper to sully his chances.

"Where's tonight's line up?"

Ella was puzzled; everyone knew she posted a run down of the nights show on the whiteboard in the main area well before kick off.

"On the whiteboard like always."

"I know there's one there Ella, I'm not dim. I'm talking about my copy that was supposed to make it to my desk."

Ella shook her head; she was still confused as to what Tim was talking about. "I don't know what you're talking about Tim. I only ever draw up one."

"Did you get my memo?"

"What memo?"

He grunted in frustration, it was then she noticed the dress in his hands. But seeing the temper he was in she wasn't about to ask.

"I asked that I be copied in on any of your production schedules and show run downs."

"Why would you want them?"

"It doesn't matter what I want them for Ella. They should be on my desk."

"Well I never received such memo."

"Probably held up by that fucking creative team."

"Tim I'll get you a photocopy if it's that important."

"Forget it!"

As quickly as he'd appeared he stomped off in the direction of his office. Ella watched bemused before turning back to gather her belongings when she knew he was a safe distance away.

It was days like this Ella was thankful she didn't have to report to him. She fell under Steph's jurisdiction as part of the creative team. She and Libbie had both remarked how thankful they were not to be one of the unfortunate ones under his watchful management – not that it excused Ella though, she knew Tim kept an eye on her. Some of his outbursts were legendary, reaching Ella in the Stamford offices well before she'd even become permanent. Compared to his counterpart on Smackdown, Andy – well they couldn't have been further apart. But having been with the company for the past twelve years and knowing how to do his job was what kept him on payroll still.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella surveyed the set, the crew had been in and out when organising it. It was for the promo she was due to run with Carlito and Torrie later on that night. She was making sure everything was in order so nothing could go off without a hitch. Satisfied that everything she needed was there she looped back around to her first live promo of the night with Adam and Randy. She was surprised to find Randy the first one there, she'd actually been surprised to see him around the main area all afternoon too. Usually he'd be off doing his own thing, only turning up when needed.

"Yo Miss. Lewis." He greeted standing from his seat.

"Yo?" Ella asked as Randy swung his arm over her shoulder.

"I'm wondering if going down Cena's route will make me more popular with the ladies. What do you think?"

"I think you're popular with the ladies enough without the rap gimmick. Can you even rap?" She added as an after thought.

"Moi?" He said pretending to be offended. "I taught Cena everything he knows."

"Really?"

"Cross my heart."

Ella raised a sceptical eyebrow at him, "Is there anything I can do for you Mr. Orton, apart from being your personal leaning post this evening?"

"But you're just the right height."

"Hmm, is there anything else I can help you with Mr. Orton?"

Randy laughed at the non-amused face Ella pulled. "Nope, don't think so."

"What's with the early start?" She asked as she flicked through her notes for the night's show.

"Well, you are in the men's locker room."

Ella shrugged, "I'm a little slow on the up take today."

"I hear they're working you hard."

"They haven't run me into the ground yet."

"Just make sure you're two steps ahead of them."

Ella winked as he lifted himself off of her shoulder, "Always."

"Fancy doing me a favour?"

She eyed him suspiciously, "Depends on what it is."

Randy grinned as he produced a bottle of tanning oil, "You wouldn't mind doing my back for me would you?"

Ella sneered, "No chance Orton, I'm not getting that stuff on me."

Randy snorted as he laughed, "Now that wasn't the answer I was expecting. I guess I'm going to have to find someone a little more, _willing_."

Ella shrugged, "I'm sure if you ventured down the hall there'd be a locker room of women who wouldn't mind getting their hands dirty for you Randy."

She knew of one person who'd gladly jump at the opportunity, but being three towns away on very different duties Libbie wasn't as available. Though Ella was sure if she called her now she'd be there in ten minutes flat.

"Well let the record be known that you passed me up and not the other way round."

Ella made no attempt to mask her rolling eyes, "Add it to your black book Randy, and just get ready."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought you would have produced the tour." Torrie remarked once Ella called wrap.

Almost halfway through her evening and Ella was onto her fifth promo of the night. Though luckily for her two of those had been previously recorded early that afternoon.

"I expected you there too." Carlito added as he watched Ella slip back onto her directors chair.

Ella shrugged, "They made the decision while I was off road."

This was the second tour to Iraq since she'd joined the road crew. Her first she'd opted out of, not feeling she could handle such a mammoth task with only a couple of months experience under her belt. So Steph had passed on the duties to one of the creative team in Stamford. The decision to send another creative team member again had been made while she was ill. Though she'd been back on the road for quite some time now, and fully capable to join the tour Steph had thought it wise not to throw her into such a hectic schedule. Ella didn't mind though, there'd been quite a lucrative offer made to her as compensation.

"I would have liked to have gone." She remarked.

"You would have loved it Ella!" Torrie gushed, "When we were there we wen-"

Before Torrie could continue she was interrupted by the huge fanfare Tim had made upon his entrance to the main area.

"Where is he?!" He roared, loud enough to make Ella jump from her chair.

Everyone around exchanged confused glances not sure who Tim was referring to, while all secretly hoping it wasn't them he was looking for.

"What the hell is going on?" Ella muttered under her breath.

"He did it!"

Ella turned in her seat in time to see Tim marching into the main area clutching what looked like a dress in his hands. He was waving it above his head as he pushed through the crowd.

Ella, Carlito, Torrie and her crew all watched in dread as Tim made a bee line to Randy, who was perched on one of the crates off sight of Ella's set talking to one of the crew hands. Tim held up the soiled dress in his hands, before thrusting it against Randy's chest.

"This has your name all over it Orton."

"What?" Randy taken by surprise was quickly trying to get a grasp on the situation before Tim came at him with another question.

"Well I'm hard pushed to believe you didn't do this." Tim huffed folding his arms across his chest.

Randy held his arms up in defence. "I swear I had nothing to do with this Tim. I don't know what makes you think it was me."

"How come one of my crew saw you slip into the locker room? Explain that?"

Ella watched in horror as the exchange got further heated as Tim stepped in closer to Randy.

"Wha- What? This is bullshit Tim!" Randy had now stood and was almost toe-to-toe with Tim and Ella could see some of the familiar faces of the security team edge in, hoping to break up something before it began.

Tim hadn't missed their looming presence.

"We'll see about this when I speak with Stephanie."

Randy waited until Tim had disappeared before he clutched his head between his hands and emitted a growl, which turned into a furious howl as he kicked a chair across Ella's set.

"You're going to pick that up." Ella ordered from her chair. She didn't even look up from her clipboard as she chewed at the end of her pen.

Randy stomped across the set to pick up the chair he'd kicked in temper, muttering several unrepeatable curse words under his breath. He turned to leave before he could do anymore damage.

"I'll have a word with Steph if you want?" Ella spoke as he walked by, though she still didn't look up from her clipboard. He stopped and walked back to her chair. She placed the clipboard atop of her crossed legs lifting her head to look him in the eye. "I have a partial responsibility for you guys too, but God help you if you're lying to me. Your life won't be worth living."

"I promise you Ella. I'm not about to put myself in the firing line again."

"You're on your third strike, you know that right?" He nodded solemnly. Another episode and he'd been on indefinite leave. "I also know you've been hanging around the main area all night." She slipped down out of the chair. "But I'm warning you Randy, if you had any part of this–"

"I promise Ella." The pleading look on his face said all she needed to know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella, having being caught up by the events in the main area and the swift phone call she had to make, had missed the start to her next promo. When she entered one of the back room offices John was already getting into Estrada over the nights earlier events in the ring. She slid into the room and took position at the back against the wall as she watched the promo roll out. It was a unwritten rule that if two promos were too close together for Ella to get to the next to call action the head of the roll out crew would call it. This was the very reason Ella arrived at the arenas so early in the afternoon, to set up her promos so all she needed to do was step on set and call action.

"Twice in one night Ella." John remarked as he dusted his shoulder, he'd seen her at the back of the room mid-promo. "I'm doing pretty good." He announced as he stepped off set for his second promo of the night. He failed to pick up on Ella's foul mood, not even from the sour look she had on her face.

"Hmm." She replied as she ticked off the promo from her rundown sheets.

"I could keep this up all night, it could make for quite a productive habit."

"John I'm not in the mood for messing around."

"What's wrong?" He asked, obviously oblivious to what had taken place earlier.

"John you should know by now not to push me in these moods."

"Has someone said something to you?"

Ella rubbed at her forehead in frustration, "John now really isn't the time."

"Ella, I don't want yo-"

Before he could finish the ringing of Ella's cell phone interrupted him.

"Ella Lewis." She answered, "Uh huh. I'll be there now." She snapped the phone shut and gave John a dry smile. "I'll see you later John."

"But-"

"I said I'd see you later John." Ella replied evenly before letting herself out of the room.

…

Ella had called Steph straight after Tim's display earlier that evening in an attempt to limit the damage. Now she had no more promos left to film Steph had thought it an appropriate time to call her in to discuss the matter further. As if on autopilot Ella manoeuvred through the corridors with ease, though all the while wondering if this was something she really should have gotten involved with. Sure Randy was a good person, but did she really know the ins and outs of what had taken place? She didn't even know which Diva the dress belonged to, now she was expected to go fight Randy's case. Ella ran her hand through her hair, she should've known better than to jump straight in. But her good nature prevailed so it seemed every time.

Steph was waiting for her at the back end of the arena, the offices furthest away from the action in the main area. Both Ella and Steph walked in silence; only before they reached the door to Vince's office of the night did Steph say anything.

"I don't think I need to tell you what this is about?" Ella shook her head, "I'm glad you called me before I spoke to Tim. Before we go in I should warn you, it's not looking good. Are you sure you want to be getting involved in this?"

Ella took a deep breath, "I know what I'm doing." She said against her better judgement.

Steph opened the door and Ella followed her in. Sat at the large conference table were both Tim and Vince, both waiting patiently for their arrival.

"Miss. Lewis if you'd like to take a seat." Vince gestured to the vacant seat next to Tim.

Ella ignored Tim's glare as she slid into the seat.

"I don't think we need reminding why we're here." Vince said as he pulled on his glasses. "Tim here has raised a formal complaint on Randy Orton, stating he entered the women's locker room and vandalised a Diva's belongings."

"It was Maria's." Tim stated flatly.

Ignoring him Vince continued, "I've also been told that Ella has been aware of Randy's presence all evening. Would you care to elaborate?"

Ella sat a little straighter now she had been addressed. "I've been working in the main area all night and apart from when I filmed his promo earlier that's the only place he's been."

"What about before the show?" Vince asked, shuffling through his notes.

"Again, he's been in the main area." Ella replied before clearing her throat.

"This is bull!" Tim interrupted. "You can't have been watching him all night, I know for a fact you had promo's off of the main area to film."

"He's been hanging around the main area all evening." Ella answered again.

"Doing what?!" Tim barked.

"Keeping me company, holding clipboards, winding me up. What does it matter?"

"I think you're trying to come up with an alibi." Tim reckoned, casting a stern glare at Ella.

One she wasn't going to be intimidated by, and to prove it she turned in her seat and stared back at him. "I won't abide this kind of childish behaviour. Nor will I lie for the sake of covering it up."

"Then why do you see fit to supply Randy Orton with one when you don't even know where he was all evening?"

"Enough!" Vince thundered before it could get further out of hand. "I'm assuming you've spoken to Maria Tim?"

Tim nodded, "She confirmed it."

"I'll make a point of speaking with Maria." Steph said, the first words she'd spoken since entering the room.

"You'll do that." Vince added. "At this point I'm not going to be giving out any punishments until this has been properly investigated.

"What?" Tim was unimpressed with Vince's statement.

"I've entertained this further than what is usually called for in situations like this. But however at you persistence Tim I've granted you this meeting. But I am not about to chase my wrestlers into a corner without looking at the grand scheme of things."

"But he did it! I've got witnesses saying they saw him come out of the women's locker room!"

Vince slammed his hand onto the table; "I suggest you speak to those outside your circle before you start pointing fingers Tim. What I'm certain of is that you've come to this assumption based on what you know about Randy. To repeat myself, I am _not_ going to dish out any sort of punishment until I'm proven otherwise."

"This is ridiculous." Tim remarked throwing his hands into the air.

Vince turned to face Ella; he peered over his glasses at her, which made her feel highly uncomfortable. "I'm assuming Ella knows what she's doing. I don't need to remind her of what she's facing by getting involved. Should it be proved otherwise, I will take the necessary procedures."

Tim jabbed his finger in Ella's direction, seething as he spoke. "_She_ gets her claws into Nick's job. Then she sticks her nose in Rudy's affairs, and conveniently he's gone two months later. You got something against me now Ella? Looking to get me out now?"

Ella had barely opened her mouth to reply when Vince roared.

"Nick was let go because he abused his position! Rudy was let go because he overstepped his mark several times, more than I care to count. Well before Ella even came along! Now if you want to run to me with issues you haven't properly investigated be prepared for the consequences!"

Vince rubbed at the side of his face, "I certainly don't play favourites around here Tim. People are rewarded for their hard work and initiative. I don't take too kindly to this kind of behaviour. I'm well aware Ella has covered your ass on several occasions but hasn't said anything to me nor Steph. I'm also well aware that you and Nick had a strong disliking for Randy from day one, why I don't even want to know. But I suggest you go away and speak to those involved thoroughly before coming back to me."

Ella was shocked, it was the first time she had heard Vince mention Nick in the whole time she'd been out on the road.

"We'll pick this up next week." Steph announced closing up her folder.

Tim slammed his fist against the table, "This is truly pathetic!"

Grabbing his own files he stormed out of the room making sure to slam the door as loudly as possible.

Vince turned to Ella, a little calmer than he'd been with Tim.

"I don't think you need reminding Miss. Lewis of what will happen should Randy be responsible for these events. I hope you've already looked into this further than what is on the surface."

"Yes sir." Knowing all too well she hadn't, and by the look in Vince's eyes she guessed he was thinking along the same lines. This was her subtle hint to go find out what really happened.

Giving a knowing nod to Ella Vince left the two women.

The two sat in silence, neither knowing what to say. Ella sighed and slumped back in her chair as she covered her face with her hands.

"There should be a wrestling union. Maybe I should start one?" She muttered,

"Are you sure about this Ella?"

"A union?" Ella replied, knew exactly what she was talking about, she sighed heavily. "He's been in eyesight all evening Steph." Ella sighed, "These days I don't see Randy unless it's for a promo or he's gearing up at the ramp. He's been keeping himself out of the way lately. Usually hides himself backstage somewhere when he's not needed."

"You've got to be careful Ella."

"I like Randy, but I'm not playing favourites here Steph." Ella stood and crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm not Nick." She whispered.

Nick hadn't come up in conversation for a long time. His name only served as a reminder that her job was never actually all hers. She just stepped in to fill his shoes, shoes with very big holes that she was still trying to repair.

"Nobody is saying you are." Step assured as she too stood. "What I'm saying is that you should pick your battles carefully. I want to know you've thought this through."

Ella paused for thought before answering, "So maybe I haven't thought this all the way through, but I do know Randy's been in that main area all night. What do you want me to say?"

Steph sighed as she gave Ella a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "Nothing, just as long as this is what you want to do. I'm behind you all the way."

"Thanks Steph."

She gave Ella a cheeky wink, "Now if you could do me a big favour."

Ella gave her a wary look as she opened the door for both of them, "You haven't got a bottle of oil hidden in your bag have you?"

"What?" Steph shook her head. "No, actually I don't want to know."

Ella laughed as they made their way down the hall, "What can I do for you?"

"We need one more promo filmed this evening."

…

"Johnny Boy!" Ella hollered from the end of the corridor as she spied him leaving through the back door. "Oh no! You're not getting away this easy!" She ran after John grabbing him by the elbow.

"What's going on?" He asked as she pulled him to the newly erected set at the end of the corridor.

"Last minute promo."

John surveyed the minimal set as he dropped his bags to the floor, "So what's this for?"

"Smackdown." Ella answered simply.

"You really know how to explain things El." He commented as he ruffled her hair. Though he was pleased to see her in a somewhat brighter mood.

"Your shoot for Armageddon, teaming with 'Tista, Booker T, blah blah, blah. Think you can do it?"

"Bring it on."

Ella stretched her arms above her head before she called cut, "That's a wrap, you can go now John. Sorry you didn't get to leave early, it was a last minute decision."

"Nah it's cool. You heading out now?" He asked as he hitched his bags onto his shoulders.

She shook her head, "I've got some cleaning up to do."

"Ella, get someone else to do it."

"I can't do that."

"It's also not your job to do it. You've also had a real shitty day from what I hear, you should be heading out."

"John."

"Ella." He mocked, hands on hips.

They stared each other down waiting for the first one to break.

Ella was the first to crack a smile, "Ok, give me five minutes to get my crap together."

"We haven't got that long Ella, you know it'll never take five minutes for you to get it together."

"Oh be quiet."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella slipped her arm around John's as they walked the sidewalk back to the hotel. He'd convinced her to go out for something to eat, despite her best protests that she had a red eye flight to make the next morning. But he'd persisted, insisting she needed to take care of herself.

"Oh God, I should never have eaten that cake." Ella moaned as she rubbed her stomach.

"You did insist on looking at the dessert menu."

"You managed to polish off a huge steak, vegetables, jacket potato, two beers _and_ your fudge cake with half of mine! How come you're not ready to throw up?"

He patted his stomach, "Made of steel."

"I shouldn't have drunk that wine either. I'm going to be sorry tomorrow."

"You didn't drink that much."

"Yeah but I've got to be up and on a plane and attend three meetings before flying back for Smackdown."

"I thought you were supposed to be taking things easy?"

She shrugged, "It's a one off. It's got to be done."

"Don't make it a habit now."

She patted his arm, "Don't worry John, you're not going to catch me collapsing backstage anytime soon."

"You worry me sometimes."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"Can't help it."

"Sorry I was a bitch this evening."

"Nah, it's cool."

"No it's not, I shouldn't have been so off."

"I heard what happened, this evening with Randy and Tim."

"I'm not surprised, I'm sure people three towns over heard about it."

John paused and Ella turned to see him look down at her, concern across his face.

"I don't want to say it, but you sure you want to get involved in this?" He asked, "I'm not saying Randy did it." He added quickly. "It's just that, I've been on the receiving end of Tim before."

"You have?"

He nodded, "It was a couple of years ago, when I first started. Don't think he liked me from first sight, don't think he likes anyone." John laughed.

"What happened?"

"I gave him an excuse. We were on tour in Europe and I decided to have one too many drinks with some of the other guys."

"And?" Ella enquired.

"I made the mistake of banging down his door on a dare. Stupidly I did it."

"Don't worry," Ella said biting down a smirk. "It's nothing I can't handle. Anyway, I don't see it blowing up anymore than it already has."

"Lets hope so."

Ella pulled tighter on John's arm, "It's freezing out here!"

"You cold?" She nodded; he stopped and shrugged off his coat, wrapping it around Ella's shoulders. "Here, better?"

She nodded again, "Much better thank you."

"Come on, let's get back." This time he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his side as they walked back to the hotel.

…

"Numero two-four-three." John announced leading Ella to her door.

She stifled a yawn, "Thank you, but I thought you eradicated all the murderous diamond thieves?"

"Huh?"

She yawned once more; "Last time you walked me to my room you said it was because you thought diamond thieves were after me."

He grinned as he pulled his cap off from his head, "So have you watched it yet?"

"You promised me a special screening. I'm waiting on you Cena."

"I'll have to see what I can do." Ella continued her yawning, "But now, I think you need your beauty sleep."

She swatted his chest, "Watch what you're saying." She pulled her room key from her purse. "Will you open it for me please? I'm rubbish at opening these things."

In one attempt John had the door to her room open, "Ta da!"

"I must be the only person in the world who can't do something as simple as that."

"I've got years of practise on you."

"True."

"So I guess I'll see you next week."

Ella nodded, "I'll be there, with bells on."

"Any chance you'll be free anytime between now and then?"

Ella shrugged, "Depends what it's for."

"Might treat you to a private screening of the Marine."

"I can't wait." She yawned.

"Well I shall leave you be." He said before he lifted her hand to his lips, "Good night Ella."

"I err, good night John." She stuttered as she watched him walk off, his chivalrous behaviour taking her off guard.

John turned to walk backwards and shot her a wink, "Night Miss. Lewis." He said before turning back towards the elevator.

Ella stepped into her room shutting the door behind her. It certainly had been a long day, an understatement but Ella certainly was starting to regret her late dinner with John as she spied her bed. She found it an effort to undress and was glad when she finally slipped on the football jersey she used to sleep in.


	18. Chapter 18

**Meant To Be: Chapter Eighteen**

_**(8/12/06) – Doctors Office, Stamford**_

Sat in the waiting room of her doctor's office Ella was counting the tiles on the ceiling. She'd exhausted all their magazines on display and after reliving the Brad, Angelina Triangle in their well out of date magazines she looked for other sources of entertainment. She'd pulled out her cell phone for entertainment only to be told off by the receptionist, she had even gone as far as to read pamphlets on the menopause out of desperation.

To say she was bored to tears was an understatement.

As part of her agreement with Steph when she first came back to work, which at the time was part time hours at the offices before being allowed back on the road. Ella was to visit the doctors once a fortnight where possible. It was the usual routine every time, weight, blood pressure, vitamin intake, exercise routine and Ella's favourite, stress management.

Though nine out of ten times Ella left the surgery more stressed than when she arrived.

Walking across the car park to her car Ella rubbed at her bandaged wrist, all the while cursing the nurse she'd seen after her appointment. The doctor wanted a blood sample and they'd had trouble finding a vein on her forearm, and after two failed attempts, the nurse had started stabbing at her wrist. Which finally, much to Ella's joy, produced a full vial of blood.

She was still feeling sorry for herself when she climbed into her car at the end of the parking lot. Though when the familiar sounds of Stevie Wonder filtered through the car speakers, a small danced across her lips. She'd forgotten that she'd taken her own car to the surgery, these days she was so used to driving around in rentals that she often forgot she had her own waiting at home for her.

Though some days she had to admit she did wonder why she kept the car when it was being used so little. It spent more time in her garage these days than on the road. Her father constantly warned her of depreciation and that she should sell it and be done with a car until she was stable, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Stifling another yawn she came to a stop at a red light. Glancing at the display in front of her the small LCD clock read seven fifty two. Her flight had got her in just before six and her appointment had been at seven. Which due to her lack of forward planning she'd barely made on time, though she needn't have bothered after her twenty-five minute wait in the waiting room. Her first meeting wasn't until nine thirty, meaning she had plenty of time to get ready.

As she pulled into an all-familiar street, she couldn't help but get excited by her next port of call.

…

If she were to be truthful, she would have to admit she did enjoy the short stop overs, even if they were sometimes only for a couple of hours, like today, or a night here and there. It meant she had the opportunity to visit her often neglected home. Which was her next stop after the visit to the doctor's surgery. As she pulled the car into the driveway she felt extremely proud of the modest three bed-roomed townhouse. It was her first step onto the property ladder, which was only made manageable by a helping hand of a relocation subsidy that the WWE provided upon her signing a permanent contract. Previously she'd been living in a tiny rented apartment the other side of town, which had made her daily commutes at times a nightmare. Now she could drive to work with ease without adding on an extra hour to her journey to ensure she was there on time.

Forgoing the door from the garage to the house, she grabbed her suitcase from the trunk of the car and the rest of her belongings and headed back out to the driveway. Clicking the tiny remote that hung with the rest of her keys she waited until the garage door was firmly closed. Looping back around to the front door she stopped only to collect her mail from the mailbox before unlocking the front door and switching off the alarm.

Slipping her shoes off she dropped her bags at the bottom of the stairs and headed straight for the kitchen. Throwing the mail onto the table she set about the task of boiling the kettle for a well-deserved cup of tea. More often than not she could be found with her perpetual cup of coffee in her hands whilst at the offices or out on the road, but it was a beverage she seldom drank outside of work.

Sitting at the kitchen table she flicked through her unopened mail while waiting for the tea to cool, which despite a large helping of milk had burnt the end of her tongue. Finding nothing of interest between the bills and mail shots promoting a local gym she gathered them all together and tucked them under her arm as she took her tea with her back to the stairs. Grabbing her suitcase she made her way upstairs for her bedroom.

If anything it had been the bedroom that had won her over. It hadn't been the modest ensuite, the spacious room nor the large windows that gave her a lovely view of her little garden, which at that moment she was trying to ignore as it was in desperate need of attention, but it had been the walk in wardrobe. It wasn't up to the standards of MTV's cribs and it barely had room to swing a cat. But with some help from her carpenter father they'd pulled out all the fixtures and rebuilt the wardrobe with more storage space than Ella would ever need, with pull out drawers, shelves and double hanging racks.

Decorating the house had really become a family affair once she'd signed the documents at the bank. It hadn't seen the best of days when she'd moved in, so she'd been more than thankful for the help. Ethan, her oldest brother and closest to her in distance, would often drive down on the weekends with his wife and children from New York to help with the painting. Her parents had stayed for two weeks to organise furniture and hang wallpaper. And even her sister in law Calleigh who lived in Chicago with her brother Ryan travelled up to help, a budding interior decorator whose actual job was a buyer for Abercrombie and Fitch. Ella wasn't short of help, but she'd insisted on decorating her bedroom herself. Flicking the light switch she marvelled at the green and cream interior design, she was proud to say she had done a pretty good job, even if most of it was copied from a magazine she stole from reception at work.

Lifting the suitcase onto the bed she dragged out the washing basket from the wardrobe and began to empty her dirty laundry, keeping out anything she wanted to take back out with her at a pile at the end of her bed. The plan would be to drop them off at the dry cleaners and pick them up on her way out. Stepping out of her wardrobe with a small selection of t-shirts she resisted the urge to throw herself across the bed. Her queen sized oak sleigh bed was the first piece of 'real' furniture she'd ever bought after falling in love with it on first sight. Far too expensive on her budget at the time, but she couldn't resist it.

Dropping down onto the edge of the bed she ran her hand over the cream and green paisley print and sighed, was it all really worth it if she was barely there to enjoy it?

She didn't have long to ponder the thought; the shrill ring of the phone jolted her from her contemplative state. As the ring echoed off the walls of the empty house she tried desperately to think of who it could be that was ringing her. Dropping the shirts in her hands into the suitcase she made her way down the hall to her office, it'd been the third bedroom, which she'd converted for a more appropriate use. As she opened the door she was sure she hadn't told anyone she was stopping by.

"Hello." She answered as she quickly realised she should pick up the cordless handset rather than trying to guess who it could be.

"Ella?"

"Ryan?" She asked apprehensive, not entirely sure if it was in fact her older brother.

"Oh, you're home." Came his blasé response.

"Huh?" Was her stumped reply as she headed back to her bedroom to continue her packing.

"Well I never know where you are, so I ring your house phone first, then your office and finally your cell."

"And tell me why you don't just ring my cell first? You know the cell that's always on at all times?"

"Well," Her brother drawled. "I have a system, don't want to mess with it. It works doesn't it?"

"Of course you couldn't take the easy route. I mean, God forbid if you couldn't reach me on my cell phone."

"That's easy, I just call mom and dad."

Ella slapped her hand against her forehead. Ryan, just like her other brothers, often pushed her patience at the best of times. He was the youngest boy and eight years older than her. By time she came along he was more interested in rolling in dirt and playing commando in the garden with his older brothers. Stopping only long enough to take Ella's dolls hostage, which earnt him more time in his room grounded than anywhere else.

Though these days he was still living in Chicago, the only one of them not to move state, working as a graphic designer in the city with his wife Calleigh and three year old daughter Melody. Ella was in no doubt he was still causing trouble, luckily for her Calleigh was the one who had to deal with him on a daily basis instead.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" She said as she wandered back into her wardrobe. "And not in a good way either." She quickly added before he could come back with a quip of his own. "Now what can I do for you?"

"Why do you always assume I'm ringing to ask for something?"

"Because inevitably you always do."

"Not all the time." He reasoned.

Ella laughed, "Ryan you're as transparent as both Aidan and Ethan."

"Speaking of which, have you spoken to Ethan lately?" He asked changing the subject to their oldest brother living out in New York.

"Mr. Law and Order?"

"One and the same."

"What about him?"

"He wants us to all pool together on a Christmas present for both mom and dad."

"What grand scheme has he concocted now?" She asked, knowing that her brother was always planning something.

"Well he was thinking of buying them shares in some timeshare property in Florida."

"Why would they want that?" Ella asked bemused as she held up a skirt, debating if she wanted to pack it or not.

"That's what Aidan and I argued when he suggested it to us."

"You mean you all got together?" Dejected she dropped the skirt into the suitcase as she waited on an answer from her brother.

She heard him take a deep breath; she guessed he'd expected her response. "You were away on some overseas tour. It wasn't intentional El, Aidan happened to be passing through and Ethan and Molly had brought the kids down to visit mom."

"Oh." Was all Ella could muster, though it didn't lessen the hurt of finding out her brothers had gotten together and made this decision without her. She hadn't even had a phone call to discuss the matter, it seemed Ryan was only informing her of it now by chance.

"Don't get bent out by this Ella, it's just one of those things."

"I'm okay." She assured him, silently wishing her family didn't live so far apart from one another and that her job allowed her more flexibility in visiting them. "So what did you guys decide to get them?"

"Well if it's okay with you, Aidan thought it would be better if we clubbed together and bought them some travel vouchers. You know, hook them up with some first class seats somewhere exotic. Dad's always going on about an early retirement and mom could really do with a holiday."

"Sounds good, I'm in. Dad was moaning on the phone the other day that the last holiday he took was a couple of hours in the departure lounge when he dropped Aidan at the airport the last time he visited."

"I don't know how much it'll be, Ethan's handling it. I'm sure he'll ring you."

"Though if they go away, what abo–"

Ryan cut her off; knowing what his sister was going to ask before she'd even said it. "Of course Calleigh and I would look after him."

"He's my baby." Ella defended, "I don't want him in some kennels all by himself."

"That poor dog having you as an owner, why on earth would you call a dog Bean anyway?"

Ella doted on the eight year old chocolate Labrador, having adopted him from a shelter as a puppy. They'd told her the person who'd left him there was a first time breeder, after a check up with the vet they discovered the runt of the litter was deaf in one ear. The breeder refused to take him home believing she wouldn't be able to sell the puppy for anything near her asking price.

Ella had been visiting the shelter with a friend who was looking to adopt, under strict instructions from her mother that under no certain terms was she to come home with anything herself. Ella had wandered off and once she saw the tiny puppy, that was no more than a couple of weeks old, snuggled into a cuddly toy twice his size she saw no way she could walk out that shelter without him.

Ella still remembered the row her mother had given her once she'd got home. She'd had to promise she would take care of training him and pay for any damage to her furniture. But it didn't take long for her mother to soften, she knew if she were to go home now and try and take him there would be a fierce fight on her hands from _both_ her parents.

"Because he was so tiny when I got him, he was all curled up. He looked like a bean." Though now he was at least six times bigger than the tiny bundle she'd brought home that afternoon.

"Well I don't know what even happened to him being the runt of the litter, he's huge now. He almost knocked me over last time."

"My baby," Ella cooed again. "You better look after him Ryan."

She'd been devastated when she left home for New York for her first job out of college. She was going to be living with Ethan and his wife Molly temporarily at first before finding a place of her own. She knew it would be unfair to keep him cooped up in a tiny apartment while working long hours with the production company that'd taken her on. So her parents had promised they would take good care of him, Ella knew they both doted on him as much as she did.

"Who do you think looks after him when mom and dad are away now?"

"Calleigh." Ella answered bluntly.

"Ok, so Calleigh is the more responsible one of the two of us."

"That's about right."

"Anyway, Melody loves him. Mom said she caught her wrapping bandages around his legs last week. I asked her why she did it, and she told me if she wanted to be a doggy doctor when she grows up and she needed to practise."

Ella smiled fondly at the thought of her young niece. "She's growing up far too quickly."

"You're telling me! She's four in January and you'd swear she was three going thirty with some of the things she's coming out with."

"I can't wait to see her at Christmas."

"Well, you might see her sooner than that."

"How come?"

"Kinda the reason for this phone call."

"I wondered when we were getting back to that."

"We're visiting Calleigh's parents in about a weeks time in Virginia, and I was wondering…"

Ella could see it a mile off, and it had nothing to do with babysitting. "If you could have tickets." She finished for him, knowing exactly what it was he was after.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

She sighed, "What for and when?"

"Armageddon? Could you use your super powers to get me two tickets? Please?"

"Two? Who's going with you? I don't see Calleigh sitting through four hours of wrestling when she can't even bare to watch it on TV."

"Aidan."

"Aidan? What's he doing in Virginia?"

"Call it a boys night out."

"So he sends you to beg for tickets? So what happens to visiting the in-laws then?"

"All they want to do is see Melody, chuck the kid at them and they're happy."

"You're awful."

"I know, so can you do it?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'll see what I can do. Last I heard they were sold out."

"I'm sure you can throw on the old Lewis charm."

"Hmm." She eyed the time on the digital clock beside her bed, it was nearing nine and she still had plenty to do. "Look Ryan, I've got to go. I've got meetings this morning and I still haven't sorted out my packing. I'll put in a request this evening and I'll let you know what they say."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Stick a needle in your eye?"

"Can the bullshit Ryan. You're full of it, did you know that?"

There was a pause of silence before she heard the slow whistle down the line. "I know mom raised you better than to speak such vulgar language Ella Lewis."

"Oh please, and where did I learn it from? Oh, I know! My three older brothers maybe?"

"That's defamatory!" Ryan protested.

"Well I know you've been speaking to Ethan, picking up language like that! As soon as I hear something I'll call you Ryan. It'll be on my list of things to do this evening."

"Promise?"

Ella sighed, "Yes, I promise. Pinkie promise and all the rest of that crap."

"Alright, I'll speak to you soon."

"Bye Ryan."

"Take care Ella."

"Always."

…

_**(08/12/06) Smackdown – Florence, South Carolina**_

Ella was always happiest when she had a tall latte in her hand, unfortunately for her she knew she would have no time to stop at the Starbucks in the lobby of the arena, nor the coffee station in catering. She was trying to run through the packs of wrestling fans that covered the expansive area leading towards the arena entrance. She cursed the taxi driver when she almost went over in her heels. He'd refused to drop her at the backstage entrance, or anywhere near there. So after slamming the taxi door shut, suitcase, briefcase and purse in hand Ella had started her trek across the parking lot. So far it was a loosing battle.

She was trying to avoid elbows and stray hands as she tried her best to get through the sea of fans, but nothing seemed to be doing the trick. She hoped someone would be out front who'd recognise her, but with the bustle of the crowd she couldn't see anything.

She was about to give up and have a temper tantrum there and then when she heard a familiar voice call her through the crowd.

She could have cried when she spotted Louie pushing through sea of people towards her.

"Hey doll, what you doing out here?" His New York accent calmed her instantly. He lifted her suitcase effortlessly. "You're supposed to enter through the back entrance."

Louie was the head of security and he and Ella were often running into one another backstage, inevitably it was always something to do with Ella mislaying her security pass. He was originally from the Bronx, bouncing at clubs across the city until he was in the right place at the right time. He never went into specifics about it, but he'd started out as a small time member of the WWE's security team until three years ago when he was promoted to chief of staff.

"It's a long story Louie."

"Cutting it a little fine aren't you?"

"Stupid ass taxi driver wouldn't drop me around the back, which didn't help much as the roads are blocked up all over the city. Oh and there was the delayed flight."

He laughed as the pair walked around to the back through the corridors, Louie pulling along Ella's suitcase.

"Not your day today is it Lewis?"

She shook her head, as she did several strands from the twist she'd tied her hair in slipped out. "Day's like this I wish I could turn back time." She quickly tucked the stray hairs behind her ear not wanting to deal with the bad hair day quite yet; she was trying to ignore it.

…

Once backstage Ella thanked Louie and set about trying to find her office set up for the night. But she didn't make it far before being stopped by an all to familiar voice from behind her.

"Oh, look at you." Libbie said, the pitiful look on her face said more than enough.

Ella turned around and looked up hopelessly at her friend; her shoulders slumped in defeat knowing she'd been caught. "I know, I know. I look a mess, please don't remind me Libs."

"Come here." Libbie took her by the elbow and sat her down in her chair. "Let's get you sorted."

"I don't have time for this." Ella moaned, "I'm late enough as it is."

"Hmm, I heard you were cutting it fine." Libbie remarked as she switched the straighteners on. "It'll take five minutes, I promise."

"Steph was right about an assistant." Ella mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"I said Steph was right about this whole assistant business. I could do with one about now."

"You can borrow Thom if you like?"

"I think I'll politely decline that offer, as tempting as it is."

"So, I'm going to ask as the gossip circles are in full force tonight. The latest highlights, in no particular order, are that Randy threw a chair at Tim last night; RKO'd him on a craft table, force-fed him doughnuts while singing Britney Spears. You can guess who came up with that last one."

"John." They both said in unison as Ella rolled her eyes.

"But my favourite so far." Libbie said as she started to run the ceramic straighteners through Ella's hair. "Declared his love for an unnamed make-up artist and headed straight to Tiffany's to buy something that would somehow represent his undisputed love for her."

"You read too many harlequin novels."

She shrugged, "What else do I have to entertain me?"

"Well, _none_ of that actually happened. Well there was a chair that got kicked across the room but I made him pick it up."

"Is it as bad as it sounds?"

Ella sighed, "I doubt it. But it's a formal complaint so it has to be followed through. Even if it did skip the proper channels."

"What does that mean?"

"It means Tim skipped his line manager, who is Steph and frog leaped up to Vince. And you know anything brought to Vince's attention can't be ignored."

"So if I wanted to make a formal complaint about, oh I don't know, say that I suspect Thom's new orange glow is a result of my dwindling foundation supplies and I take it to my line manager it'd be looked into as far as Vince?"

Ella laughed, "Not quite. Any issues like that are usually solved at line manager stage anything that can't be goes the next level up which is on productions side the deputy production assembly manager."

"There's someone higher than Steph? First I heard, thought she was boss lady?"

"She is, but can you imagine every problem and query landing at Vince's door?"

"True."

"They try to be a mediator alongside the line manager and in the rare occasion it can't be dealt with then it goes up a level again."

"But Vince is Mr. Hands On, so why wouldn't he be getting involved at a lower stage. Close your eyes, hairspray."

"I know what you're saying," Ella squeezed her eyes shut tight as Libbie sprayed a liberal amount of hairspray. "But most issues are sorted at line manager stage. Really Tim could have probably handled it himself, but wanting to cause trouble.

"He goes direct to Vince, making sure everyone knows it."

"Meaning it has to be dealt with, no sweeping things under the carpet and dealing with them behind closed doors."

"That sucks."

"Hmm."

"So Randy could be on his way out? What have they told you?"

"Nothing." Ella shrugged, "All I know is that last time was his second strike. With all the extra attention I've been getting I'm starting to wish I'd kept my big fat mouth shut."

"Nonsense, lets just hope common sense prevails!" Opening her took box she dug around for several tubes of lip-gloss. "So where do you want me?"

"Umm." Ella tapped her pen against her chin as she looked at her watch. "Ella should be here soon for his promo, do what you want with him. Then Sharmell is in the room on your right. I think she needs some touching up. Up to you Libs, do what you seem fit."

"Really? Anything?"

Ella narrowed her eyes at her friend, "Within reason Libbie."

"Aww, and to think I had a brand new blush and lipstick that would be the right shade of pink for Ella too." She wrapped her makeup belt around her waist. "See what you're denying the world of?"

Ella shook her head, "One bit of control and it goes straight to your head."

"You know me, I just can't help it."

"It must be great working as your assistant."

"Thom is honoured to be working with me!"

"Hmm." Was Ella's subdued response.

"What was that?" Libbie asked as she gathered together what she needed.

"Oh nothing." Ella grinned, "Just carry on."

…

Finally getting her crew into action Ella was lining up Dave in the correct line of sight for the camera. So busy with the night's events and having twenty different things on her mind at once, her concern for the perception of her relationship with Dave had been pushed way to the back of her mind. Right then all she wanted to do was make it to the end of the night.

Flustered, she stuck the pen between her teeth and tucked her clipboard under her arm as she re-arranged the set and those due to be working it.

"No, I want you here – no go back to where you were." She said ushering Dave around. "Right, stand there and don't go anywhere."

"I don't think there's many places I could go Ella." Dave said as he watched her flick through her notes. He was enjoying the pleasant atmosphere between the two of them; it'd been a long while since the two of them could be stood in a room together without the evident tension.

"Don't try to be smart." She stopped turning the pages and looked down at his empty hands. "Where's the cell phone?"

"Sorry? What cell phone?" Dave asked, but by then Ella had already turned around and was looking around at her crew.

"Where's the phone?" She shouted, but instead of an answer all she just got blank faces. "Forget it." She muttered as she turned back to Dave. "Hold this." She handed him her clipboard as she dug in her pocket for her own cell phone. "Just use mine."

…

Ella stepped from behind the camera and silently opened the door to her right onto the set of her next promo. When she called wrap she didn't expect to find Dave still out on the set outside. He was due for his match against Finley and Ella thought he'd be down in the main area.

She almost walked right into him, "Sorry."

"It's alright." He replied.

Ella hadn't had the time to notice earlier that he was dressed for the ring and tried to look somewhere other than his chest.

"Shouldn't you be down at the entrance ramp?" She asked.

"You forgot this." He handed back her phone she'd given him earlier for his promo.

"Thank you, I hope you didn't make any long distance calls." She replied, hoping some light humour would lighten the tension.

He smiled, "Maybe. Though your mother did call."

She gulped, "Really?" she asked with trepidation as he started to walk in the direction of the main area.

"She's a lovely woman." Was the last she heard him say before he disappeared around the corner.

Ella looked down at the phone in her hand. She debated for a good while before she flipped open the phone and dialled the familiar number from its location on speed dial. It rang several times before it picked up.

"Mom?"

…

Ella ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She was already in a bad mood from that morning's meetings. She couldn't believe she'd flown out on the red eye for it; the meeting had evolved into nothing remotely creative.

News of the incident involving Randy had quickly spread over to Smackdown. Many people having very altered views of what actually happened. Some even going as far as to say Randy had taken a swing at Tim, and Ella was getting seriously wound up by the twenty questions people were throwing at her.

It was wrap time and having long packed up for the night she was hiding out in the dressing rooms with Libbie who, as usual, was clearing away her supplies last minute.

"I think you need to get laid."

Ella looked at her friend wide eyed, "Excuse me?" She exclaimed, not believing what her friend had just suggested.

"You need to get laid." Libbie repeated, as if it were something simple as her needing to go to the dentist for a filling.

Ella wasn't a prude in any sense of the word, but Libbie wasn't exactly quiet about her statement. "I think I'm fine."

"Come on Ella, you're surrounded by all this testosterone! Doesn't part of you want to go out and be a little wild?"

"Libbie." Ella hissed as several wrestlers walked by smirking, "You want to shout that a little louder?"

"What? It's true. Look, we're going out whether you like it or not. You my girl need to let your hair down."

"And what do you suggest? A night with a gigolo perhaps?"

Libbie laughed, "Now that does sound good!"

"Libbie!"

"Ok, ok. I'm just saying that's all, when was the last time you went on a date."

Ella opened her mouth to answer but quickly closed it when she realised she didn't have an answer. She couldn't even remember when her last date was. She'd been so busy that she barely had time for her own family.

"Does dinner with John last night count?" She asked lamely.

"No! We're talking dinner with a movie, followed by drinks with someone you actually like."

"I like John." She protested.

"A lot of people like John Ella, but do you _like_ him?" Ella shook her head, "Exactly."

"Ok, so I have a crappy love life, I think we've established that now."

"So you really think me getting laid is going to change things?"

Libbie cleared her throat and nodded in the direction behind Ella. "Hi Dave."

Ella hid her face behind her clipboard and tried to compose herself before she took the clipboard away and turned around.

"Anything I can help you with?" She asked plastering on the best smile she could muster.

Though Dave on the other hand was having trouble controlling the smirk on his face as he watched Libbie doubled over behind her in silent laughter unbeknown to Ella.

Even though Ella had been in a much noticeable social mood with him this evening, he didn't want to push it.

"Umm, I've been told you wanted to see me."

"Huh?" Ella was drawing a blank. "Says who?"

"I got the message from the white board. Actually it was pretty hard to miss, it took up half the board."

Ella slowly turned around just in time to see Libbie wiping the tears of laughter away from her eyes.

"Libbie, when I said do me a favour and post the note on the board, what did you do?"

She shrugged, "Well Thom told me no one would see the note I left, so I got a little artistic."

"So you _do_ know then?" Dave asked.

Ella turned back, but not before shooting Libbie another glare. This time she was thankful he had a shirt on. "Yeah I remember, umm I'm after the creative sign offs. Yours is the only one I'm missing."

"I can get them for you now. I think they're in my bag, either there or the hotel."

"There's no rush. Drop it by whenever."

"You sure?"

Ella waved him off, "Completely, don't worry about it. Now if you excuse me, I've got some business to take care of with a certain make-up artist."

…

Ella was signing off production releases as the dark match's went on out in the ring. The backstage area was quiet enough to allow her to concentrate on the work at hand. She flipped over the pages and skimmed through the text highlighting certain paragraphs with the highlighter that she had held between her teeth. Her peace and quiet was broken by the shrill sound of her cell phone, she sat still as she scoured the table she was leant on for her phone – she could hear it but couldn't see it. Lifting various stacks of paper up she finally found it on the floor in her jacket pocket.

"Ooof! Hello." She answered as she spat out highlighter lid from between her teeth.

"My darling baby sister."

"Aidan?" Ella wearily asked.

"One and only."

"If it isn't my _darling_ brother, who hasn't rung me in how long? I was forgetting you even existed."

"Aww, that wasn't in the slightest way sarcastic at all! I'm not interrupting am I?"

"Not really. That is unless you're going to try and sell me something?" She managed to slip the phone to her other ear, tilting her head so it rested on her shoulder. Leaving her free to carry on shuffling through the papers in her hands. "Then the conversation is over."

Aidan laughed, "No, but you wouldn't be interested in buying some real estate in Boston by chance would you?"

"I'll take a pass. Aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

"Like what?"

"Not bothering me at work."

"Not my fault you work unsociable hours."

"What can I do for you Aidan?"

"You got the tickets?"

"What? Aidan, give me a chance! Ryan only called me this morning! For God's sake!"

"Well I thought I'd check in."

"What, you didn't believe Ryan?"

"Well, not really."

"Great faith you have there in your siblings."

"So do you think you can get us the good seats?"

"If you're planning on trying to sell them again I'll–"

"No I'm not going to sell them." He laughed, "You're so easy to wind up, like we'd ever do something like that."

"Hmm."

"Oh come on Ella."

"You know I only have so many tickets a year and you're just wiping me out! I'm still owing for last years Wrestlemania."

"Now come on Ella, how often does Wrestlemania come to Chicago? It's our home town!"

Ella looked up at the end of the corridor where one of the crewmembers was trying to get her attention.

"Look Aidan, I've gotta go."

"You won't forget about the tickets will you?"

"No, how can I forget when I'm sure you're not going to leave me alone for the next week. When I find something out I will let you _and_ Ryan know."

"You're my favourite sister."

Ella rolled her eyes, "I'm your only sister."

…

Ella hadn't felt this stressed in a long time. The reason she'd been pulled away from her work was that someone from the production offices had left a message for her to call back. Ella thought it'd be about the releases she needed signing off that she'd left there the week before. But instead it was bad news concerning another project; the location requests she put in over a fortnight ago that had been a sure thing had been declined. Now she had to resource a location in the space of a week and hope it got accepted. If not then she had a lot of explaining to do.

She kicked the trashcan in front of her in temper and relished the sound it made against the brick walls. But without warning she felt the hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She never felt sorry for herself, nor did she cry. Even on her time away from the road did she allow herself to wallow, it just wasn't something she did. But things were creeping up on her and fast. Not only did she have to worry about Smackdown and Raw, but also her projects outside the show's promos now were demanding more of her attention. She'd stretched herself thin without even realising it; old habits were indeed proving hard to break.

…

Dave had heard the almighty crash from the locker room. Noticing no one else in the locker room seemed to be bothered about what may have caused it he shrugged on his jacket and headed out to the hallway to investigate. Turning down the corridor he was sure he heard the noise come from he almost turned back thinking it empty, but just as he turned there was another crash followed by a trashcan lid that spun straight past him.

"Ella?" Dave stepped nearer as he realised who it was. "Are you ok?"

Ella hastily rubbed at her eyes, not wanting anyone to see her in the state she was in. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She said as she waved him off, hoping it'd be enough for him to leave. She couldn't believe that of all the people backstage he had to be the only one who heard the racket she'd made.

"You don't look fine." She'd wiped her eyes clear of tears but the signs that she'd shed them were still clear for anyone to see.

"Really I'm fine Dave." She plastered on a smile that was beyond obvious that it was fake.

"Is there anyone you want me to get?"

"For God's sake Dave! Did you not hear me? I'm fine!" She thundered.

"Excuse me for caring." He growled, but didn't make any move to leave.

She grit her teeth to stop herself from saying something in temper. It wasn't him; it was the situation she'd landed herself in she was angry with. She didn't need to cause any more tension between them.

"I'm sorry," She stopped herself from snapping out her apology. She took a deep breath. "It's just a little stressful at the moment."

"Anything I can help with?" Dave knew it was a stupid question, he knew there was nothing he could realistically do. Ella smiled sadly at sincerity of his offer.

"You got any skills in production?" She laughed, "Wish you could, but I'll handle it."

"I heard about what happened with Randy." He paused, "Is it as bad as the gossips are making it out to be?"

Ella shook her head, "Not really, though he is on his third strike. Steph is handling it."

"I know he did some bad things, but he's a good guy."

Ella nodded, "I know that. You know that, but a lot of other people aren't convinced he's changed."

"I know he appreciates what it is you're doing for him."

"Hmm."

"How did you get here this evening?"

She sighed, "I took a cab."

"Let me take you back to the hotel."

"No, I'm fine Dave. Seriously, I'll be ok."

"I'm sure you don't want to be hanging around here all night waiting for a cab."

"Dave."

"I know you think you've got no reason to trust me, just let me drop you back. Just so I know you're ok."

Ella sighed, it wouldn't hurt to give in and take a lift back to the hotel. It definitely would beat waiting around for a cab out front. Before she could open her mouth to respond and give in was when they were joined by a third person in the corridor.

"Dave." He turned around to see one of the trainers, Chris, with his ringing cell phone in his hand. "Your cell keeps ringing."

Dave rubbed at his forehead, "I'll be there now Chris, thank you." He said giving Chris a reassuring nod. "Ella I–"

"Hey Ella." Libbie had joined Chris at the head of the corridor. "Sorry, am I interrupting anything?"

Ella didn't miss the look of annoyance cross Dave's face.

She shook her head, "No Libs, just finished. You ok?"

"Yeah, I was heading out. Wondered if you needed a ride."

Ella nodded, "Yeah. I'll grab my stuff."

Before she could leave Dave grabbed her arm. "Ella."

"Look, I'm ok." She shrugged forcing a smile; "I'll see you around next week maybe."

Dave watched Ella walk away with Libbie, a familiar sinking feeling set in, like he'd been kicked in the stomach.

"What was that all about?" Chris asked once Ella had disappeared out of sight trailed by Libbie, who'd shot Dave one last look before leaving.

"Nothing, just nothing." Dave accepted the still ringing phone from Chris. "Thanks man."

"No problem, the ringtone was driving me mad. Catch you later Dave."

"Thanks Chris." Dave said as he flipped the phone open. He took a deep breath before answering. "What have I done this time Angie?"


End file.
